KP All Grown Up!
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Drakken has a plan to make Kim and Ron retire long before he will ever have to, by making them way too old to continue crime fighting! Will his plan work? Read to find out! Review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

Chapter 1: The Plan 

_(At Drakken's Lair)_

Drakken growls, "Oh, how Kim Possible continues to vex me!"

Shego is filing the claws on her gloves and ignores him because she'd heard it all a hundred times.

Drakken growls, "Shego! Are you even listening to me?"

Shego nods and says in a bored tone, "Yes Dr. D, you were just complaining about Kim and how she vexes you."

Drakken looks at her in a surprised way as he had either complained too much in the same way or she'd really been paying attention. Either way, he was uncomfortable with the possible answer.

Drakken shouts, "What vexes me the most is that she is JUST a teenager! If she was older, I wouldn't mind being beaten by her!"

Shego puts down her file and turns towards him as she says, "Yeah? What are you going to do Dr. D? It isn't like you have some device that makes young people into old people."

Drakken is about to shout something back at Shego when he suddenly gets an idea and becomes quiet and this made Shego worry. She had seen Drakken get ideas that make him get quiet before and they never were any good.

Shego leans forward in her seat and says, "Dr. D? What is it?" before he shushes her and tells her to let him think which only lasts a few moments before he starts to talk to himself and laugh.

Shego can't make any sense of his sporadic mumblings to himself and is surprised when he finally rushes off as he shouts, "I have it! The perfect way to get those two out of our hair and force them to retire!"

Shego wonders what his plan is as she follows him and watches him dig through a bunch of devices until he pulls out what looks like a child's ring-toss toy with controls on it.

Drakken holds it up high over his head and dances with joy as he laughs before he shouts, "Shego! With a few modifications to this device, I will be able to make Kim Possible and that Buffoon of a sidekick retire long before we will ever have to!"

Shego looks confused and says, "What kind of lame-o plan do you have this time Dr. D?" Her frustration at not being able to figure out his idea was showing in her voice.

Drakken stops his joyful laughing and then says, "Shego! Your words hurt! This idea will get rid of the two of them without us resorting to any fancy traps that they will escape from. In fact... evil laughter when we are done, we are going to let them just walk out of here as far as they can walk under their own power."

Shego looks at Drakken in confusion before she says, "We are going to do WHAT?"

Drakken just does his patented evil laugh with a bewildered Shego watching on.

_(Middleton)_

Kim was eating in Bueno Nacho with her two friends, Ron Stoppable and Monique. Rufus was eating a Grande sized serving of nachos with extra cheese that Ron had gotten for him while Ron and Monique walked about wrestling.

It had only been two months since they hooked up after the defeat of Drakken trying to take over the world with the Diablo toys and she had loved every moment of being Ron's girlfriend. Not much had really changed it seemed to the casual observer for the two best friends and heroes to the world but Monique knew better.

To Monique, she could see that the two of them were taking it slow but the fire and passion that would burn bright and forever was there. All she could think was, "Finally, I thought those two would never realize what everyone else could see."

Kim and Ron would steal looks at each other like kids crushing on each other but even Monique knew that what they had was more than a crush, it was love, plain and simple. She had seen it in the eyes of her parents and even Kim's parents; this was a love that would endure just about anything.

Kim was about to say something when suddenly the kimmunicator did its familiar beeping to tell her that Wade was calling. She grabbed the small blue device and hit the 'on' switch that instantly brought the young genius onto the small screen.

Kim says, "What's the sitch, Wade?" While Ron and Monique stop talking about wrestling to find out what Wade had to say. Rufus didn't seem to pay attention and continued to happily eat his nachos.

Wade looks at his computer screen for a moment as he sips a soda before he turns his attention to Kim and says, "You've got a hit on the site Kim, looks like Drakken is back at it again."

Kim looks at Ron and he says, "Well, I guess we knew he would be back sooner later, but does it have to be now? I was just enjoying my..." He looks down and sees that Rufus had taken to eating his nachos as well, so he sighs and says, "Nevermind."

Kim looks back at Wade before she says, "What's he up to this time Wade?"

Wade types at his keyboard and the screen changes to a diagram of an assembly line, "He stole an entire assembly line and it is one of the most advanced ones on the planet."

Ron says, "Let me guess, he hit a toy company to get it."

Wade blinks in surprise as he says, "Yeah, Natuzumi Toys... How'd you know?"

Ron smiles as he is proud of his guess and says, "Easy, the last time stole something like that, it was from a toy company too."

Wade is still surprised that Ron even thought of that so he does a slow "ok..." before he says, "Anyway, I was able to track them to one of his old lairs. I guess he didn't think you'd look for him in one of the old lairs you've been in before."

Wade says, "This is the confusing part, it is the same one where you got Felix's wheelchair back from him, just not far from Middleton."

Ron says, "Maybe he's hurting for money after we busted his Diablo plan and needed someplace we haven't blown up yet?"

Kim looks at Ron questionly and says, "In a weird kinda way, that makes sense I guess..." before she looks back at Wade and says, "We're going to need a ride Wade, how soon can you set one up for us?"

Wade glances at his computer before he says, "I'll have one ready for you in 20 minutes."

Kim thinks that will be enough time to get home and change into their mission clothes and so she smiles at Wade and says "Please and Thank You" before signing off.

* * *

**AN2:** Ok, I know this chapter was a little short compared to some of my past stories but my first chapters are usually short anyway. Anyway, what do you think of Drakken's plan? Does anyone recognize the device Drakken is holding and from what episode? In case none of you do... I'll give you a big hint, Rufus 3000. Will Drakken's plan work? You'll just have to wait and see! LOL!  



	2. Chapter 2: Grande Awkweird

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 2: Grande Awk-weird**

_(Drakken's Lair just outside Middleton)_

Drakken was moving about and laughing as he waited for Kim and her sidekick to fall into his trap! He was holding the modified device in his hands and the modifications looked like they'd been quickly done, so it looked somewhat delicate.

Shego was filing her claws and looking uninterested in Drakken until he says, "Shego! Just think! Soon our foes will be too old to crime fight anyone ever again!" She looks up and had so wanted to shut him up but it was in her contract not to shut him up whenever he was doing his villain laugh or whenever he was talking about some hair-brained idea.

Shego says, "Uh-huh, well I am still going to file this lame idea in the 'Failed' category right along with the thousands of other ideas you've come up with to get rid of them."

Drakken growls, "Shego! This time you will see! My plan will work! It is simplicity itself!"

Shego rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, and so were the other hundred plans that you've come up with and they all failed too."

Drakken growls again before he says, "What can possibly go wrong? They show up and before they can do anything, we zap them with the Adultunator!"

Drakken holds up the device over his head and laughs briefly before lowering it back down and continues, "Before they know it, they'll be in their old age and even Kim Possible won't be able to handle you when she's so old she'll need a cane just to get around!"

Shego imagines Kim and Ron looking very old with white hair and barely able to stand. When she gets to the part of her imagination where Kim and Ron have to lean on each other for support just to even be able to make it out the door, she gives a evil laugh!

Shego grins at Drakken, "Well Dr. D, if this plan actually works for you I'll actually get the pleasure of two things…"

Drakken looks confused at Shego and says, "Huh? Two things? What? What are you talking about Shego?"

Shego gives him a sly, evil look and says, "Well for starters, I'll finally have something that I can file in the 'Success' folder" She waits to see Drakken's reaction and continues to say before he can say anything, "And we will finally have defeated Kim Possible and her sidekick once and for all!"

It takes Drakken a moment to process what Shego has said and when he does realize that it isn't her usual sarcasm but actually a compliment he is overjoyed! He smiles as he says, "Shego! I do believe those are the first nice words you've actually ever said to me!"

Shego's look turns sour and says, "Don't get used to ok, Dr. D? I doubt it'll happen again."

Drakken was never one to know when to leave well enough alone and says, "Shego! I don't think I'll **ever** forget this moment! You actually went all nice on me and complimented me! Come on Shego! Give me another one!"

Shego had been growling at an increasing pitch as he spoke before she shouts, "That's **enough** Dr. D!" and shoots some plasma blasts at him from her hands which hit right near his feet.

Drakken cries out in fear and jumps as the blast hits near his feet and avoids a few more blasts before he says, "You're quite right Shego! I won't say another word about it!"

Shego looks at him skeptically before he raises two fingers up and says, "Scout's honor!" She gets ready to fire another blast as she raises another hand and says, "I know one thing, you were never a boy scout!"

Drakken chuckles in a nervous way and says, "Quite right… ok, how about villain's honor?" This makes Shego lower her hands before she says, "Alright…" She then puts out the plasma around her hands and turns her back to him.

Just then Kim enters the room that they're standing in along with Ron beside her. Rufus hops out of his pocket as Kim says, "Whatever you're up to Drakken, you won't get away with it because we're here now!"

Shego turns to Drakken, "Well, aren't you going to do it?"

Drakken snaps out of his shock at seeing Kim so early and then mumbles, "Oh… Right!" and raises the device in his hands to aim it at the crime fighters.

Rufus senses danger and rushes forward, along with Ron followed close behind. Rufus manages to bite Drakken on the foot, which loosens his grip on the device as he cries out in pain and Ron kicks the device, which sails backwards over Ron's head into the air.

Ron sees it heading towards Kim who had started to fight with Shego and he cries out, "KP! Look out!" even as he tries to run after it in an attempt to grab it before it can do any damage.

Kim sees the thing sailing towards her but is busy avoiding Shego's attacks but when Shego sees Drakken's gizmo coming her way she knows better than to be anywhere NEAR his stuff when it goes down.

Shego manages to knock Kim down with a swift kick and then she leaps out of the way to safety just as Ron feels the weirdly shaped device bounce out of his fingers and land right between Kim and himself.

The Adultunator hits the ground hard and something shorts out within it and a few sparks are also seen outside of it. As soon as it comes to a stop Ron says, "Whew, I guess it broke…" when all of a sudden it sparks again and emits a yellow, cloudy ray that is split in half and engulfs both Kim and Ron until they disappear from sight completely.

At this point Drakken thinks that he has succeeded and lets out a loud villain laugh, "HAHAHAHA! Yes! We have actually defeated Kim Possible and that sidekick buffoon of hers!"

Shego looks on as a very surprised villainess and says, "He won…? He WON? Wait a second… when does he ever win? Something is wrong here."

Shego's suspicions are confirmed as the yellow cloudy ray fades away and reveals not the Kim and Ron that they'd hoped to have. Instead the cloud reveals a Kim and Ron as fully grown adults in what looked like their mid-20's to early 30's!

Both Drakken and Shego looked confused to the max before Shego says, "Hey Dr. D! What happened? I thought they were supposed to turn into senior citizens!"

Drakken looks dumbfounded and has to let the sight of Kim and Ron as adults sink into his brain for a minute even as the two crime fighters look over each other.

Both Kim and Ron are surprised that not only did their bodies change but even their clothes! As if it was what they'd be wearing on a non-mission day but as adults!

Shego growls and sees that Drakken is too shocked to think clearly so she grabs him by the cuff and escapes with him before Kim and Ron even notice.

Rufus comes up to the two and squeaks a concerned sound as he doesn't know what to make of the changes that happened to them.

Neither Kim nor Ron had yet to make a sound or say a single word since the transformation.

It is Ron who is the first to say, "Ok… Now this is some major strangeness… This has got to be a 20 out of 10!" He notices that even his voice had changed from the way his teenage voice was to that of a more deeper, adult-sounding one.

Kim can only nod and brings her hand up to brush some hair out of her face before she suddenly pauses.

Ron wonders what happened to Kim before he sees her roll up her eyes and fall to the floor as she passes out. He cries out, "KP!" before he rushes to her side to discover that she was ok.

Ron waits by Kim's side until she wakes up and with his closeness she blushes a little even as he says, "Are you ok KP?"

Kim nods, "Yeah, this whole thing is just so weird I guess I got overwhelmed." She looks away from Ron's eyes as she says that and looks down at Rufus who seems concerned.

Ron sighs, "Yeah I know what you mean KP, I wonder how we're going to change back."

Kim reaches for the pocket where the Kimmunicator was kept without even thinking about it and pulls out a small blue device that resembled the device she kept with her on missions but it felt more sleeker, more advanced somehow.

The two new adults give each other a nervous look before Kim presses the "On" button and it takes a few moments of eerie silence before on the screen Wade shows up.

Kim says, "Hey Wade, boy am I glad to see you!" She sees the confusion on Wade's face as he says, "Um… do I know you miss?"

Just then Ron thrusts his face into the viewing range of the small device and says, "Ah! Wade doesn't recognize us KP! Now we'll never turn back to normal! All is lost! AH!"

Wade recognizes Ron's panicky state and the KP part. He opens his eyes wide and says, "Kim? Ron? Is that really you? What happened to you two?"

Kim says, "Ron! Dial it down, Wade does recognize us and I'm sure he'll find some way of helping us." She hears him say, "Sorry Kim, I guess I lost it there…"

Kim looks down at the screen and says to the young genius, "We busted into Drakken's lair like you told us but then that's when everything went wrong. It had been a trap that was designed to turn us both into senior citizens so that we'd be less of a threat, only the device got broken in the scuffle."

She pauses to look at Ron who looks back at her sheepishly and then back to Wade where she then says, "It still went off but judging from Drakken and Shego's reaction I don't think even they fully understand what happened."

Wade had seen a lot of strange stuff in helping Kim and Ron with their adventures over the years but this one took the cake as far as he was concerned. He says, "Where's the device? Maybe I can analyze it and find some way to reverse the effects."

Kim says, "It is over here" and points the kimmunicator at the broken, sparking device on the floor. He taps a few keys and says, "This is strange…"

Kim says, "What's the sitch Wade?" and sees Wade look confused, "Well the response time I'm getting is super quick, far quicker than normally possible for your Kimmunicator."

Ron says in a near panicky voice, "That's because it got changed along with our clothes Wade! It looks like the one we were carrying but it is smaller!"

Kim nods and says, "That's right, at first we were afraid that we wouldn't be able to get a hold of you."

Wade taps a few keys, "That explains the reason I had a hard time connecting with you at first, my connection speed is maxed out but I'm reading that there is still room to go even faster. It seems that the kimmunicator you have had to drop its rate of connection speed in order to even be able to connect with my system."

Ron says in a still panicky voice, "This is all very good and all, but how does that help turn us back?"

Wade says, "Right…" He then taps a few keys on the keyboard before he says, "Ok Kim, just point the kimmunicator at the device and I'll analyze it" Moments later a green beam is emitted and it does a quick scan up and down before it shuts off.

Kim turns the Kimmunicator back to look at Wade who is typing at his keyboard and says, "Ok, it'll take some time to analyze this. Be sure to grab the device so we can fix it later."

Kim nods to Wade and says, "Ok Wade, and thanks, you rock." Rufus crawls up Ron's leg and into a pocket while Kim picks up the broken device and then the three of them leave Drakken's lair together.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here's a longer chapter. What do you all think? I'll cover more on how the adult versions of Kim and Ron look later on. More than just their clothes and bodies have changed as you can see. Even the Kimmunicator was affected. Rufus was spared as I didn't know how old a naked mole rat would normally live. Coming up... Things are NOT going to get any easier for Kim and Ron, everyone will have to get used to seeing the two as adults and not everyone will be able to adjust easily. 

Jasminevr: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you recognized the device that Drakken had held.

The incredible werekitty: Yeah, but then the set up should always be short... makes people want more (grin) I'm glad that you recognized the device, I wasn't sure how many people would. MonkeyFist and the others all made for interesting kids. lol! I still remember Duff's kilt being mistaken for a skirt... lol!

kpultimatefan: Thanks for the review, lets hope that I can prove you right:)

qtpie235: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be watching for what happens next:)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

_(Possible Residence)_

Kim is the first to walk in through the door to her home along with Ron following closely behind her. Rufus is asleep in Ron's pocket and after the weird day, even the two teens-now-adults could use a nap.

Kim's father was in the living room and reading a paper while Kim's mother was making dinner in the kitchen. The twins were upstairs working on another rocket in their bedroom.

Kim walks into the living room and sees her father and says, "Daddy! I'm home and I've got something to tell you… Please don't get too freaked out ok?"

Kim's father still has his nose buried in the paper and doesn't see Kim or Ron's new looks but he notices her voice sounds different to him somehow. He says, "Don't worry Kimmie-cup, there's nothing that could freak out your old man."

Kim says, "I wouldn't be so sure… Daddy, look at us." She braces herself for whatever kind of reaction her father gives her.

Mr. Possible lowers the top edge of the paper and sees an adult redhead with green eyes in casual clothes and a man with blonde hair that looks familiar to him. He puts the paper down in his lap and says, "Oh, I'm sorry you two, are you here for our daughter? I am sure I heard her just a moment ago."

Kim blinks in surprise, turning to look at Ron and thinks, "Daddy doesn't recognize us! Have we changed that much?" With Ron thinking much along the same lines.

Kim turns her head back to her father and says, "Um, no… Daddy, it is me… Kim Possible."

Mr. Possible raises an eyebrow up and says, "Is this a joke? I think I'd know my daughter anywhere…" He stands up and walks up towards them to stand in front of them and says, "You're much too old to even pass for my daughter, she's still a teenager and I would have to guess you're at least 30."

Kim looks heartbroken and says, "But it really is me Daddy! And this is Ron!" She points at him before Ron weakly says, "Hiya Mr. Dr. P, it really is us…"

Kim does the one thing that finally convinces her father, she does the infamous puppy dog pout as she says, "Please, believe us Daddy…"

Mr. Possible's jaw drops and his brain goes into shock before he steps back and looks at the two of them once again, this time with a more observant eye. He notices that it IS Kim now that he has had a better look at her. She is taller, as tall as her mother now and has grown up from her younger, teen body into a more full one much like her mother's. She could almost pass for her mother's younger sister!

Mr. Possible lifts his jaw up with a finger and blinks a few more times before he says in a softer voice, "Kimmie-cup, it really is you isn't it?" then he looks at Ron and notices that he's grown up to be quite a handsome man, and notices that all the adventuring finally gave him the muscles to go with the body.

Mr. Possible says, "Ron, I can't believe that's you… you look… so grown up!" Ron fidgets and rubs the back of his head nervously, "Heh, thanks… Mr. Dr. P. but I'd really like to get back to my old body."

Mrs. Possible walks in just then and sees her husband talking to two adults, both whom look very familiar to her. When everyone turns to look at her she cries out loudly, "KIM! Is that you?"

Mr. Possible is surprised at how quickly his wife recognized their daughter when it took him a bit longer.

Mrs. Possible runs over to where Kim and Ron are quickly and looks Kim over quickly from an arm's length. She says in a happy voice, "Kim! You've grown up into such a beautiful woman!"

Kim's cheeks blush quite red as she says meekly, "Thanks Mom…"

Mr. Possible says, "Wait a second, how did you recognize our daughter so quickly?" and gets a look from his wife that reads, "Are you crazy?" She says, "Don't you think I'd recognize my own daughter anywhere?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Don't tell me… you didn't recognize her right away, did you?" Her response was a scratching on the back of his head as he looks away, "Um… well, yes hon… I just wasn't expecting to see her so grown up."

Mrs. Possible shakes her head for a moment before she turns to look at Ron and gives him a very analyzing look over before she smiles and says, "My, my Ron… you've sure grown up to be quite handsome man."

Ron blushes and just weakly says, "Um, Thanks Mrs. Dr. P." and looks to Kim for support.

Mrs. Possible says, "So, what happened to you two to turn you into adults? Come on and sit down, I want to hear all about it."

Everyone goes into the kitchen and sits at the table with Kim's parents sitting across from Kim and Ron.

Kim says, "Well, it all started when we went to bust Drakken's latest plot but it turns out that it was a trap to zap us with some sort of aging ray so that we'd turn so old that we would not be able to continue what we do anymore."

Ron says as Kim takes a breath, "We let them have the mad moves and in during the scuffle, we sort of… broke the machine but still got zapped by it."

Kim says, "It appears to not only age us physically but it also did the same for our clothes and gear. In short, it seems to have made everything but our minds where we'd be at somewhere around 30 years old."

Kim was keeping her hands down under the table the whole time while Ron pulls out Rufus and says, "I'm just glad my buddy here wasn't affected. I wouldn't want to think of where Rufus would be at when we're 30."

As Ron was holding Rufus, Mrs. Possible notices a gold band on Ron's finger and smiles just a hair, wondering if Ron's noticed yet. She decides that he must not have or he would have made an effort to hide his hand.

Mrs. Possible looks at her daughter in the eyes and wonders, "Does Kim have a ring too? Is that why she's keeping her hands hidden?" She can see the fear of being found out about something in her eyes and she guesses that Kim must have noticed, her guess is confirmed when Ron says, "Hey KP, maybe you should let your mom check out after that fainting spell you had back at Drakken's place?"

Kim lightly blushes and says, "No! I'm ok, I mean, it was just the shock of suddenly being in our adult bodies that did it."

Mrs. Possible isn't one to back down and says, "Well Kimberly, I still think that I should examine you and Ron because who knows what side effects that Drakken's aging ray may have. It might even still be continuing to age you as we speak!"

Both Kim and Ron's eyes go wide as saucers at the thought of this. Neither one wanted to have Drakken succeed, just at a slower rate!

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator did its familiar beeping tone and she whips it out of her pocket quickly, showing to her parents that her gear had indeed changed just as she'd said.

Wade appears on the screen and Kim says, "What's the sitch Wade?" with Ron almost shouting, "I don't want to be an old man! AGH!" in a panicky voice. Kim has to say, "Ron! Settle down! For all we know, we're going to turned back any minute!"

Kim looks back at Wade and says, "Please tell me you have good news Wade… I could use some right about now." What she doesn't realize is that with her holding the Kimmunicator, she shows to her mother that she does indeed have a wedding ring on her finger and Mrs. Possible thinks, "I think I know the real reason you fainted Kim…" as she looks at her daughter across from her.

Wade sighs on the screen and says, "I'm afraid not Kim, according to the scans I did, both you and Ron should have become 60 years old with the way he'd modified it."

Eyebrows go up all around the table before Mrs. Possible says, "I wonder… Wade, could it be that instead of being able to age two, it could only age one subject and was forced to divide it?"

Wade's eyebrows spring up in surprise and then he does some rapid typing before a beam comes out of the Kimmunicator to scan both Kim and Ron. Wade says, "You're a genius Mrs. Possible!"

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "Why thank you Wade." She feels a bit flattered being called a genius by another genius such as Wade.

Wade says, "According to my scans, that's exactly what happened. Instead of making both of you the set age, it was forced to divide its functions and turned you both into 30 and if Rufus had been caught too, all three of you would be 20!"

Rufus makes a painful squeak at the thought of being 20 years old and faints on the table.

Kim says, "Is there any way to reverse the effects Wade?"

Wade taps some more keys and suddenly a hologram appears in the air, showing the device that he'd scanned earlier at the Drakken's place and says, "Not right now, I need more time to analyze it so I can reverse the effects without harming the two of you. Otherwise you could become so young that you cease to exist!"

Kim and Ron both audibly gulp at the thought at not existing anymore. Kim says, "Any thoughts as to why our clothes and gear changed too, Wade?"

Wade nods, "Yes, the device did more than just age your bodies, it was designed to change whatever you had on you as well so that when you got older and changed bodies, your clothes would modify to fit." He types a few more keys and the hologram changes to show Kim and Ron changing from teen to adult along with the clothes.

Wade continues to say, "However, when it got damaged it somehow gained a temporal effect to it as well, making your clothes and gear exactly what you'd be wearing if you were 30 years old today."

Kim says, "So, when we're 30 years old, I'll actually be wearing these clothes on this day? And have this advanced Kimmunicator?"

Wade nods and says, "Looks like it Kim, that's the only explanation I can think of."

Ron isn't paying much attention as he is trying to wake up Rufus who is still passed out on the table, it is only by tempting him with a piece of cheese in front of his nose that he succeeds in waking up the naked mole rat.

Ron looks at the hologram floating in the air and says, "Cool hologram Wade, is that a new feature?"

Wade sighs at Ron's lack of focus and says, "Yes Ron, it is a feature that is apparently in the future Kimmunicator. I'm still analyzing it and trying to figure out what else it can to, it memory banks are just so full of data that it is taking forever to download it all even with the high speed connection."

Kim says, "Wade, is there any chance that we could still be aging towards 60?" as she remembers what her mother said just moments before all this started.

Wade shakes his head and says, "Negative Kim, my scans show that you're stable at 30 years old. You are exactly where you'd be if you were 30 naturally."

Kim says, "Thank you Wade, that's one load off my mind." With a Ron says, "Me too!" from her side.

Wade says, "I'll continue to analyze the data and get back to you when I have more information Kim, until then all I can suggest is that you just try to pretend this didn't happen and do what you normally do until Drakken pops up again. After which we'll try to get him to tell us how to reverse this in case I can't figure out something."

Kim tilts her head a little in defeat and says, "Thanks Wade, I know you'll be able to do it, you are a super-genius after all." She gives Wade a confidant smile, which was more than she felt in her heart at the moment.

Wade nods and says, "I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done Kim crunching the data Kim, and try to relax, it can't be all bad to be 30."

Kim thinks, "That's what you think Wade" as she remembers the ring on her finger. She says, "Please and Thank you Wade" before she signs off.

Mrs. Possible says, "Ron, how do you plan to tell your parents about your…um, changes?"

Kim and Ron look at each other and think "Oh… boy!" wondering just how Ron's parents were going to take all of this. They weren't exactly used to all the craziness that Kim and her parents were used to.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I've always figured Mrs. Possible to be the sharper one of the two and more in touch with her daughter so, that's why she recognized Kim more quickly. What do you all think is going to happen when Ron sees the ring? or Mr. Possible when he sees the rings on their fingers? Hmmm? Are Kim and Ron married to each other? or married to someone else? The answers are in Kim's hands and not quite what you might think I mean! Bwhahahahaha! Evil ain't I? lol! 

kpultimatefan: Thanks for the great review last chapter! I am glad that you think my writing skills are so very good!

qtpie235: Well, here's ONE family's reaction, just wait until you see the other's! And let's not forget their friends! LOL!

KR FOREVER: Aw, you guessed the ring part... ah well, only I know their future. What do you think will happen because of the rings? I plan for chaos to follow them both because of them! lol!

Lysander: I'm not planning on a grown up sex vixen for Kim, and as you can see she looks more like her mother than anything. As for your ideas about what Kim can do about school... She'll take underadvisement (Kim shakes her head about wearing her hair in a bun, saying you'll never catch me wearing it like that.) Ron is puzzled by what you mean at first, then he says, "No way! I'm not going to school as a teacher! I had it hard enough as a student!"

userx: Thanks for the nice review and I hope this chapter keeps you coming back for more.


	4. Chapter 4: More Surprises

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 4: More Surprises**

_(Middleton)_

Kim's mother hangs up the phone and smiles calmly at the two once-teens-now adults and says, "I just called your parents Ron and explained the situation. I think they took the news pretty well." Inwardly she was praying that they would be all right.

_(Flashback starts at Ron's house) _

Ron's father picks up the phone and hears Mrs. Possible on the phone. He says, "Oh, hello if you're calling for Ron, I am afraid he's not here right now."

Mrs. Possible says, "That's ok, I know where he is. He is over here at our place."

Mr. Stoppable smiles, "Ah, I should have known. So what can I do for you?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I have some news for you and I thought it was best that you hear it from me. It is about Ron."

Mr. Stoppable frowns a little, recognizing the tone of voice that she was using as someone who didn't know how to tell some important news and how they were going to take it. He wonders, "Did Ron get hurt? Is that why he's there?" He says, "What is it? Did he get hurt? Did he get married? Is everything ok?"

Mrs. Possible says as calmly as she can, "To answer your questions, Sort of to the first one. Second...I think he is, and to your last question, "It all depends on how you are going to react to a 30 year old Ron."

Mr. Stoppable's brain takes a moment to process the answers and then he does something he'd never done in his life. He faints and the loud thud catches the attention of his wife who was just coming to see who had called when she sees him fall to the floor.

Mrs. Stoppable cries out, "Honey!" and rushes to his side and notices that he still has the phone in his hand. She can hear Mrs. Possible voice asking if he's ok before she takes the phone out of his hand and says, "What happened? My husband has just fainted! What did you tell him?"

Mrs. Possible had winced when she heard that he had fainted and says, "Ron is now a 30 year old. It happened when one of their arch foes was trying to make them so old that they would retire."

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't believe her ears but then she remembers some of Ron's stories about his adventures with Kim and knew that Mrs. Possible was not the kind of person to play a joke.

All of this is too much for her and she cries out, "My little guy is a man now!" and faints on top of her husband with the phone falling out of her hand where it clatters noisily as it slides across the wooden floor and stops when it runs into the wall.

_(End of flashback)_

Mrs. Possible had no doubt that they would be ok, for it sounded like both his parents had fainted. Still, the doctor side of her wanted to go check on them.

Mrs. Possible says, "Ron, I think that for the time being, you should stay with us until Wade has more information about your transformation."

Ron nods and can guess how his parents had reacted. He says, "Thanks Mrs. Dr. P, I appreciate this."

Mr. Possible says, "Don't you worry about it Ron, you are practically like family to us. You can stay as long as you like."

Mrs. Possible thinks about the ring and thinks, "He just might be family if that ring means he is married to Kim..." She says, "You'll take the guest room until this is all sorted out Ron."

Ron looks a bit surprised for a moment as the guest room was usually for visiting family members. Then he remembers what Mr. Possible had said and relaxes, figuring that it should be ok.

Kim looks at her mother with a puzzled expression until she sees her mother fingering her wedding ring while looking right at her.

Kim feels all the blood drain from her body as she realizes that her mother had SEEN the ring! She also realized that the guest room was because she though Ron might be her husband!

She had not looked until that thought occurred but then she looks at Ron as he reaches out to touch her as Ron says, "KP? Are you ok? You look kinda pale to me."

Kim sees the dullish and worn gold band on his finger but it was definitely a wedding ring! She is overcome with two feelings at the same time. One feeling is of happiness at the thought of being married to Ron and the other feeling was very similar to what had made her pass out before, a kind of scared/shocked feeling.

She did not want to pass out again and it took all her will power to just even weakly answer Ron, "Yes Ron, I am ok... Just very tired right now. Today's mission has really worn me out."

Ron looks at Kim with concern in his eyes, as the memory of her fainting earlier was still fresh in his mind. He says, "Why don't you go lay down KP, maybe we'll know more by the time you wake up."

Kim nods and says, "I think that is a good idea." Ron is by her side even before she is fully standing and takes her arm to drape over his shoulder, making her lean upon him for support.

Ron looks Kim right in the eyes and knew something more than just their transformation was bothering Kim but she didn't want anyone to know. He knew that she would eventually tell him when she felt like she was ready to so he stayed silent and just helped her up all the way to her room where he pulls back the covers with one hand before he lays her down as gently as he can.

Kim thinks Ron is so sweet to be helping her like this and just for a few moments, the part of her that was scared of being married to Ron went away. Only to return as Ron pulls the sheets up to her chin, just like she liked to have it.

Kim says with more strength now, "Thank you Ron." with him smiling a somewhat goofy smile but different now on his adult face and he says, "Don't worry about it KP, I'll always be there for you, just like you are for me."

Kim smiles at her friend, knowing that it is true. Rufus then pops out of the pocket and hops onto Kim's bed. Ron smiles down at Rufus before he says, "Hey buddy, will you watch over KP for me while I go downstairs?"

Rufus squeaks a, "Sure!" before he salutes Ron. Showing that he is ready, willing and able to watch over Kim.

Kim smiles at the eagerness displayed by Rufus to help the two of them. She says, "Thanks Rufus, I know I'm in good hands with you around."

Rufus nods as he squeaks, "Yep!" before he gives Ron a tiny thumbs up.

Ron smiles at his little buddy and then looks at Kim as he says, "You get some rest KP and I'll be back to check on you later. I think I need to check on my parents."

Kim tugs at her blanket as she tries to keep her hands hidden from sight as she says, "Ok Ron… and thank you."

Ron walks over to the door and just before he closes it, he smiles and says, "No big KP." He then waves to her with the gold band on his finger noticeable for a second before the same hand turns off the light to her room. With the room dark and him closing the door, he fails to notice that Kim had pulled the sheets tighter in her hands, and her own ring shows for a second.

Kim looks at the shadowy figure of Rufus watching over her and somehow, the feeling that something was still the same relaxed her enough for her to slowly drift to sleep with the words, "Ron" escaping her lips at such a low volume that even Rufus wasn't sure if he'd heard Kim say anything or not.

Ron walks back into the kitchen and sees Mrs. Possible give him a weird, but pleased look. He didn't know quite what to make of it but then he just chalked it up to his new adult look. He knew he was an adult from the way Kim and the others reacted to him but he still had not seen himself in the mirror and a part of him was curious to see how he'd look at 30.

Ron says, "Kim is resting in her room now, Mrs. and Mr. Dr. P. Are you sure that Kim will be all right Mrs. Dr. P?"

Mrs. P. nods and says, "Yes Ron, she'll be ok. I suspect that she will need some rest to recover from the shock of being 30 so suddenly." She thinks, "And over the fact that she's probably married to you by 30."

Ron nods and says, "Well, I probably better be getting back to my own home and getting some rest because KP and I have school tomorrow."

Both Possibles look at each other before Mr. Possible says, "Um, Ronald... I don't think that you and KP should be attending school while the two of you are like this."

Ron looks confused and says, "Why not?"

Mrs. P. says, "Well... because Ron, there could be complications with the two of you suddenly looking as adults and showing up for classes. Just imagine the kind of confusion that could be caused."

Ron looks at her, not understanding what she could mean until he does use his imagination but not **_quite_** the way she had meant.

In Ron's imagination, he thought about how the girls would be swooning over his new manly and adult physique. He also imagined the girls asking him out for dates even after they returned to normal. All of this seemed to be having an upside and he didn't see any downside, which became evident to the Possibles as they watched Ron's face.

To the Possibles they knew that he may LOOK like an adult but he was still the teenage Ron that they knew and loved. So because of this, they knew he was imagining the totally wrong thing. All they could do was sigh softly and try again to make him understand their point.

Mr. P. says, "Ronald, I don't think you have the right idea. What we meant is that your friends and teachers may not be quite so willing to accept an adult Kim and Ron so suddenly. The school may not even allow you two to attend because of your new apparent ages."

Ron takes a moment to let this all sink in before a big smile appears in his face and this confuses the Possibles until Ron shouts, "Boo-Yah! No more school for me!" He does a small dance in the kitchen while the two adults just look on and think that once again, Ron didn't see the big picture.

Mrs. Possible says in a tone of voice she usually reserves for the twins, "Ron, settle down... There is something else that I need to discuss with you."

Ron stops his dancing and looks at Mrs. Possible, recognizing her serious tone of voice. He says, "What is it Mrs. Dr. P?"

Mrs. Possible puts her hands together in thought for a second before she says, "I think you should stay here with us until Wade finds a way to restore the two of you. With you going back and forth between your home and ours, it might raise some questions especially given how you look right now."

Mr. Possible is surprised by this but after hearing her explanation he understands and grudgingly agrees with her quietly.

Mrs. Possible had readied herself for the outburst or questions from her husband but when he failed to do either, she took his silence as a way of telling her that he understood and agreed, along with the grunt that she heard that told her he was doing it partially against his will. She had to smile just a little inside at her husband and knew that she would make it up to him later.

_(Back in Kim's Room)_

Kim was feeling a bit restless in her sleep, as if there was something wrong in her dream but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Rufus was there, watching her twist and turn in her bed far more than he'd ever seen her move before. He did not know what to do for her but if things got more serious he would go fetch Ron and the others.

In her dream she sees herself in a car of some unknown and probably future model that didn't exist yet. She can see herself looking quite determined and she got the feeling that she did not want to go to wherever she was driving to.

The next thing Kim sees is some sort of office with lots of other people waiting... then the scene jumps to where she is driving again in the same car and she gets the feeling of happiness when suddenly in her dream she hears the Kimmunicator go off. Even after she picks it up in her dream, it still doesn't stop going off.

It isn't until it dawns on her that it isn't in her dream but in real life that the Kimmunicator is going off that she wakes up and pulls it out to push a button on it which activates the screen to show with much shaper clarity than she is normally used to, her friend Wade.

Kim sleepily says, "What's the sitch Wade?" before she starts to wake up at a slower pace than she was used to.

Wade sees the sleepy Kim and allows her time to wake up as he says, "Did I call at a bad time Kim?"

Kim says as she forces herself to wake up fully, "No Wade, any news on Drakken or the device that aged us?"

Wade looks doubtful about her awake status but continues, "Well, I am still working on the device and it looks like the progress will be slow because of the damage to it. Drakken seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, I can't find any trace of him."

Kim sits up in the bed and frowns for a moment in thought before she says, "I know you can find him Wade, you are a super-genius and Drakken... well, he's Drakken."

Wade smiles as he gets that Kim is trying to compliment him before he says, "You're right KP, there's only so long those two can hide before they slip up and when they do I'll find them."

Kim smiles at her friend before she yawns and covers her hand over her mouth for a second. She says, "Sorry Wade, I don't mean to yawn on you. For some reason I just can't seem to wake up as easily."

Wade chuckles and says, "That is understandable Kim, your mind may be the same as before but your body is a lot older now and you have not had a chance to get used to your new, older body yet. It stands to reason it won't have as much energy as your teenage body would."

Kim fights another yawn and starts to lie back down in her bed before she says, "You're probably right Wade. If you find anything out, give me a call ok Wade?" She lays her head down and yawns again, slowly closing her eyes.

Wade nods and says, "Will do Kim, and pleasant dreams!" before he closes the connection, making the screen go dark.

Kim's last thoughts as she drifts to sleep with the Kimmunicator slipping from her fingers onto the bed by her pillow are, "I wish I could have pleasant dreams... instead of these... weird ones..." With that, she falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

AN: Well everyone, I hope you all got one of my very subtle clues here. It involves Kim and it will be QUITE the shock to everyone, including Kim when she wakes up in the next chapter. ****Grin** The only clues I will give is that Kim's tiredness is NOT completely related to the stress about the ring. Oh and about the dream, asfragmented as it was, italso gives somehints. If anyone can guess it correctly, they earn a praise from me in my next update at the top of the chapter. Well everyone, I hope you all got one of my very subtle clues here. It involves Kim and it will be QUITE the shock to everyone, including Kim when she wakes up in the next chapter. The only clues I will give is that Kim's tiredness is NOT completely related to the stress about the ring. Oh and about the dream, asfragmented as it was, italso gives somehints. If anyone can guess it correctly, they earn a praise from me in my next update at the top of the chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Life's Little Mysteries

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**AN:** Well, here's to all the correct guessers... Captain Amelia, Campy, Jman2.0, Kpultimatefan, heh, Iwhatafooliam, Sirducksworthy, chao-hellsing

**Chapter 5: Life's Little Mysteries**

_(Middleton)_

Kim wakes up feeling very nauseous and strange. She didn't want to move until the nauseous feelings passed or she knew that she would lose it. She pulls the covers into a small ball in her hands as she fights the strange feeling, it was worse than being hit in the gut by Shego.

Rufus was there and saw that Kim was suffering so he hops onto the bed and runs to where Kim can see him. He squeaks an understandable, "Kim?" to her. The little guy could see small beads of perspiration on her forehead, as she seems to struggle with something going on within her.

Kim doesn't even see Rufus until he squeaks at her and then her eyes focus on the small pink, naked mole rat. She thinks something is wrong and it takes all her strength but she is able to barely say, "Rufus… Get… Ron…" before she closes her eyes as the feelings threaten to overwhelm her.

Rufus knows a cry for help when he hears one and squeaks in a panicked voice before he dashes off the bed and runs out the door which had been left open just enough for him to go through if needed.

Rufus runs through the hallway looking for anyone, and sees nothing but a dark hallway with closed doors. It had been a couple of hours since Kim had laid down and then when he is at the top of the stairs, he sees a light and can hear some soft sounds coming from downstairs.

Rufus crawls up and hops onto the banister, sliding down all the way to the ground floor where he manages to hop on down to safety. He looks around and sees that there is a light in the kitchen and there is a light coming from the living room where it sounded like the TV was on. Looking left and right, he wonders where Ron was since Kim had asked for him and hopes that he can find Ron in time to help Kim.

Just then his tummy rumbles a little and he decides to try for the kitchen first, hoping that he could get some cheese from Ron's pocket after telling him about Kim. He runs in there and sees Kim's parents with Mr. Possible sitting at the table drinking some coffee while working on some sort of data pad. He sees that Mrs. Possible is by the fridge and has it open, when she sees him she says, "Hi there Rufus, are you hungry?"

Mrs. Possible reaches into the fridge and gets a small block of cheese that she always kept in the fridge for Ron's little friend. She bends over as Rufus runs over and he devours it in two bites before he looks around a bit frantically as he remembers Kim.

Mrs. Possible notices the expression and says, "Are you looking for Ron? He's in the living room watching some TV, I believe." The way he was acting was beginning to worry her because normally he was as calm as Ron usually was and when Rufus takes off like a ghost was chasing him, it kicks in her motherly sense, which had lots of practice with the twins around.

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, I think something is wrong. Rufus acts very worried." She starts after Rufus and says, "I am going to go and make sure everything is all right, ok honey?"

Mr. Possible puts down his coffee and nods before he says in a distracted sort of way, "Ok, you know where to find me if you need me."

Mrs. Possible follows Rufus out of the kitchen as he runs as fast as he can into the living room and she quickens her pace as her sense increases in its intensity. She walks into the living room just as Rufus hops onto Ron who was laying on his side on the couch.

Mrs. Possible could see the urgency in Rufus as he tugs at Ron's collar and points upstairs while squeaking something that only Ron seemed to be able to understand.

Ron bolts up with Rufus hanging onto his shoulder just as he says, "Kim needs me!" He shouts as he hops off the sofa with surprising quickness and agility for a 30 year old.

Mrs. Possible runs after Ron and even though she was in fairly good shape from being a doctor and all, with a teen (now an adult, she had to remind herself) and her mischievous twin boys to chase after all the time, she found it still a struggle to keep up with Ron's speed as he rushed up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs just as she saw Ron's leg disappear into Kim's room.

Mrs. Possible hears Ron shouting, "Kim! What's wrong! Answer me!" which makes her move even faster than she thought possible. She rushes through the door and pauses at the sight before her.

Kim was laying on her side, looking quite sick with Rufus on the bed beside her head and Ron is kneeling before her looking very worried. She says, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron looks up at her and says, "I don't know! Kim won't answer me! Please help her Mrs. Dr. P!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Step aside Ron, let me get a look at Kimmie." She approaches Kim even as Ron gets up enough to move aside but he remains close even though he wasn't sure what he could do for Kim.

Mrs. Possible brushes her daughter's hair away from her face and sees one of the signs that Kim is nauseous with the little greening of the cheeks and presses her hand to her forehead to check to see if she had a fever. Kim felt a little warm but she wasn't sure what was wrong so she says, "Kimmie dear, this is your mother. What is wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Kim opens her eyes and sees Rufus, Ron, and her Mother all there in the room with her. She guesses that Rufus must have caused a bit of worry running around the house and then she weakly says as the feeling ebbs low, "I don't know… I feel like I… want to throw up. Help me…"

Mrs. Possible looks at Ron and says, "Go and get something for Kim to throw up in, and hurry Ronald!"

Ron nods and bolts from the room quickly as he shouts, "I'll be right back!" Once Ron is gone, Mrs. Possible says, "Let's get these sheets off of you honey so I can get a better look at you."

Kim releases the sheets that she had balled in her hands and Mrs. Possible pulls back the sheets to see that Kim looks different somehow… as if her body was still undergoing changes even at 30.

Kim seemed to be softer, more rounded somehow and when Kim rolled just a little it seemed somehow, however impossible to her mother… that Kim's belly was swollen in a very recognizable fashion and even though she was a doctor, she was not prepared for the shock of what she was seeing.

Mrs. Possible is barely able to say, "Kim… Honey… I think I know what's wrong…you'll be ok…and I know…" there is a long pause which makes Kim look at her mother, wondering why she isn't saying anything more and is shocked to see her mother look like she was ready to pass out but she also had a goofy smile on her face.

Kim frowns and wonders what could be making her mother smile like that when her daughter is in front of her and suffering from some unknown illness. She widens her eyes as her mother finally says, "Mother…"

Kim softly whispers, "No…" with her eyes very wide and moves her hands downward to her belly and feels the bulge, which was the telltale sign for a pregnant woman. Then suddenly the nauseous feeling which had been nearly overwhelming her before seemed to be nothing to the stunned feeling which followed her thoughts, "How…? When…? Who…?"

Kim sees her mother just sort of drop to her knees with the smile on her face when suddenly there is a loud thumping noise like the kind where someone is going up the stairs very quickly and they're not caring about the noise.

Kim's eyes go wide and she reaches for the blanket with one hand but it was too low and Mrs. Possible sees what Kim is trying to do so she bolts into action and grabs it, pulling it up to Kim's shoulder just in time for Ron to come rushing in with a big bowl from the kitchen with Mr. Possible coming a few moments later behind him.

Ron says, "I've got something for you KP!" before he places her face. It is one of their older bowls that the Possibles would use whenever their children had the tummy flu and needed to throw up.

For Kim, the sight of the bowl along with the light scent that came from it even though it had been washed many times, it reminded her of the times she had thrown up in it was quickly becoming too much for her.

Mr. Possible looks concerned and says in a worried tone, "How's Kim? Is she going to be ok?" He looks at Kim who seems to be trying to shrink into her covers and then to his wife who seems oddly in a dream-state and trying to suppress a smile for some unfathomable reason.

Ron's elbow bounces on the bed when he gets down on his knees and says, "Kim! I'm here for you! I…" He never gets a chance to finish because the bounce made her nauseous feelings overwhelm her and she throws up into the bowl in front of her.

Mrs. Possible stands up and pushes her husband out as she says, "Yes, Kimberly will be just fine…" (She smiles at Kim even as Kim throws up again) "Just fine…"

_(Meanwhile at Wade's home)_

Wade is typing at the keyboard and analyzing the scans of the device that had caused Kim and Ron to age until they were both 30 years old. He was amazed that the Kimmunicator held so much memory and still had room to spare! It was able to contain the very detailed scans of the device in 3D, more than enough data for him to replicate it as a hologram that he could interact with if he wanted.

Wade softly whispers to himself, "No… that won't work, there is a 45 chance that they could go reverse all the way until they're 3 years old." He types some more commands into his keyboard when his computer suddenly beeps at him as it had been running a program to alert him if there were any problems with the way it had aged them.

He punches a button and it pops up, leaving the program he'd been working on as a tiny window in a window kind of look. He gasps as the program reveals that even though it had aged them to 30, it was not done with them and what was worse is that unless he could find a way to fix things, it was only going to get worse for Kim and Ron.

_(At Drakken's latest lair)_

Drakken was fuming, "Shego! What do you suppose happened? My plan was fool proof!"

Shego couldn't help but say, "Yes, but was it evil genius proof?"

Drakken starts to say, "I don't know, but I suppose… Hey! Shego!" and she laughs a little before saying, "Sorry Dr. D…"

Drakken fumes before he says, "Shego, as near as I can figure it… the damage only made the device work at half capacity, but another dose of it should still make it so my plan will work!"

Shego shakes her head, "We don't even have your aging device anymore, remember Dr. D?"

Drakken's shoulders slump down before he says, "Oh drat it all! I guess we'll have to come up with a new plan to beat them!" He walks around a little bit before he says, "I've got it! They're adults now right?"

Shego crosses her arms and says, "Yeah, so what about it Dr. D?"

Drakken grins before he says, "Then I have just the plan to deal with them…" before he breaks out in some evil laughter with a puzzled Shego watching on.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, as everyone can prolly guess by now... KP is pregnant. With who's child? How many? Any guesses? hehehehe :) I will leave that as a surprise. Also as far as Drakken's plan goes, that will also be a surprise. Evil ain't I? As for the dream last chapter, it wasn't quite a doctor's visit, tho it did involve the father. :) That's all I'll say.

Captainamelia: a baby shower party might happen... might. :)

Campy: Thanks for the review

Jman2.0: Should be interesting to just see how KIM deals with a baby as a teen in an adult body!

KR Forever: You're fairly close, I'll give you that. :)

kpultimatefan: Hmmms, I won't say yet if you're right or not yet... you'll just have to read to find out.

userx: thanks for the nice review :)

darkwolfstoppable: thanks for the review

sirducksworthy: Ron's reaction is coming up soon, so don't miss it:)

drakken's woman: Thanks for the nice review :) I try :) I hope you'll keep on reading!

Ramafan: Thanks for the nice review!

chao-hellsing: I guess I made it TOO obvious...lol well, I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Spells Trouble

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 6: Truth Spells Trouble**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

Drakken was pacing the room of his latest lair when Shego finally comes in and he says, "Shego! Did you accomplish everything?"

Shego approaches Drakken after dropping off some stuff at one of his building tables and says, "Yeah, I got everything done on your list Dr. D but I still don't see how this is going to help us against them."

Drakken laughs as he looks at a confused Shego, "Oh, trust me Shego… by the end of the week, Kim Possible will wish she had never stepped foot in our lair!"

Shego looks at him with a confused expression as she watches him move over to one of the tables where he usually builds his weird devices. She thinks, "I wonder what lame plan that Dr. D is cooking up this time."

Shego gives up trying to figure out what he is planning this time and just walks over to a table to grab the evil magazine titled, "Evil Fighting Styles" with pictures and various labels all over it proclaiming that style or this style best against certain moves or good guys. She skims through it and thinks, "Nah, my style is the best and theirs are all lame-o." So she tosses it back to the table and picks up another one titled "Villains Weekly" and thinks, "This one usually has some good tips…" before she starts to bury her nose in it just in time for Drakken to start his usual ranting.

_(Possible Residence)_

Mr. Possible had left to go to work with the kids staying home from school after Mrs. Possible had called in for them both.

Kim was in the kitchen after having recovered from her throwing up and feeling like she was starving! Ron was sitting on the inside on the chance that Kim might need to suddenly get up and run to the bathroom to throw up again with Rufus beside Ron on the table.

Ron says, "Kim, are you sure you're all right? I mean it hasn't been all that long ago since you stopped throwing up."

Kim turns her head to look at Ron as her mother cooks in the kitchen before she says, "Yes Ron! I'm sure it was just a something I ate or something. So not the drama! I'm hungry now that my stomach is all empty." She is wearing the largest clothing she had to keep her pregnancy hidden from Ron as a part of her mind wondered if it was Ron's child since she'd seen their rings and Ron still as oblivious as ever seemed not to notice yet.

Kim's mother smiles a little and thinks, "Ok Kimmie, you are missing what is right in front of your nose." She picks up the large plate of pancakes that she had whipped up quickly and brings it to the table. As she does so, she looks down at Kim's belly and is shocked to see that it has grown even more since the last time she saw it. She thinks, "Kim's pregnancy is progressing quite quickly, and since Kim's body is supposed to be where it is in the future… Hmmms, I wonder if that means Kim was already pregnant for some time in the future and now her body is trying to play catch up. I better talk to Wade about this since he's been studying the effects of whatever zapped her and Ron."

Ron says, "Ok Kim, but if you need anything, just let me know and I'm there!" which makes Kim's mother and Kim smile at the sweet gesture by Ron.

Kim sees the plate of food and says, "Thanks Mom!" before she dives into the plate in front of her to eat with a surprising hunger that she didn't realize she had felt until she started to eat.

Ron is surprised by Kim's apparent starvation as that can be the only explanation for the way she attacks at her food and watches as it quickly disappears. Just as Kim can say, "Can I have more, please Mom?" Another plate, apparently prepared ahead of time is placed in front of Kim.

Kim says, "Thanks Mom" with a thankful smile at her before she starts to eat the food her mother placed before her even as Kim's mother says, "Ron, would you like anything?"

Ron nods and says, "Yes, Mrs. Dr. P." with Rufus tying a napkin around his neck, looking like he wanted some food too.

Mrs. Possible says, "I'll make something for you and Rufus right away." She turns and starts to cook, but before she finishes she hears Kim groaning a little. She looks at Kim and sees that Ron is already on the job, which makes her smile a little as she thinks, "Just like a caring, attentive husband..." before she says, "Kim, are you alright?"

Kim nods as she is able to sit up more straight now as whatever was bothering her seemed to be easing up on her. She says, "I'm ok Mom, the pain is going away now." She moves her hands away from the stomach and it isn't hard to guess for Mrs. Possible what happened.

Ron looks concerned from where he was sitting beside her and is looking at her face as he says, "Are you sure KP? You don't need to go to the hospital or something?"

Kim looks a little panicked at the mention of the hospital and quickly says, "No Ron! I'm fine!" before she looks down at the table and at her belly that was hidden from Ron. She then adds in thought, "At least I hope I am…"

Ron says, "Ok KP, I won't bug you about it any more." And he sits back in his seat, looking over at Kim's mother before he says, "Can I help you Mrs. Dr. P?"

Mrs. Possible shakes her head, "It is ok Ron, I've got it but thanks for the sweet offer." She then picks up some more food before she walks over to serve Ron as well.

Ron dives into the food before him even as Mrs. Possible puts down some food for Rufus who dives into his own food like a shark.

Rufus finishes his food in record time while Ron eats his just a little slower since he keeps glancing at Kim sitting there after having finished yet another meal, which showed uncharacteristic hunger on her part. Rufus eyes what is left of Ron's food as he pauses and decides to try to go after the uneaten part as Rufus was still hungry.

Ron looks down and tries to block Rufus from eating his food with his hand as he says, "Hey! This is my food buddy!" When Rufus runs into Ron's hand and bonks against the ring hard he rubs his head and waves his little paw up at him as he squeaks a bit angrily.

Ron says, "Hey, what's this on my hand?" as he notices the ring for the first time. At the moment Ron says that and starts to bring his hand up for a closer look, Kim moves her hands to sit on them while Kim's mother thinks, "Uh-Oh… This isn't going to be good."

Ron looks closely at his hand and says, "What is this thing? Is this some kind of new gadget by Wade?" He turns his hand over and says, "This looks kind of like a wedding ring… but that can't be right." Suddenly it occurs to what he just said and jumps out of the seat as he shouts, "WEDDING RING? Who did I marry? When? How?"

Ron turns his head to look at Kim's mother and sees the calm, yet flustered look before he whips his head over to Kim as something suddenly dawns on him. He says, "Kim! I'm married!"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah Ron… I know…" she pulls out the hand with her wedding ring still stuck to her finger and holds it so that it shines in the light from the overhead light. She watches Ron's eyes grow as big as saucers even as the understanding starts to dawn in his eyes, waiting for what she knows must follow next if she knew Ron at all.

Ron starts to stammer, "Wh-what is th-that? Is that a-a-a wed-ding ring on your f-finger, Kim? A-are we-we-we married?" He sees Kim look sheepish before she says, "I… I don't know… we might be."

Ron looks at Rufus on the table, laying on his back with content after having eaten all of Ron's food the moment he abandoned it. He says, "Did you know buddy?" to which Rufus sits up and nods.

Ron looks back at Kim who is still holding up her hand before he raises his hand up so that in his field of vision, his hand is next to hers and he can see how the gold bands look almost exactly like each other. His jaw drops as Kim turns her ring and sees how it sparkles in only the way a diamond can.

Ron does the only thing he can do; roll up his eyes up in his head and faints with Kim and her mother rushing up to catch Ron before he can hurt himself. Kim's mother is the first to grab him since she'd been closer to him. Kim was able to help steady Ron and help her mother guide him to the nearby table where they could prop him up against the back.

Kim's mother says, "Well, that actually went better than I thought he'd take it." This gets a "Are you nuts mother?" look from Kim. She defends herself by saying, "I honestly thought he'd hyperventilate and then pass out the moment he saw his ring. He surprised me by lasting as long as he did. I guess helping you fight all those villains helped build up his shock ability."

Kim frowned, as she seemed to consider that before she says with a worried look at her mother, "Mom, if he reacted this badly to the possibility of us being married. What do think he's going to be like when I tell him I'm pregnant too?"

Neither of them noticed Ron coming to consciousness after his brief faint and he started to hear Kim and her mother talking. When Ron heard Kim say, "What do you think he's going to be like when I tell him I'm pregnant too?"

Ron's mind shocks him with "I AM A DADDY TOO?" He passes out even harder this time and groans which causes Kim and her mother to look at him and think that he was just groaning because he might be waking up but when he doesn't wake up after about a minute they decide to finish their conversation in the next room, leaving Rufus to watch over Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Well, sorry this took so long but I've been working on updating a couple stories. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I just wanted to end where Ron discovered all of Kim's secrets that she knows about and now he must deal with it which will be covered in the next chapter. As for Drakken's evil plan... well, you know STD? His new plan will just as effective yet simpler. I'd really like to hear any thoughts of what you guys and gals think of Ron's reaction and maybe about what he'll do next. 

jasminevr: Who ever said Kim was married to Ron? Even Kim and Ron themselves don't know for sure. bwhahahaha! Next stop! The doctor's office! Will it be their child or not?

MatthewC: Well, you'll just have to see how Kim deals with the fact that her future self is married and pregnant as the story unfolds.

KR FOREVER: You'll just have to wait until the chapter where they go to the doctor's to find about how the baby is doing in Kim's hyper-accelerated womb. I trust that you've liked this chapter:)

Chao-hellsing: You'll just have to see what else I've got planned for Kim and Ron! Just keep on reading and please review!

Harufu: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep on watching!

Ace Ian Combat: Lol, I like your hunch! Still, keep on reading and you'll find out soon enough!

drakwolfstoppable: Will they turn back? Oh, they MIGHT... but the question is, with the baby on board, should they?

Sirducksworthy: You'll just have to wait for Dr. D's plan to unfold just like it did in STD. As for twins, singles, or whatever, you'll just have to wait and see though I get the impression my readers would LIKE to see Kim with twins. :) Rufus thanks you for what you said about him in the review btw!

Heh: Sorry, but you'll just have to wait for the truth to come out just like everyone else!

Lysander: I agree, Drakken shouldn't mess with Kim and Ron while Kim is having a baby. heh, I had planned for some chaos to happen because of the baby and it'll make Drakken regret he ever did this.

The X-factor: I'm glad you like my story. I've got a few more surprises and secrets in store. Some you will never be able to guess... Keep on reading and discover what they are! Thanks for the compliment, it always does good to hear someone say I'm a talented writer.

lordshego: I'm glad you find it so funny. Keep on reading for more silliness and seriousness!


	7. Chapter 7: Black Hole Troubles

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 7: Black Hole Troubles**

_(Kim's House)_

Ron moans softly as he wakes up with Rufus sitting on the table facing him. He is still half-out of it as he says, "Ohhh... Rufus, I had the craziest dream... I dreamed that Kim and I were married..." He brings his hand up to rub his head and it happens to be the one with the gold wedding ring on it. He continues to say, "And she was... I mean I was going to be a father..."

At that very moment, Ron opens his eyes more to see the wedding ring on his finger and that's when his eyes go wide with his brain going fully awake in shock. He jumps from the seat with his eyes as wide as they can be as he yells, "Rufus! I have a ring! That means... I'm married to Kim!"

Kim and her mother were sitting on the sofa in the living room still talking when they hear some noise coming from the kitchen that sounds a lot like yelling in Ron's voice. Kim's mother says, "I guess he's awake now Kim, you really should tell him you're pregnant too."

Kim sighs with her head tilted just a little, causing her hair to drape over her eyes for a moment before she nods, "I know you're right Mom... I just hope that he doesn't pass out again or freak out about it."

Kim's mother says, "Honey, if I know Ron, he will freak out at first but then he'll be by your side like always and support you in every way. That's just the kind of good friend he is." She pats her daughter's shoulder before she stands and says, "Come, lets go before he hurts himself."

Kim nods to her mother and so they both get up to walk towards the kitchen. They get about as far as the stairs when Ron comes bursting out of the door and he looks a bit on the freaked side. He doesn't see Kim or her mother right away as his eyes look left and right but once he looks forward and spots Kim, he runs up to her and stops before her, gaping down at her big belly.

Ron shouts almost in a panic, "So it wasn't a dream! You're really pregnant! We're married!" He continues to look up and down at Kim who tries to cup her fingers together in front of her as if she wasn't pregnant but they come to rest upon her belly, which only draws more attention to it.

Kim says, "Um... yeah... I guess so..." She looks at Ron into the eyes with her bright green eyes to meet his brown ones with her red hair framing her sad face and she says with a hint of asking in her voice, "Ron... I'd really appreciate if you don't freak out about this too much, this is kinda hard on me too."

Something about the way she said that or perhaps in the tone of her voice seems to work as Ron snaps out of his freaked out state and he meets her look with an serious look before he says, "You're right KP, and from here on out you're both my number one priority!"

Kim raises an eyebrow even though she knew that what Ron was saying was quite grown up, for him. She wondered for a moment what her mother had to do with anything. She says, "What do you mean Ron? Why would my mother be number one priority too?"

Ron shakes his head side to side before he says, "Uh-uh, not her KP... You and the BABY!" He says the last word a little louder than he meant to but it has the effect of drawing Kim back to her predicament and she blushes as she says, "Oh... I see. Thanks Ron."

Just then coming from upstairs is Mr. Possible and he says, "What's with all the shouting? I could hear the noise from upstairs. I could have sworn I heard the word baby a moment ago..." He freezes at the stairs as he sees the bulge on Kim until she says softly, "Um, Hi Daddy..."

Mr. Possible just stands there slack-jawed for a few moments before his face starts to change into one of anger as he sees Ron standing next to her and puts two and two together. He storms down the rest of the stairs very loudly, which makes Kim back up a step as she covers her belly in a protective way.

Kim is surprised when Ron stands in front of Kim like a shield and standing tall as he can so as to make his presence more visible than Kim's, looking as if he wasn't the least bit afraid. She looks up at Ron's strength and willingness to stand before her angry father when she knew he was probably worried about the 'black hole' thing that her father had threatened when they went out on their first date. Still, she was grateful that he was there for her as her instincts to preserve the life in her belly were kicking in quite a bit at that moment.

Neither one of the two kids was more surprised than Mr. Possible when he was stopped by his own wife at the foot of the stairs as she blocked his path with her hands resting on her hips defiantly. He says to his wife, "Out of the way, I've got a few words to say to them! Especially Ronald!"

Mrs. Possible puts her hands on his chest and looks at him with a determined look in her eyes as she says, "Honey, you will NOT talk to them out of anger and right now you are too angry to think straight!"

Mr. Possible says in an angry voice, "But my Kimmie-cup is pregnant and it could only be _that_ Ronald's fault!" He points at Ron in an accusing way but Ron doesn't shrink from the accusation at all and stays right where he is to keep protecting Kim.

No one saw what came next, but Mrs. Possible says in a very cold, angry voice that even Kim had seldom heard but when her mother used it she knew not to cross her, "Honey, I love you very much but for your own sake I think you had better shut up or I promise you I will slap you so hard that it'll make your head spin!" The voice gave her chills as she knew her mother meant serious business and apparently even in his enraged state, he knew not to cross his wife at that moment as she could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

Mr. Possible's shoulders slumps down in defeat as he says in a defeated voice, "Fine... I'll go calm down." He looks at Ron and says, "Later, we're going to have a man to man talk." He is surprised when Ron says without fear, "Looking forward to it Mr. Dr. P." He looks at Ron for a long second, wondering what has come over the normally childish, scary-cat person he knew and then he sees the reason. It was the way Kim was standing behind him. He figures out that the way he was storming down the stairs, he must have looked pretty scary and that Ron was doing the whole 'protect Kim' thing. After this, all the anger and fight just washes out of him and he goes to sit down by the couch.

Mrs. Possible turns to Kim and Ron before she says, "Come on you two, lets go upstairs. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." She waits until Ron starts moving who is followed by Kim and she catches the sad look from Kim's face at her father before she heads upstairs with her shoulders a bit down.

Mrs. Possible frowns as she knows that her husband's thoughtless words in the heat of anger was already hurting Kim. She was going to have to set her husband straight and see what she could do to fix things.

Mrs. Possible follows them up and when they get to the hallway she says, "Kim, lets go to your room. I want you to lay down." She sees Kim nod before she says, "Sure mother." She watches as Ron opens the door for Kim, which makes her smile for just a moment as she thinks, "Ron will take excellent care of Kim, I hope she realizes how lucky she is." Her thoughts are spoiled by the expression on Kim's face as she walks through the door and remembers that she has to do something.

Once everyone is in the room, Kim lays down onto the bed with Ron helping by pulling back the sheets and tucking her in carefully. Kim's mother sits down at the foot of the bed and uses a tender tone of voice as she says, "Kim honey, you know your father didn't really mean what he said. He was just angry because he didn't know what to do about his little girl being pregnant."

Kim turns onto her side and says, "Maybe, but I dunno... he seemed pretty upset at me and Ron..." She didn't know what to do or why her feelings felt so out of whack. She felt a tear starting to leak from her eye until she feels a hand touch her shoulder and when she turns her head to look at the source, which is Ron she feels a little guilty because she got Ron involved in this whole mess.

Ron says, "Don't worry Kim, your father will calm down and everything will be ok. Trust me KP, I've always got your back don't I?" He gives her a warm smile to comfort her which makes her feel better for some reason and she says, "Thanks Ron, really."

Kim's mother stands up and says, "You've been through a lot Kim, so get some rest while we take care of your father, ok?" She waits until Kim nods and then leaves even as Ron leaves Rufus behind to watch over Kim like before.

Ron and Kim's mother walk down the hallway but just as they get to the top of the stairs she grabs at his arm for a second and turns to him to say, "Ronald, I just want to say thank you. It took a lot of courage for you to stand up to my husband as angry as he was. I also saw how you took the defensive position for Kim when he was storming down the steps." She pauses as she looks at Ron's face and sees him fall back into the Ron she normally knew as he looked embarrassed and a little at a loss for words. She then says, "I wasn't about to let you stand up to James by yourself though, not when I could do something and I certainly didn't like the way Kim looked at that moment."

Ron nods and meets her eyes before he says, "I know, I didn't like how she looked either. I would do anything for KP which also includes standing up even to her father if it meant protecting her and the baby."

Mrs. Possible smiles as she pats his shoulder as she says, "I know Ron, I know..." After a moment of silence, Mrs. Possible says, "Come on, let's go face James and don't worry. I'll be there right beside you to back you up just like you were for Kim."

Ron gives her a worried look as he thinks about how Kim's father had one threatened to send him to a black hole if he'd ever done anything to Kim and he couldn't imagine anything worse to Kim's father than seeing Kim pregnant and... with the situation as it was, he could imagine Kim calling this a 12.9 on the weirdness scale. Still, after everything they'd been through, he couldn't imagine he'd ever leave her side.

Even after he nods to Kim's mother and they resume walking, he couldn't but help wonder about the future. He knew about the rings now and about Kim being pregnant, so did that mean at some point their new boyfriend/girlfriend status would develop into something more? To where he would become her husband? The thought of being married to was a little scary to him but on the other side of the coin the thought also pleased him a lot as loved Kim a lot already and he knew that they had been together since Pre-K, so why not spend the rest of their lives together? Ron couldn't imagine a more better life than that of being with Kim forever. He was forced to put aside all such thoughts as he came to a stop in front of Kim's father who had thankfully looked like he had cooled off some since the stairs incident.

Mr. Possible still didn't look entirely happy but when he saw his wife standing beside Ron, he knew he had to keep his head or she'd give him something to worry about. He had taken the time to cool off though and taken the time to think about things. He knew that it was impossible to have gotten as quickly pregnant looking as he'd seen her from the first time he'd seen Kim so he figured that it must have something to do with whatever Drew, Drakken to Kim and Ron zapped them with. Still, he figured that the child was Ron's as he couldn't imagine Kim giving herself to anyone else and because of that he wanted Kim and Ron to marry, as it'd be the only proper thing to do.

Mr. Possible says, "It is ok Ron, I have calmed down some. So I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what's going on and what we're going to do about this."

Mrs. Possible puts her hand on Ron's shoulder and says to her husband, "Listen, as far as we all know. Kim is with a child, probably in her late term at this point so she could give birth at almost any point now. So I would really appreciate it if you'd go upstairs and tell your daughter that you didn't mean what you said about Ron when you found out that she was pregnant."

Mr. Possible says, "Well, they are still going to have to do the right thing and marry. I wouldn't want anything less than the father of the child to be married to my Kimmie-cup" He sounds determined to at least win on some ground.

Mrs. Possible turns her head to look at Ron and she says, "Show him the ring Ron."

Ron nods meekly before he raises his hand, the one with the gold wedding ring on his finger and in the light of the living room, there was no mistaking it for anything else but a wedding ring. He watches as Mr. Possible shows shock upon his face, then as he looks at Ron, then the ring again as if trying to comprehend what he was seeing before he finally looks at his wife. He wondered what Kim's father must be thinking at that moment and what would he do next? What would he say next?

Mr. Possible says, "W-when did this happen? Did you know about this?" to his wife as he looks at her after having seen the ring on Ron's finger.

Mrs. Possible says, "As far as I know, the ring appeared as part of their new clothes and gear after they were changed by Drakken's device."

Ron is surprised by this and says, "They were? How come I didn't know until just recently?" to Mrs. Possible.

This surprises Mr. Possible and he says, "Ron didn't know either? Who knew? When? I want details!"

Mrs. Possible sighs as she says, "I think Kim was the first one to notice anything like the rings. She was also the first to know about the pregnancy I think since it IS her body after all." She gives the two men a look as if not to challenge her on that last part and they don't challenge but it is obvious that they both have a lot of questions. She says to Ron, "Do you remember when Kim passed the first time?"

Ron nods, "Yeah, I remember. It had me really worried about her as she normally doesn't pass out."

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, I think she passed out from the shock of seeing the wedding ring on her finger and she probably say yours way before you ever saw yours. I bet you never even noticed it because on your adult body, you'd grown so used to it. Also your mind must have adapted to the new older, more grown up body automatically or you and Kim would have been rejecting your own bodies."

This last part made the two guys panicked as they thought about how Kim's life was in danger, it never even occurred to Ron that he could have rejected his own body. Ron was worried about Kim first as it didn't matter to him, Kim came first in his eyes and always would.

Mrs. Possible can tell what they must be thinking and says, "It looks like that never happened, so don't worry. I think that temporal effect that Wade mentioned earlier had a delayed effect upon their bodies. Think about it. Clothes and other non-living things are easy to change and its effects would be immediate but living things such as bodies and babies would take a longer time."

Both Mr. Possible and Ron thought about it and Mr. Possible was able to grasp the concept first since he was a father and thus knew about such things more readily than Ron who was still in high school. But still, Ron had never been a father or through lamaz classes as Mr. Possible had been, at least as far as anyone knew for no one knew for certain about the future where Kim and Ron as far as they were concerned.

Mr. Possible says, "So, Kim could be about to give birth to a child any day now?" His mind was still reeling in the thought that his little girl, who was now in an adult body and pregnant. It was a difficult concept for him to grasp over such a short time.

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "Yes and until we get her to the hospital and have that belly scanned, I don't even know the gender or how many she may have in there."

Ron's eyes go wide as he says, "H-h-how many?" The thought of Kim having more than one kid on the way was a shocker to him. But he hadn't even thought about Kim having more than one child after learning she was pregnant but then he remembered that Kim's mother had twins, so why not Kim? He thought he'd heard somewhere that the ability to have twins would in the family.

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "Yes Ron, she could very will be carrying more than one child given the size of her belly but we can't know for that for sure right now."

Ron suddenly feels a little faint at the thought of taking care of twins when he remembered how much of a handful Jim and Tim were and so he then sits down on the couch beside Mr. Possible who was glad he was sitting already as he was thinking about the possibility of his little girl who he had to correct in his mind, as she was certainly not a little girl anymore.

Something occurs to Mr. Possible and he says, "When did you find out about the ring and Kim's pregnancy?" to his wife.

Mrs. Possible says, "I found out about the ring when they both came back from the mission and I saw Ron's ring on his finger while Kim was trying to hide her hands until Wade called. That's when I saw her ring as well." She moves to sit down on a recliner beside the two and says then, "I found out about Kim's pregnancy when Ron was running downstairs to get a bowl for Kim to throw up in and I pulled back the blanket. She didn't want anyone to know so I respected her wishes."

Mr. Possible says, "Still, you should have told me. I am your husband after all and we don't usually keep secrets from each other."

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, if I'd told you from the beginning, what would you have done?" She doesn't even wait for an answer before she says, "I know you very well and I think you would have jumped the gun and reacted exactly the way you did on the stairs. That wouldn't have done anyone any good would it?"

Mr. Possible thinks about what she said and looks down at the floor in thought before he looks up and says, "You're right. I would have but I certainly hope that you would have told me at some point."

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "I would have left that up to Kim mostly, but yes I would have told you eventually."

Mr. Possible looks a bit relieved in that and then he turns to Ron who looks back as he says, "Ronald, I want to apologize for earlier. I had no reason to react the way I did other than a lame excuse that I was simply reacting as a father. I hope that you can forgive me... I hope that Kim can forgive me for scaring her." He looks down for a moment when he says that last bit before looking back up at Ron.

Ron reaches out and puts his hand on Mr. Possible's shoulder, which surprises him before Ron says, "There's nothing to forgive. You were just thinking about Kim and wanted to do what was best for her. Trust me, I know because that's exactly what I was trying to do when I stood in front of her."

Mrs. Possible thinks Ron has certainly become more mature and then a thought hits her, "Could his maturity also be a continuing effect of the ray that they were hit with? Or could it be something else?" She wondered as she thought about all that has happened ever since the kids came home.

Mr. Possible says, "Thank you Ronald, and I'll be sure to go up right away to square things right with Kimberly."

Ron says, "I'm sure she'd like that Mr. Dr. P." before he removes his hand from Mr. Possible's shoulder.

Mr. Possible stands up and says, "I'm going to go right now and talk to her and let her know I still love her and that I still think good of you. In fact, I think I'll tell her that I couldn't think of a better man for her to marry... er, have married. You know what I mean."

Ron nods before he says, "Yes, I think I do. Although... I have to admit this is a bit weird for me. One day I'm just dating Kim and the next I find I'm married to her and she's with child."

Mr. Possible says, "Yes, I know how that feels. It is just as strange to know that my little girl who is dating her best friend from Pre-K and the next it seems they're married with children. So we're on the same page Ronald, or should I call you Ron now that it seems you're part of the family?"

Ron smiles as he says, "That... that'd be fine with me." He wonders if he should ask him if he can call him "Dad" while he's at it but then he decides not to press his luck. He watches as Mr. Possible stands up and says to him, "You're going to be a fine man when you grow up Ron. I can tell and I know that you'll always take good care of Kim as you always have."

Ron smiles at the compliment while Mrs. Possible smiles at the nice way things have ended because she'd been worried that her husband and Ron would not have been able to work things through but then she realized that she didn't need to worry. Ron had always been practically like a family member ever since they were kids, so it was only natural that he was one.

Mr. Possible walks away and goes up the stairs to talk to Kim and he'd just entered her room when the doorbell went off.

Mrs. Possible gets up and goes to the door while Ron takes a deep breath as he didn't realize that he'd been almost holding his breath during a few of those moments.

Once Mrs. Possible opens the door she sees a man standing that she didn't know with a very somber expression on his face as well as an equally somber looking woman in matching suits. She guessed that they were government people with they way they looked but she couldn't figure out what they'd be doing at her house.

The man says, "Hello, are you Mrs. Possible?"

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "Yes, I'm Mrs. Dr. Possible, what can I do for you two?"

The man says, "We are here to take in an unidentified female redhead and blond male and send them to be under the care of Sheila Gonez."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all liked this latest chapter. What do you think? Do you all think Mrs. Possible is onto something or not? Did any of you find Mr. Possible reaction ok or too much? What do you all think about how poor Kim is taking all of this? What about the mysterious people who have showed up? Any thoughts? Who ever could be Shelia Gonez? Will Kim have 1 or more babies? Will she even have to? Read my next chapter to find out! And remember, reviews equal more quicker chapter updates:)  



	8. Chapter 8: White Dice, Black Dice

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music cd. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 8: White Dice, Black Dice**

_(Upstairs in the Possible Home)_

Kim was lying in bed, unable to get any rest with her bed soaked in a tiny spot with tears that had come to her. Tears that she'd been unable to stop no matter how she tried because for once she felt so out of control and helpless to do anything. She clutched at the bed sheets with her hand as she heard someone walking in the hallway and from the steps it sounded like either her father or Ron in his new body.

The footsteps stop right in front of her door and with the longest pause at the door; Kim knew that it would have to be her father as he was probably thinking about what to say to her. She didn't particularly want to see her father after what he'd done to hurt her feelings but on another level, she didn't want the pain to continue either and hoped that he could make it better.

Tries to hide her face under the cover, as she didn't want her father to see that she'd been crying. She then closes her eyes to give him the illusion that she was asleep, or at least that had been her hope.

Mr. Possible slowly opens the door and peeks in. He sees Kim in a very rare sight, looking like she was sad and trying to hide from everyone but in this case, he knew that she was trying to hide from none other than him.

He slowly walks in and quietly closes the door behind him before he walks up to her bed. He gently sits down and sees her turn under the sheets so that her back is facing him. He sighs softly and thinks, "I can't blame her. I better do what I can to put this right…"

Kim feels her father's hand come to rest on her through the blanket before he says, "Kim, I'm sorry I lost my temper downstairs. I know I have no excuse for it, but when I saw you pregnant… I… just lost it."

Kim remains quiet as she listens to her father talk and while it was a nice apology, it didn't cover what had truly hurt her. She did feel a little bit better about his reaction and the way he stormed at her down the stairs but his words were still stinging her heart.

Mr. Possible knows he hasn't said the right thing yet as he didn't get a response out of her yet. He then says to her, "Look Kim... about Ron..." It was at this moment he notices that she seems to tense up under the sheets and knew then that he'd hit the mark on what was really bothering her.

He says, "I had a talk with him and your mother downstairs. They... helped me to see that I had over-reacted a bit. Ron has showed quite a bit of maturity. He is going to... that is, he is a good husband to you and I know he will be a good father to your kids." He feels her relax a little under the blanket before he continues by saying, "Ron knows how I feel, and now I want you to know that I approve of him. Will you accept my apology Kimmie-cub?"

Kim pushes down the bed sheets and turns to face her father with tears flowing down her cheeks before she sits up and gives her father a big hug. She feels her father wrap an arm around her gently and hears him say, "You've found a good man in Ron..." It is those words in which she squeezes him in her arms before she says, "Thank you Dad... I needed that. To hear that you approve of Ron... I forgive you." Silence falls and they just remain hugging each other with Kim's tears finally stopping and coming to slowly dry some upon her cheeks.

The two of them have their silent, peaceful moment broken by the loud sounds of some yelling downstairs. Neither one of them can make out what is being said at first with the door closed to her room but then there is silence for a few moments, and it is the wrong kind of silence that sets off Kim's danger senses that she used whenever she was on a mission.

Suddenly Kim's mother bursts into the room with her eyes firm but scared, the look she usually had whenever she had to do something important. She says, "Kim! You have to leave NOW!" She points out the window, which is something she never would point a pregnant woman to do, but the situation was anything but normal.

Kim says, "Mom? What's going on? Where is Ron?" as she stands up, her mind in worry for him, more than herself.

Mr. Possible says, "What's going on downstairs? What caused that ruckus?" As he stands up from Kim's bed.

Mrs. Possible grabs Kim's hand starts to drag her towards the window, "Come on Kimberly, this isn't the time for questions!"

Kim tugs hard, almost escaping from her mother's grip but she does manage to get her to stop as she says, "What is going on? Where is Ron? I am not leaving without him!"

Mrs. Possible knew her daughter's loyalty and devotion to her best friend and future husband was an admirable trait but in this case it was going to be trouble. She looks at her straight into the eyes and says, "He's been captured Honey..."

Kim's eyes go wide in shock for a second before they narrow and she says almost coldly, "By who?"

Both parents knew that look, she wouldn't be moving from that spot until she got answers. So, Mrs. Possible says, "By your arch-foes Drakken and Shego." Those very words made both Mr. Possible and Kim understand why she was so worried.

Kim says, "I'm going to go help Ron!" and starts to head towards the door, forgetting that her mother still has a grip on her arm. She looks back at the moment she can't head any further and says, "Let go! There might still be time to save him!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, they've already taken him and they're searching for you right now." They hear footsteps going up the stairs so she lowers her voice as she says then, "Ron's last words before they dragged him away were for me to make sure you and the baby escaped. Now, I plan to fulfill my promise to him if I have to carry you out!"

Kim hears the footsteps approaching and after a heartbeat she nods to her mother. They go out the window and slowly climb down with her father just behind her. When they touch down, they hear noises in Kim's room as if someone was looking for her. She looks up, wishing she could stop them from making a mess and just before she looks away, she thinks quietly, "I'm sorry Ron... I'll get you back. I promise."

The three of them make their way quietly as they can down the street, watching for any signs of them being followed. Kim had taken the lead early on as she was the most experienced at handling super freaks on a regular basis and the fact that she was pregnant didn't seem to slow her down any. Still, they took breaks for Kim whether she wanted them or not for the sake of Kim's health and the baby's.

Suddenly, Rufus pops his head out a pocket that he'd climbed into when Kim was leaving. He was still going to keep a watch on Kim, especially after hearing Kim's mother tell her that Ron wanted her and the baby safe. He looks up at Kim who looked like she was in what Ron once called her "mission mode" in which she would work hard to succeed and do the impossible somehow.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeps from the same pocket that Rufus was in and he is forced to move out of the way as her hand moves quickly with practiced ease to snatch it from her pocket. She turns it on and once she sees Wades face pop up quickly she says, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade says, "Kim! You'll never believe what I just discovered within the files of the Kimmunicator!"

Kim says, "Wade, can it wait? Ron's been kidnapped by Drakken and Shego!"

At the mention of her arch-foe's name he says, "What? When did this happen? How?"

Kim says grimly, "They came to my house Wade and grabbed Ron."

Mrs. Possible moves up so that Wade can see her and says, "They took us totally by surprise! They introduced themselves as government agents demanding to see Kim and Ron but the moment they saw Ron..." She pauses to reflect upon her memories for a moment before she continues to say, "I don't know exactly how to describe it exactly... it was as if they were elastic because their arms grew and they tried to grab him!"

Kim listens closely as in the escape they had talked very little, so as to keep the noise down and evade. She had wondered ever since escaping from her room, just exactly what went on downstairs.

Mrs. Possible says, "Ron managed to evade them using some sort of martial art I've never seen before and also block their hands the first few times. One of mentioned something about capturing Kim and Ron for experimenting on Drakken and Shego during one of the blocks and they were surprised that Ron was being so difficult. It was then that Ron asked me keep Kim safe while he provided the distraction like the sidekick he was."

Kim looks a little sad, as she had thought that he understood he was her partner, not a sidekick, no matter what the villains said.

Mrs. Possible then says, "I promised him I would do that and ran up the stairs, watching the fight out of the corner of my. I stopped at the top of the stairs where I watched him fight with great skill! I don't think even Nana would have stood a chance against him but the odds were against him as there were so many of them!"

Kim feels her eyes tearing up as she could guess what was coming but she listened, determined to hear the end of the tale. She turns her head a little as she feels her father's hand come to rest on her shoulder and with a silent nod to her and a thankful smile back, they both listen to the rest of her mother's story.

Mrs. Possible says, "I know he saw me just as they captured him and dragged him away. I didn't want to disappoint him by letting her get captured. So, I grabbed Kim and here we are, on the run."

Mr. Possible says from behind Kim, "I always knew Ron would grow up to be a good man, I just never expected to see this happen so soon."

Wade nods on the screen and says, "I'll get you three a ride to one of the safe houses that we'd planned for this case. I'm sorry about this Kim, but don't worry we'll get Ron back safely."

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, you rock." Before she frowns and says, "Yeah, I'll get Ron back somehow."

Wade says, "No Kim! We can't risk any harm to you or you risk your future children!"

Kim raises an eyebrow and says, "Dramatic much, Wade?"

Wade shakes his head, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I found family photos in the Kimmunicator!" He presses a button on his computer and the Kimmunicator starts to hum briefly before it starts to project family photos. It starts to reveal pictures from the past for her that go as far back as to when she was a child hanging out with Ron to present day ones up. Everyone starts to watch more closely when it starts to show not-so-far ones in the future, but the real shockers were the wedding photos and pictures of Kim holding a baby in some hospital.

Wade taps another button so that it freezes onto a of a group photo that looks like it is about Christmas time and it shows her parents with grown up versions of Jim and Tim with who she assumed were their future wives and then she saw... Kim blinks as her mother says, "Oh my!" with even her father saying, "I don't believe it!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know this chapter was pretty short but I typed it up on a palmtop while waiting for my doctor to see me and if you've ever been to the doctor's office then you KNOW you have a long wait. LOL! Still, boredom does stir the ol' creative juices at least. So, what did you all think of Mr. Possible's apology? I tried to make it as real as possible with him totally missing the mark at first like any normal guy would and you people out there know what I mean when it comes to apologizing, you don't always hit the mark on what upset someone. Ron has seen himself as a sidekick for a long time, so it is only natural that at times he might see himself as that role, but I imagine Kim will be having a talk about that with him at some point, what do you all think?. Anyway, what do you think the family photo reveals? What do you think shocked everyone the most with the photo Wade stopped on? Want to find out? Then review and let me know so I'll know to post the next chapter ASAP! Trust me, the next chapter has a surprise that you WON'T want to miss!  



	9. Chapter 9: No One Messes with Momma!

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

Unless someone can give me a better date for when they start dating, I am assuming KP and/or Ron are 17 in the year 2006 at the time of this fiction with them being 38 in the photo.

**Chapter 9: No One Messes with Momma!**

Kim simply could NOT believe what her eyes were telling her! Yet the proof was there in front of her face and showing in all its super-realistic hologram glory. Not only was it stunning to think that her tweeby little brothers would grow up and have significant others of their own, but that it also showed her children on the cover of a family card with the words in festive glitter, "Merry Christmas!" at the top and the date below the photo was "2027" Even Wade was in the photo with some blond girl who looked familiar in his arm as he appeared to be saying "Cheese!"

It showed Kim with a hand over her belly at the time of the photo, which was obscured by a child in front of her, but it did show that she was very happy as she leaned onto her husband. The inside of the house didn't look familiar to Kim and so she had to wonder if that is what her future home would look like or were they all at the home of one of the others in a photo. Kim figured she'd find out eventually.

Wade says, "Brace yourself, there is more on the inside of the card." before he taps a key on his keyboard which then makes the card slowly open up, "Merry Christmas Drew and Sheila Lipsky, for all this would never have been possible without you two!" which was also signed by just about everyone on the cover.

With all this stunning information they never even notice that a syntho that still looked like a federal agent like the kind, which had kidnapped Ron, and synthodog (Drakken had decided to create playmates for Commodore Puddles) found them while looking for their family since they were on foot.

Just as the synthoman released the synthodog a circular white and shimmering portal appears in the air and a young girl hops out, catching the attention of both the Possible family and the synthos. She says in a loud, strong and angry voice, "Stay away from my Momma!" Before she gets into one of the classic martial moves that Kim tended to favor.

Kim's eyes go big as her mother says "Oh my... she looks just like..." unable to finish her sentence as her husband says, "She looks just like you Kimmie-cup..."

Indeed, the girl did look like her as she had the Possible traditional red hair that ran in the women of that family. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, which reminded Mrs. Possible of the way Kim used to wear it when she was a young teen, before the braces. She was not dressed in the style of clothes Kim would normally wear for a mission; she was wearing a shirt that read "Go Middleton Mad Dog!" with a picture of a dog foaming from the mouth. She was also wearing cargo pants that had a different brand on it, where instead of a Club Banana logo, it had a Club Naco label.

Plus even though she was a redhead, the tint of the red was much lighter and the color of her eyes was darker than even Kim's. What really stood out were the freckles on her face that looked almost exactly like Ron's. She shouts, "Rufina! Get them!" as she points to the two syntho's to which a naked mole rat pokes it head out and after a moment she makes a low, angry sound before hoping out of the pocket to charge at them.

Rufus was surprised to see another naked mole rat, even if it was a female one on the scene. He decided to help since the goal was the same, to help Kim and her parents escape harm. He hops out of the pocket and charges towards the guy syntho while Rufina charges the dog syntho.

Everyone was so surprised to see two tiny mole rats charging much bigger syntho's that no one had noticed that the portal had not closed yet, or that even more company had arrived through it.

Rufus makes a low "grr" sound before he jumps to bit at the syntho's foot but Drakken had kept on upgrading his synthos after finding out how successful they were in his last attempt in taking over the world so Rufus misses the quickly moved foot and hits the pavement instead.

Rufina had stopped right in front of the dog syntho and they growled at each other before the dog makes the first move and everyone is shocked when Rufina dives into mouth of the dog. Even the syntho dog was surprised and it looked around in confusion, wondering where the little pink creature had gone.

A few tense moments later the syntho dog makes a kind of "Erk?" sound before it suddenly starts to lose its solid form and starts to deflate. Just as it was leaking into a mess on the ground, Rufina crawls out of the mouth and makes a "Ta-Dah!" sound while holding up the controller chip that Drakken used to control all his syntho's in her tiny hand.

Meanwhile Rufus was running around trying to avoid being stepped on by the remaining syntho but his running around comes to a stop when it manages to scoop him up quickly with one hand. The syntho didn't have him in his hand for long though as the young girl who'd come through the portal ran forward and kicked the hand holding him in a high kick which sends Rufus flying through the air.

Kim moves quickly enough to catch Rufus and she quickly says, "Are you all right Rufus?" She relaxes for a moment after he nods as he squeaks, "yep-yep". She then turns her attention back to the girl who reaches into a pocket to pull out what looked like a tube of lipstick only when she twists it, out comes a laser! The girl tries to blast the syntho but he moves fast enough to knock it from her hand and send it flying right into Mrs. Possible's hands.

A moment later the girl is being lifted up into the air and before she could get hit, she yells, "Momma, Grandma! Grandpa! Anyone Help!"

Mrs. Possible takes the lipstick in her hand and aims it at the syntho but pauses because she was afraid of hitting the girl from her angle.

Just then out of no where another kid comes out nowhere, swinging on a hair dryer/grappling hook that looked very old and well used to grab the girl right out of the snatches of the syntho. With the girl out of harms way and it temporarily distracted by watching where they were going in their swing, Mrs. Possible was able to blast a hole in the syntho with the laser lipstick, which caused it to slowly melt into a defeated puddle of green goo.

Even as the syntho melted in the way of the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz movie, all eyes turned to where the young girl and equally young person was. He didn't look happy and they were arguing even as the Possible family approached them with the big white portal still there near where they'd landed.

It wasn't until Kim says, "Ok, who are you two and where did you both come from?" With Mr. Possible joining in as he says, "Yes, and where are your parents?"

The two young kids stopped their arguing and did a slow, nervous like "Oh, we are SO busted!" kind of look on their faces. They both gave each other a nervous glance as if wondering what they could possibly say that would get them out of trouble or if staying quiet would get them into even more trouble.

Mrs. Possible had a lot of practice when it came to her own children so she knew that they weren't supposed to be out doing this but she still had to admit that they had helped them in a pinch so she was going to go easy on them.

Mrs. Possible kneels in front of the two kids and she says in her softest voice, "It is ok, we're not mad. We just want to know how you got here and where you came from."

The two kids look at her for a moment before the first one, then the second following just a hair-second later ran towards her and they wrapped their arms around her in tears. The sight of two kids crying in the arms of her mother made Kim calm down, as she couldn't stay mad at such scared kids.

Then the first one says in tears still, "We're sorry Grandma! I used Uncle Wade's time machine to come see Grandma in action against Shego and Drakken!" The second says it a little more clearly but still in tears, "I'm sorry Grandma! I know you told me to watch her but she tricked me by playing hide and seek!"

Mrs. Possible didn't know why they were calling her Grandma but she figured that the little kids had enough to deal with than her correcting them. Then something occurred to her, the way the kids looked and were dressed did seem familiar in some way but then she remembered how they had mentioned Wade. She recalled that Wade was Kim's computer guy and the one who made all her gadgets but was he really smart enough to build a time machine? She wondered and knew that she had to get answers when they stopped crying.

Meanwhile Kim was in shock at when they mentioned Wade's name and since the Kimmunicator was in her pocket, having been turned off the moment that the girl had charged at the synthos. She pulls it out of her pocket and says, "Wade! You'll never guess what major weirdness is happening here."

Wade says, "Does it have anything to do with the weird readings I'm getting from your area?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yeah, a portal of some kind just appeared and two little kids popped out of it. Get this... they're calling my Mom their Grandma." She pauses and says, "Wade, can you call up the family picture you were showing just a few moments ago?"

Wade says, "Sure Kim" and types really quickly before the Kimmunicator hums and projects a hologram of the Christmas card.

On the cover were the two little kids that were hugging her mother! There were more kids on the cover as well but she wasn't sure who they belonged to. Kim looks at the two kids hugging her mother in the picture and then at the ones hugging her mother now and noticed that there was a slight difference but she figured that it was because of some sort of temporal thing. Just thinking about time travel made her head hurt.

Kim says, "Wait a minute, are you trying to tell us that Wade has a time machine?" to the two little kids. This confuses them as they look at each other and then the second one says, "Don't you remember Momma? You had to use it when one of your arch-foes used time travel to try to take over the world!"

Kim kneels before the little girl and says, "I'm sorry... but I don't remember. I don't even know who the two of you are."

The two children seem to be quiet for a moment as they process this new information before the first child's lower lip says, "Y-Y-you FORGOT US! Momma forgot meeeee!" She cries on the spot even harder than before while the second looks at her and says, "Momma wouldn't forget us! She wouldn't!"

The redhead girl looks to the other and sniffles as she says, "Y-you really think so?" while rubbing a finger under her nose to wipe at it. The other one says, "Yeah... I do. She's just joking with us as her way of punishing us for time traveling without an adult!"

The redhead looks at Kim and says in a timid voice that for some reason reminded Kim of the way Ron might talk to her when looking for reassurance, "Is that true... you really didn't forget us?"

Kim didn't want to lie exactly but she didn't want to have the little girl start crying again. She shakes her head and says, "Your Momma would never forget you, silly girl... don't you know that by now?" before she gives her most comforting smile for the girl.

The redhead lets go of Mrs. Possible and runs at Kim as she cries out, "Momma! I knew you'd never forget us!" She wraps her arms around Kim's neck, hugging her tightly even as Kim raises her hands up to hold the girl back just enough so that she wasn't pushing too hard on her pregnant belly.

The other child looks up at Mrs. Possible's face and says, "Grandma, are you using Drew's rejuven-um-something? You look a lot younger than last time I saw you."

Kim says as she adjusts the little redhead so that she is holding her in one arm and safely away from her belly, "Did you hear that Wade?"

Wade is already typing as he says, "Already working on it Kim." To which she says, "Thanks Wade, you rock!"

At this point the redhead tries to lean towards the Kimmunicator as she says, "Hi Uncle Wade! I hope you're not mad I used your time machine..." in her most innocent voice that Kim knew all too well as a way for young kids to have people not so mad at them.

Wade spits out his soda that he'd been sipping from at the moment and coughs a few moments and is about to say "Uncle Wade?" when he caught the "No Wade" look from Kim so he then says, "Um, how could I ever get mad at you? I should have made sure I locked it up better. So, it really is my fault."

The redhead says, "Thanks Uncle Wade! You're the best goddyfather ever!" This makes Wade's eyes bulge out and he looks at Kim who gives him a confused look in return.

Kim says, "Um, yeah... Wade is the best... that's why he's the godfather."

The redhead says, "Well, I gotta go Uncle Wade, tell Aunty Clarise I'm going to go back right now and feed your dog Ben like I promised I would."

Wade says, "Uh... Yeah, ok, I will..." while he thinks, "I get a dog in the future? And his name is Ben?" Then it hits him and he thinks, "I'm MARRIED to a girl named Clarise too?" He had assumed the girl in the picture was someone he was dating. He says in a slightly shaken voice, "Um... Kim... I'll get back to you when I have more information about Drakken's...rejueven-something."

Kim nods to Wade and can understand how shocking all this new information must be to him and he was doing a good job of covering it up but she figured he would be freaking out as soon as the connection was closed. She says, "Please and Thank you Wade." before the connection closes.

Just then two more people step out of the portal, in their teens and the first one frowns as they see the redhead running towards Mrs. Possible. The teen says, "There you are! You KNOW you're not supposed to play in the gadget room!"

The redhead stops about halfway between Kim and her mother and says in the most sorriest voice one could come out of a young girl, "I'm sorry... I was just playing hide and seek when I saw it. I couldn't resist playing with the clock-thingy."

Kim thinks, "She thinks a time machine is a clock?"

The teen says, "You know, you're going to be the one to make Mother have gray hairs before her time."

The redhead shouts, "No I am not! Meanie!" She then turns to Kim and says, "I'm not really going to make you have gray hairs before your time am I?"

Kim sighs and wonders if her future self had a way to deal with problems like this or did she just do what she was about to do now... play it by ear. She says, "No, that's not true. People don't get gray hairs before their time." She turns to the teen and says, "So stop teasing her."

The teen says, "Ok Mother, I'll be nicer to her." She then turns to the other one she was with and says, "Where is Jesse?" Her question is answered a moment later when a boy steps through and says, "Hi CS, sorry I'm late. I got tangled up with some of the cables in your uncle's lab."

Just then the white portal seems to shudder and waver before it closes up with an unnatural screeching sound.

The teen girl says as she puts her hands on her hips, "JESSE! What did you do! Did you damage something in the lab before coming through?"

Kim gets an eerie feeling that this scene seemed very familiar somehow and it wasn't until Jesse shrugs like Ron that she understands!

Jesse says, "Sorry CS, a cable got stuck around my foot and then I fell down and some stuff fell down all over the place...I tried to put everything back the way I found it."

The girl who Jesse had kept calling CS groans and puts her hand to her head, shaking it she says, "Honestly, it is beyond me how we've stayed such good friends for as long as we have or why I even bother taking you with me on missions."

Kim finds herself saying, "Because he's your friend and despite any times he messes up, it is always nicer to have someone around who's always got your back."

CS looks at Kim in surprise and says, "Y-yeah... but how'd you know that Mother?"

Kim smiles at CS and says, "Because that's exactly the way it was with me and Ron when we went on missions at your age. Sure, he'd mess up sometimes, but other times his messing up was just what was needed to get the job done and defeat the superfreaks much more effectively than if I'd been at it alone."

CS slowly smiles and nods in understanding, "Yeah, yeah... you're right it does seem to work that way. Thanks Mother!" Those words made Kim feel all warm and proud to be a mother at that moment and Mrs. Possible smiles a little, as she sees that Kim is understanding one of the rewards in being a parent.

Mr. Possible says, "Um, I hate to be putting a damper on this. But we are still on the run from those syntho's, remember?"

Kim nods before she says, "You're right Dad, let's go then! Everyone! Follow me!"

There were a few questioning looks from everyone, especially the tweens and teens but they all just shrug and follow Kim as she heads in a certain direction where Kim was certain that everyone would be safe until they could get this mess all sorted through.

No one talked or questioned anything while Kim had the lead, as everyone could obviously tell that Kim was in Mission Mode and no one was going to stop her from accomplishing her goals. Villains and Mother Nature couldn't stop her, so what made any of them think they could stop Kim when she was this determined?

* * *

**AN:** Well, this one is a LITTLE longer! I hope you all enjoyed it! What do you all think CS stands for? It is obvious what the S stands for I figure, but the C? Come on, I bet with a little thought you guys and gals can figure it out. Oh, and what did you guys think of Rufina? Remember how far in the future this is, so any thoughts about her? Do you think she's a replacement pet? a decendant? a clone? 

Oh, and what about the photo? I'm sure that you all either saw most of it coming and didn't see the rest coming, I hope. As for the children, I thought about I was being a little fun in describing the first child. As to why I haven't described the others, well... that's because I wanted to make you guys think about what the children of KP would look like.

Now for the those who don't like spoilers, don't read ANY further! Ok... here goes then!

In the next chapter, you will find out where Kim took them and kudos if you can guess right. Also, There are more surprises in store for KP, Ron, Monique, Shego and Drakken. Ron and Shego go head to head in a battle and you'll never guess what happens in that battle! Well, I think that's enough of a hint for now. Please review and share your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10: Family

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

Unless someone can give me a better date for when they start dating, I am assuming KP and/or Ron are 17 in the year 2006 at the time of this fiction with them being 38 in the photo.

**Chapter 10: Family**

_(Middleton: Monique's House)_

Monique's eyes were still trying to pop back into socket when she saw not only a much more adult Kim come through her door but Kim's parents and a small group of teens and tweens along to boot! She still couldn't get over the fact that Kim was pregnant or how the kids kept calling her "Momma" or "Mother" or "Mrs. Kim Stoppable" to boot!

Monique had always had a feeling that those two would hook up but THIS! She certainly never imagined Kim would end up with such a large family!

Kim says to everyone, "Be right back everyone, "I need to talk to Monique. In **private**." She says the last bit with a tone that told everyone she wasn't going to like it if anyone eavesdropped on them.

Monique was dragged by Kim by her elbow into Monique's room and only when she closed the door did she exhale and say, "Sorry Monique for barging in on you like this but I figured that you were the safest place to be for right now."

Monique says, "Girl! Or should I say Woman? What happened to you? Where's Ron? Who are all those people?" She had more questions but Kim put a hand over her mouth and says, "To answer your questions in order, Drakken zapped me and Ron, making us like our 30-something future counterpart which, as you can see includes me being pregnant. Drakken and Shego kidnapped Ron for experimentation. They're all my future children except Jesse who as near as I can tell has the same kind of friendship with my daughter as Ron and I enjoyed before the prom."

Kim looks in Monique's eyes and says, "Can you hold back the questions? I'm a very pregnant woman and all this running from Drakken's synthos has really tired me out and made me quite sore. So if anything, I would like to sit down and rest while I try to figure out how I'm going to sneak into Drakken's lair and rescue Ron." She then lowers her hand and then walks over to the bed where she sits down first then after a moment, she lays down and sighs.

Monique finally snaps out of whatever daze she'd been in and says, "Kim! You can't go anywhere in your condition! You've got an army of family out there in the living room, so let them go and rescue Ron!"

Kim looks at Monique and says, "Monique! I'm not going to let my future husband fate be at the hands of my own children who haven't even been born yet! If anything happened to Ron because of something they did that I could have prevented, then they might cease to exist!"

Monique says, "Girl? What are you talking about? They're obviously going to be born or they wouldn't be here in the first place! You're just scared that Ron is going to feel let down that you didn't come barging in like you normally do to rescue him. Trust me honey, if Ron knows about you being this pregnant then he won't want you taking ANY kind of risk that would put you or the baby." Kim says, "Babies" This makes Monique say "What girl?" Kim says calmly, "Babies, they're going to be twins."

Monique throws her hands up into the air and says loudly, "All the more reason you can't go on any crazy missions to go rescue Ron!"

Just then Kim hears a sound at the door and she brings a finger up to her lips to say "Shhhh!" and points at the door. Monique nods in understanding and waits until Kim gets up and opens the door suddenly; the teens and the tweens fall through the door to land in a small pile.

The kids look up at their mother and she gives them this... look. The one that Kim knew only as CS is the first to get up and say, "Mother, if Daddy is in trouble then Jesse and I should be the ones to go rescue him. We've got mission experience under our belt, as well. You KNOW we can do this. I promise we won't let you down."

The tweens get up and say in stereo, "We want to go help Daddy too!"

Kim looks over at Monique as if silently asking, "Help me?" With Monique shaking her head as if answering silently, "They're your family, you deal with it."

Kim looks back at her children and uses a soft, motherly voice that she didn't know she even knew she could do which also surprises Monique as she says, "Listen, your daddy means the world to me. If I didn't go and something happened to him, then I'd never be able to forgive myself for not being there. I couldn't ask any of you to risk yourself for him because... I'm afraid that you'll get hurt trying to protect me and I would feel awful if... anything happened to any of you." Her voice slowly gets softer and softer until it is almost a soft whisper when she trails off at the end and touched the heart of everyone in the room.

Just then Mrs. Possible steps up to the door and says, "Sometimes honey, you've got to put faith in your family even when you'd rather be doing it yourself despite the risks. If you ask me, these teens know the risks just as you did at their age and if I never stopped you and Ron, then what right do you have to ask your own children whose only wish is the safe return of their father?"

Kim says in a pleading voice, "But Mom, this is Drakken and Shego we're talking about! They're totally evil and who knows what he has got planned for Ron!"

Mrs. Possible says, "I know, but I think Ron will be all right. Drakken will want you both before he attempts to really do anything, right?" She waits until she gets a nod from Kim.

Mr. Possible says as he steps up to his wife's side, "Kimberly, trust in your family. When has the Possible or Stoppable family ever let you down?"

Monique crosses her arms as she says, "I hate to say it, but I agree with your parents."

Kim looks at the teens and the tweens, then at her parents and Monique before her eyes come to rest upon Jesse and even he looked confident that they could get the job done.

Jesse says, "We can do it Mrs. Stoppable, I know we can." He says it with such faith and heart that Kim knows when she is outnumbered and outvoted even though her heart yearned for nothing more than for Ron to be with her at that moment.

Kim lowers her eyes for a moment to stare at the floor before she raises them up to look at the teens and say, "Ok, if I let you go then you better be careful because I don't want any of you hurt!

Everyone takes this as a "Yes" and they cheer loudly!

Kim knew that her children wouldn't let her down, but in her heart, she still wanted to be the one that Ron saw first when he was rescued. Not some future children that he didn't even know he had yet.

As if reading Kim's mind, the one known as CS to her says as she pulls out a small device that resembled the current Kimmunicator that she carried around, "Mother, we will keep in touch with this and with the 3D holo technology that Wade invented around this time and perfected by our time, we will be able to have you there with us in spirit and image."

Kim's eyes water as she looks at her teenage daughter and says, "Thank you..." and walks up to hug the three teens as gently as she could with her trying to be careful of her belly. Even the tweens got into the hug by gently holding onto her wherever they could.

Monique wipes a tear away from her eyes as she thinks that Kim is one lucky woman to have such a good family. She knew then that Kim would grow up to be as good of a mother as she was a crime fighter if the love in the room was any indication.

Just then the redhead lets go of her mother and walks up to Monique, "Are you...?" She looks puzzled as she stares up at the teenage girl, "Aren't you Annie?"

Monique shakes her head even though at that moment it did sound like a very sweet name for a girl. She says, "No, I'm Monique. A friend of Kim's."

The little redhead says, "Monique? But the only Monique I know is much older, like Momma. You look more like Annie, her daughter... only without the purple spot in your hair. Did you dye it out to trick me? Like Momma did when she said she didn't know me?"

Monique blinks at his information and thinks, "I have a daughter? Annie? Well, it is a sweet name that I might give if I ever have one... wait, she's telling me I did!" After a moment or two more of this shocking revelation, she says, "Um, no sweetie... you're in the year 2006, I'm her mother, just a lot younger."

The redhead seems to think about this information before she says in a singsong voice as she smiles, "I know who you're going to mar-ry! Want me to tell you?" Then before Monique can answer, Kim says, "Come over here, Connie! Don't you tease Monique!"

The redhead turns and says, "Coming Momma!" She pauses and turns her head enough to say, "Sorry Monique! See you later!" and she then runs up to hug her mother while leaving Monique wondering about who will become her husband. Like being told not to think of a pink elephant, the question lingered and grew in her mind until it was almost burning a hole as it begged to have release by being answered.

Monique wondered about the question and even though it was bothering her quite a bit, she knew that this was not the time to be asking a little girl about who would be her husband and father to daughter in the future. Still, she knew that at some point she would be asking the young girl for the answer to the burning question before she went back to the future.

Monique then realizes that Kim just called that little girl by her name when she didn't seem to have known her name just a few minutes ago! Was this possibly a side effect of whatever Drakken zapped them with? Or was Kim really turning into her future counterpart? She watches Kim with curiosity, and hoped that it was just a side effect and not a more permanent thing.

_(Meanwhile in Drakken's latest lair)_

Ron wakes up and finds himself latched to the wall as was the standard Drakken and Shego form of imprisonment with the button that controlled the latches not too far from him. The first thing he does is say, "Kim!" and looks around to see if she was captured with him or not and is relieved to find that she isn't. He looks down at his pocket and says, "Rufus?" before he remembers that he had left with Kim. He thinks, "At least I know Kim's ok but as pregnant as she is, she won't be able to put up much of a fight. I hope her mother can manage to keep her safe."

A sneering, female voice suddenly says, "Oh look, the sidekick is awake now..." before she steps into view. Even before she did that, Ron knew that it was Shego and he says, "Shego..." with some venom in his voice.

Shego grins as she walks up towards him and grabs his face, turning it side to side before she says, "You know... you actually turned out to be a rather good looking guy. Maybe I'll see if Dr. D. will keep you this way so I can have you all to myself."

Ron's face goes stone-hard with his eyes matching it before he says, "I'd rather face a thousand rabid monkeys than be yours Shego." with his voice just dripping with disgust.

Shego laughs and says, "Oh, I have my ways of changing your mind. Besides, with Kim out of the picture as a senior citizen. You'll need to have someone... warm to fill your nights and I can make you howl my name."

Ron was about to say something when Drakken says, "Believe me, I know she can do it. I've been around with her unfortunate boyfriends and the louder the better to her."

Shego grins wickedly, "They didn't seem to be miserable at the time Dr. D."

Drakken shakes his head and says, "That's because you never bothered to see them. They were just toys for your amusement. I wonder if you really ever got to even know them."

Shego lights up her hands and says, "No, and why should I? None of them could ever stand a chance against me." She then turns a flaming hand towards Ron and says, "But I've seen him and little miss spoilsport in action and it might be fun teaching him since I already know him."

Drakken looks surprised for a second and then snarls, "Forget it Shego! This boy, er... man, whatever! He is crucial for my latest plans! And once I have Miss Possible..." At this point Ron says, "Mrs. Stoppable" which interrupts Drakken's train of thought, which, is something that he hated to have done when he was ranting.

Drakken says, "What? What would I care about your mother for?"

Ron shakes his head and a big smile appears on his face with a slight blush as he says, "We're married."

Drakken says, "What? You married your mother? Yuck! Gross!"

Shego says, "Wait a minute! Are you saying you are married to Kim Possible?"

Drakken then realizes what Ron had meant and says, "That can't be! There hasn't been enough time for you to marry her! You're just trying to confuse me!"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Look at my fingers, I've got a wedding ring." He wiggles the fingers of his hand that had the wedding ring it catches in the light of the lair.

Shego's eyes go wide at the shine of gold on the finger and she moves quickly, pushing the button to release him. Even as he falls, she moves her hands quickly to pin Ron by the neck to the wall behind him with one hand and the other hand grabs at the ring hand pulling it towards her face for a closer look.

Drakken moves closer to look as well and his face joins in on the shock that was on Shego's as there, on Ron's finger was the unmistakable shine and look of a gold wedding ring on his finger. Neither villain could say anything for the longest time while Ron wore the look of smug satisfaction of finally being able to surprise both Drakken and Shego into the longest silence he could ever remember since meeting the two of them.

Finally it was Drakken who spoke when he says, "How... When..." then it occurs to him. "Of course! It was because of the device I was using to turn them into senior citizens! It must have changed their clothes as well!" Then he frowns as he says, "Wait a minute... it shouldn't have done that..." He starts to pace as he thinks about what his device could do and what it was supposed to do.

Shego meanwhile snaps out of her shock and says darkly, "So you and Princess hooked up..." She moves the hand that was holding his which, held his wedding ring and grabs at the golden ring. It takes a few quick tugs but to an experienced thief like Shego, it was easy to get off of Ron's fingers.

Ron shouts, "Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" He tries to use his free arm to get the ring back but Shego simply lets go of him and kicks him hard back against the wall. He is surprised at how little that hurt but then just as Shego had kicked at him, he had done some sort of move entirely on reflex and it had somehow cushioned the blow even though the hitting the wall part still hurt some.

Shego was surprised to see Ron spring back to his feet in a move that was very much like how Kim would have gotten back up after such a kick and saw the determination on his face. She knew that Ron was going to be after the wedding ring but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She spots something written on the inside of the ring but with her attention diverted by Ron's charging at her, she didn't have the time to read it so she clenches her fist around it tightly and lights up her hands in their signature green glow.

Shego growls and charges at Ron in return until they meet head on and given her past experience with Ron, she had expected him to go down with the first blow or two but was shocked that not only did he block her move for move but he was proving to be far stronger than she remembered!

Ron says angrily, "Give me back my ring! It is a sign of my love for her!" He then manages to slip through her defenses and deliver a blow to her stomach, which sent her flying backwards. He watches as Shego does a quick roll and hops back to her feet before she says, "Is that all you've got? This match will be over in no time then."

Shego was surprised that the sidekick had been able to get past her defenses at all with a move that she would have expected from Kim. She frowns after her taunt and thinks, "If he learned his moves from Kim, then I could be in real trouble here and then there's his monkey kung-fu to consider as well. Oh well, no one ever said I had to fight fair."

Ron moved forward with more speed than Shego expected and was able to close the gap between them quickly enough that Shego couldn't blast at him without getting some of it herself. He finds himself doing move after move as if they came naturally to him and for a while neither one could get through the other's defenses again.

Drakken watched all this with some interest as he kept the device thought running in his mind as well. He was impressed that the one who he had always called a buffoon was actually holding his own with Shego, even with her powers on. A thought occurs to him, "The device must have not only changed their clothes but their bodies and minds as well! If that's the case then I can use the same device to gain future knowledge after I restore Kim and what's-his-name back to normal! I'll become unstoppable with my knowledge of the future devices as well as how Kim Possible defeats me so I can plan a way to stop her!"

When Drakken bursts out laughing for no apparent reason, it distracts both Shego and Ron but with Shego being more used to Drakken's laugh, she finds a hole in Ron's defense and takes the chance. She manages to deliver a powerful blow that knocks him out but to her it seemed to just barely even do that as he managed to whisper, "KP..." before passing out against the wall.

She moves quickly to pick his heavier adult body up and place him back in the latches on the wall while Drakken is still doing his "I'm going to succeed this time!" laugh that she'd heard all too often when working for him.

After a few moments of catching her breath as that battle with Ron had really proved to be really tough. She was having second thoughts about making him her own if he could prove to be so difficult but on another level, it excited and scared her that she had finally found a guy who could match her in battle.

Shego then remembered that she had the wedding ring in her hand and opens it to reveal it unharmed from the battle. She figured that it was much more than gold or it would have been damaged more from their fight. She holds it up to her eye and starts to read the inscription, gasping a little at what she read.

Shego steps back to Ron just as he starts to regain consciousness and slips the ring back on his finger where it belonged.

Ron says, "Shego, I'll get my ring back... if it's..." Shego interrupts him by saying "Cool your heels loverboy, I put the ring back on you. If you don't believe me, look for yourself."

Ron is surprised when he looks and sees that the ring is indeed back on his finger. He looks at her and says, "Why?"

Shego finishes his question for him by saying, "Why did I return your ring? I only wanted to look to see if you had an inscription on it to confirm that you and Kimmie were really married." She turns her back so he can't see her face and says, "I got my answer, so I returned it. That's all there is to it." She then walks off leaving Ron to wonder what was on his ring and unable to find out since he was pinned to the wall.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I've been writing up a huge storm lately. How did everyone like the first half of the story? How did you all like how I had Monique react? The way the family was so supportive? What did everyone think of the second half? Shego was a bit mean true, and who knows what Drakken will do with the new info... well, I do but that doesn't count. What do you all think was on the ring that changed her attitude? What did you all think of the fight? Well, please review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Going to Rescue Daddy!

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

Unless someone can give me a better date for when they start dating, I am assuming KP and/or Ron are 17 in the year 2006 at the time of this fiction with them being 38 in the photo.

**Chapter 11: Going to Rescue Daddy!**

_(Monique's Home)_

As the teens prepared to rescue Ron, who was their father from the clutches of Drakken and Shego. Kim couldn't help but feel tense and energized as if she was the one preparing to go but she knew that for the safety of her future children, she was not going to go. She wondered if Ron would be alright and if she'd made the right decision in letting her children go.

The teens assured her that since she taught them everything they know, that not only would they rescue their father but also no one would be hurt. It wasn't until Kim watched them do some practice sparring to warm up before going on the mission that Kim felt a little bit better. She could tell that even Jesse was fairly well trained and watching him do some of the monkey kung fu moves brought a small smile to her face as she knew then that in the future, Ron would be helping in the training.

The biggest surprise came when Monique's doorbell rang and a delivery guy came by with a package and within it were newly whipped up copies of all of Kim's usual gear. Most of them the teens already had on them, a few things they didn't but the gizmos were taken since no one knew for sure what they'd need on the mission.

The little redhead was a very energetic bundle and she was all over the place. Fortunately Kim was able to rely on Rufus to help her watch over the girl. That was until Rufus and Rufina got to talking in their naked mole rat language. After that, Rufus seemed to be quite shaken and Kim wishes she had Ron around to translate for her.

The little girl's twin brother was much more easier to handle and as he always reminded Kim, that it was the duty of the older brother to watch out for his little sister and whenever she overheard her brother, she would remind him that he was born first by only a short time apart.

Kim shook her head as she wondered if they'd ever stop fighting and could see how Connie was going to be a real handful until she matured. She wasn't so worried about the boy, as he seemed to take to responsibility like a fish to water.

She had surprised herself in being able to call the little girl's name when she was bugging Monique and wondered if she was slowly getting the memories and abilities of her future self slowly. She also wondered if Ron was going through the same things as well.

Kim is snapped out of her thoughts when Jesse walks up and says, "Mrs. Stoppable? I think we're all ready to go. As soon as Wade's ride gets here, we'll go and rescue your husband." She smiles and says, "Thanks Jesse. My daughter is lucky to have a partner like you."

Jesse wonders where that came from and blushes as he says, "I-It's nothing... I've known you guys for so long there's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you or her."

Kim smiles a little more at the way Jesse had thought to include her daughter as a separate individual even though he'd just included the whole family before that. She says, "I know, and I get the feeling that she would do almost anything for you as well" She narrows her eyes a little while smiling and watches how Jesse seems to get really nervous.

Jesse clears his throat and says, "Um, I better go... the three of us should be ready, yeah... that's it. For when the ride comes." He then turns and walks quickly away before CS's mother can dig into his heart even more as it seemed to be what she was doing just then. He wondered what got into her to make her react that way?

Kim is still smiling as she watches him all but flee from her. She turns her head when she hears Monique giggling and her smile widens when Monique says, "Girl, your daughter's going flip her lid if she figures out you'd been teasing her partner about any romantic stuff between them."

Kim grins as she says, "Oh, and like you haven't done the same with others?"

Monique laughs and then says, "Yeah, but I never messed with you and Ron at least. I always figured that you'd come around on your own to what just about everyone else saw."

Kim's smile disappears as she says, "What do you mean? You mean everyone saw Ron and I getting together?"

Monique nods and says, "Remember the prom? If no one had foreseen it happening, do you think you would have gotten a cheering after what Bonnie said? Trust me girl, you two were made for each other. Even I could see it after a short while."

Kim makes a frustrated noise and says, "Did everyone but me know?"

Monique shakes her head, "I think even Ron was clueless up until the prom but he definitely is one guy that everyone knew would stick by you, thick and thin. That's why no one had problems that a popular cheerleader like you had Ron, who you have to admit was a bit of a social outcast, for a friend."

Kim thinks about it, biting on her lip a little and then says, "I guess you're right Monique. I just never really thought about it. It just felt... so natural to always have him by my side whether it was just hanging out or going on a mission."

Monique crooks her elbow so that it rests in her hand as she points at Kim and says, "You know what they say, the best marriages are the ones where you've been friends the longest."

Kim says, "Monique! I can't believe you just said that!"

Monique says, "Why not? After all girl, the evidence is all around you. You've got wedding rings, children with the same last name as Ron. That partner calling you Mrs. Stoppable which means you marry Ron unless you can think of another person who is called Stoppable you could marry."

Kim knew Monique had a point and says, "You know, sometimes I really hate it when you're right."

Monique just smiles and says, "I know... and that's why I love talking to you. Whenever it involves Ron, it is so easy to win."

Kim is about to say something to that when the little redhead girl named Connie runs up and says, "Momma! I want to go and rescue Daddy too!"

Kim looks down and says, "We've already discussed this... you're too young and it is much too dangerous for you to go."

Connie says, "Aw, if it was Ronnie, you'd let him go!" She crosses her arms and pouts where she stands.

Kim thinks, "Ronnie? That must be the name of her twin brother... He must be named after her father, what a cute idea." She says, "Look, I know Drakken and Shego very well and they are not ones to be messed with in this time."

Connie says, "I wish Daddy's sister was here, she's more fun!" She then turns and runs off with Ronnie following after her.

Kim is in shock and she says, "SISTER?" She then looks at Monique and says, "Ron doesn't HAVE a sister!"

Monique says, "I am guessing that will change sometime for Ron."

Kim was getting overwhelmed by all this stuff and she says a little weakly, "I need to sit down Monique..." She reaches out and Monique grabs her arm, helping her towards the couch. Kim finds herself being assisted by her father by her other arm who is shortly joined by her mother as she sits down on the couch.

Mr. Possible says, "Kimmie-cup, you really should take it easy. You're going to be a mother and we can't have anything happening to our grandchildren, can we?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I agree with your father on this honey. I'm glad that you're not going on the mission. You've been through so much already as it is." She holds her hands together in front of her, showing her worry to her daughter.

CS walks up and says, "Don't worry Mother, we'll get Father for you and we'll try to be back in time for the birth of our new siblings." This makes Kim look down and rub her hands over her belly before she says, "Thank you, you're such a good daughter. I hope Jesse realizes what a good friend he has in you."

CS smiles with the barest hint of a blush before she says, "Thanks Mother, and I'm sure he does. We've been friends since Kindergarten after all." She then says, "Don't forget, if you want to see what's going on, you can activate the hologram through your Kimmunicator and it'll look like you're really there with us."

Kim nods and says, "Thank you and please... be careful ok?"

CS nods and then puts on a look that makes Kim wonder, "Do I look like that when I'm about to go on a mission?" before she says, "Don't worry Mother, I'll be fine. I'd worry more about Drakken and Shego if they have harmed Father." She turns and walks out of Monique's house where after a few moments; the sound of a jet taking off is heard.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and is about to press a button when her mother says, "You're not going to activate the hologram already are you Kim?" She shakes her head, "No, I was going to check in with Wade to see if he's made any progress with the what Connie said would reverse our aging."

Kim activates the Kimmunicator and says, "Hi Wade, have you made any progress on figuring out what Connie said?"

Wade looks confused, "Connie? Who's that?"

Kim says, "Connie... the little redhead girl who called you Uncle Wade?" She raises and eyebrow as she waits for a reply.

Wade says, "Oh... um, yeah. I just found not only a mention of it but pictures and detailed blueprints for it. I was running a cross analysis to see exactly how Drakken modified it so that I can reverse everything. The original device didn't have that temporal kick to it, so I have to figure out how that came into play before I can safely reverse everything that happened to you and Ron."

Kim glances down at her belly before she looks at Wade and says, "Wade... I was wondering, when did I marry him?"

Wade didn't need to guess who Kim was talking about. He softly sighs and says, "There is so much data in the Kimmunicator and the pictures were not time stamped so I don't really know. I'm sorry Kim, but I could try to do a analysis of the wedding picture and try to find out if you'd like."

Kim shakes her head, "No... I think I'll wait for the surprise. I'm sorry to ask Wade."

Wade looks apologetic before he says, "It is ok Kim, I'm just sorry that I couldn't give you the answer you wanted."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator hums and a life sized, near-perfect 3D representation of CS appears in front of her. Both Kim and Wade can see CS just as she can see them.

Kim says, "Did you find Ron yet?" and watches as the hologram CS shakes her head, "Sorry. We just landed and started to sneak around Drakken's base. I thought I'd check in on you and let you know in case you wanted to travel with us."

Wade says, "Kim! You're not really going to join them in your condition are you?" He looks a little scared until Kim shakes her head, "I won't really be there in person. I am just going to be there in hologram form." This makes Wade relax quite a bit and he leans back in his chair, not realizing that he'd sat up when he had heard about Kim joining the twins on the dangerous mission.

Just then a voice that seems to be heard from nowhere but is obviously Jesse's says, "Hey CS, I found a air vent. We should be able to get in through that." A third voice, female also comes out of nowhere says, "I've opened it. Let's go get Dad."

CS says, "Mother, are you going go join us in holoform? Or should I turn it off now?"

Kim says, "Turn it on, I have a feeling Drakken will be expecting me and I'd hate to disappoint him."

CS smiles at her Mother before she says, "Ok, I'm going to activate my side then and hand it to Jesse. This base doesn't look like it'll jam the Kimmunicator's frequency so the image should be pretty stable and just remember to be careful where you move because you'll be a near-solid hologram."

Kim nods, "I will, and thanks for reminding me." She stands up and presses a button on the Kimmunicator, which activates her side as well.

The hologram that springs to life from the Kimmunicator is incredibly detailed and while Wade didn't have the same technology on his side, there was enough data for him to transfer it over to his holocube and watch as if it were really happening in front of him. On Kim's side, she saw a semi-transparent view of everything, which was because there was furniture and other solid objects in the hologram's projection range of 5 feet. It had to be semi-transparent where the real world solid objects were so that Kim or anyone else would know that they were there.

Kim was amazed at how real everything looked in the places where it could project without any interference. She knew Wade was smart but to have cooked up this in such a compact Kimmunicator, well... she was impressed to say nonetheless.

All Kim had to do was stand still and watch as everything moved around her while on her daughter's side, it looked like her pregnant mother was walking along at their pace. This was developed because it was unreasonable that the viewer would have to cover the same amount of space as the transmitter side was covering so until something required her to move or interact on the transmitter's side. And even then, Kim would be limited to the 5 feet of space that she had to work with which, wouldn't be a problem as long as she move too fast so that it could readjust the surrounding for her.

Jesse walked alongside Kim with CS in the lead and CS's twin covering their back. As they walked through the corridor of Drakken's lair, they wondered where Drakken would be keeping Mr. Stoppable.

_(Elsewhere in Drakken's lair)_

Drakken's alarms were going off as they detected the intruders and when he calls up their image on the screen he gets confused. He says loudly, "Who are they? What's happened to Kim Possible? Why is she not alone like usual?"

Shego comes up behind Drakken and stares at the screen. She watches as how they form a protective formation around Kim. She wondered why they would need to do that as seeing how competent Ron was in his fight, she had no doubt that Kim was going to be of even greater challenge than she usually was.

As the four got closer to one of the cameras she gasped in shock as she saw the kind of baggy clothes Kim was wearing but even that couldn't hide the huge belly that she seemed to run her hands over every so often.

Shego recognized the sign of a very pregnant woman and understood why the other three were forming a protective formation now. She also knew that Kim Possible was not the kind of person to leave Ron in the clutches of Drakken. Especially someone who she considered her husband.

Shego clenched her hand, which went unnoticed by everyone in the room as they ignored Kim and focused on the mysterious intruders alongside Kim.

Drakken says, "Zoom in on the leading one, I want a better look at her." He just looks at her in a confused way but Shego was a sharp cookie and knew that look, the way she moved... She wondered how it could be possible but it seemed as if Kim had a teenage daughter leading the way!

Shego remembered Ron's fighting skills, the ring, the way Ron looked as an adult, and the way Kim looked so pregnant... a taunt came to her mind and she smiled as she knew she'd have to use it when she ran into the little group. She then says, "Dr. D. I'm going to go take care of our intruders."

Drakken says, "You do that! Do you want any henchmen to join you?"

Shego looks a bit miffed at Drakken's offer and then says, "Puh-lease! If you think I can't hold my own against a couple of teens and a pregnant woman, then I should just blast you with my plasma powers to knock some sense into you!"

Drakken says, "What pregnant woman? Where?" He is looking very confused before Shego says, "Miss Perfect is the pregnant one... Doy!" and with that she walks out of the control room, leaving a stunned Drakken.

It isn't long before Drakken and the henchmen zoom in on Kim and notice the huge belly and he says, "How did she get so pregnant so quickly?" He thinks to himself, "I wonder if what happened to the buffoon happened to her as well. His body changed and without even knowing it, he became a formidable fighter. So that means in the future... Kim Possible is with child! I can win!"

Drakken breaks out in his evil laughter, which startles his henchmen that were staring at the screen closely and then when he stops laughing he swats the nearest henchman and says, "Back to your posts! I'll put it on the big screen so we can all watch!" He grins as he says, "There is no WAY Kim Possible will be fighting Shego which only leaves those brats for Shego to take care of! This should be good!" He does his evil laughing again as the image is put onto the main screen and then Drakken sits down in his chair to watch.

Drakken says to the nearest henchman, "Go get me some soda and popcorn from the movie room! I want to enjoy myself as we watch the defeat of Kim Possible!"

The henchman runs off quickly as he wanted to watch too and he quickly returns with enough popcorn and soda for everyone.

Soon everyone is sitting down in their seats with a bag of popcorn in one hand and soda resting on whatever countertop beside them.

Drakken and the henchmen all start to make bets on how long it takes for Shego to win since Kim Possible can't fight in her condition. When the action starts on the screen, everyone is quiet but that silence is short lived as the fight begins and even knowing that Shego can't hear any of them, they are all yelling bits of advice to her.

If Shego could hear any of them, it would have been bad, as she hated backseat coaching on how she fought.

At one point Drakken gets too excited and ends up spilling his bag of popcorn on his lap and nearly knocking over his soda. He says, "Oh Fudge!" before he yells a henchman, "You there! Go get me some more popcorn and be quick about it!"

The henchman groans before he gets up and runs to the movie room, hoping that he wasn't going to miss anything good.

When he returns he sees Drakken grumbling angrily and messing with some controls with the other henchmen looking a bit upset that there was no more picture. The henchman wonders what he has missed and walks over to the nearest one to whisper, "What'd I miss?"

Drakken whacks a control with his hand while grumbling "Come on…" until the control sparks and a small puff of smoke rises up from it. He snarls as he points to his henchmen in the room, "Go down there and find out what happened to the picture! Oh, and take some synthos with you in case those brats are still around. I want to capture them for some questioning."

All the henchmen leave the room, leaving Drakken to fume and resume messing with the controls in an attempt to get Shego's fight back.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here's to another whirlwind! What do you all think of this chapter? Did you all like how Kim reacted when Monique talked to her about the Prom? How about when Kim talked to Jesse and CS? Kim's holographic form will come in handy as you'll find out later! Any guesses as to how Kim will use the holo-Kim to help free Ron? Isn't it cool how everyone went to rescue Ron? And last, what do you think happened to cause the picture blackout? Any theories? Well read on in the NEXT chapter to find out! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter goes up! Oh and one last thing... isn't Wade's holographic technology just the coolest thing:) 


	12. Chapter 12: Team Stoppable and Mom

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 12: Team Stoppable and Mom**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

Kim watched as they snuck through the lair and she thought something was wrong. They should have encountered some kind of security by now unless Drakken was getting really sloppy and even if he was, Shego wouldn't be so sloppy. She knew that it could only mean that they were walking into a trap. She softly says to Jesse as he was the most close one to her, "Jesse, we should have encountered resistance long before now. This has got to be a trap."

Jesse looks at Kim and says, "I was thinking the same thing. Any ideas what kind of trap Drakken and Shego would set in this time era?"

Kim thinks about what she knows about them before she says, "No clue, they are usually pretty clever with their traps."

Just then a voice says, "Why thank you, I'll have to remember that right before I toss you in the same jail cell as your sidekick..." The voice belonged to none other than Shego as she steps out of a shadow.

The three teens immediately shift form towards the threat of Shego. Every one there was fully aware that Shego was the most toughest and dangerous fighter in Drakken's employ.

Shego grins in a sly way, "Don't worry, I may be evil but even I wouldn't pick a fight with a heavily pregnant woman. Just come along kids and I promise not to hurt you too much when I chain you to the wall beside Kimmie's sidekick."

Shego didn't really want to fight them as she took the least sinister pose that she could make while still looking tough, she did have a reputation to maintain after all.

CS says, "Where is our father? Where have you taken him?" with the twin in the back joining in as she says, "You better not have hurt him!" The hard stare coming from her made Shego have no doubt as to the kind of payback she would exact if her father was hurt.

Shego says, "He's ok, he was sleeping on the wall the last time I saw him. Now you can come with me with or without a fight, either way is fine." She sneers, as a part of her really did want to fight now after the way the twins challenged her and she loved challenges.

Kim frowns as she wondered why Shego wasn't attacking, this was actually kind of... nice for Shego. She notices that Jesse was standing very close to her, with his guard up. She realizes that she was also in a guarded pose as well which she had slipped into without even realizing it.

Shego says, "Now who are you kids and are you really the buffoon's kids?"

The girl in the back with short hair says, "That's our father that you're calling a buffoon!" She starts to take a few steps forward when she stops as soon as CS says, "Mindy! Stop! You're going right into walk right into what she wants! She is going to make us break formation and pick us off one by one! Do you want to really do that?" To emphasize her words, she directs her twin's eyes to Kim.

Mindy sighs and steps back into position before she says, "You're just lucky Shego or I'd kick your ass all the way to our father's cell!"

Shego grins, as she sees that Mindy is a bit of a hot head and those are always a weak link in any team. She just had to provide the right kind of bait to make her leave her position.

Shego says, "Of course, the reason your "father" was it? He is sleeping because we had a little fight when we was...hmm... uncooperative. But after a short fight and a few good blows, he was out like a light."

The twins both start to make a low, building in volume growling kind of sound while Jesse frowns and looks darkly at Shego. Even Kim looked angrily at her arch-foe Shego who merely looked back at the four of them with a confident, yet evil smile.

Mindy is the first to move, running forward quickly and when she catches up to her twin's position, CS moves just as quickly and in sync with her sister. Jesse stays behind and watches, not surprised at the way they moved as if they were one. Having sparred against the two of them often enough Jesse knew what they were fully capable of.

Shego was not surprised to see Mindy move first but what did surprise her was how in sync, and without any prior prompting the two teens were.

Jesse softly whispers, "While they fight, lets go find your husband Mrs. Stoppable..." Knowing that Kim would hear since he was the one with the Kimmunicator.

Kim whispers back, "Ok... but are you sure they'll be ok? They're fighting Shego."

Jesse whispers back, "Yeah, they'll be ok... when they fight in sync like that, they're tough and when they're angry, they're even tougher to beat." He then sneaks quietly as Shego finds her hands full trying to fight CS and Mindy Stoppable with their weird style of fighting and what made it worse for her was that they were using some of the moves Kim and Ron had used all the time.

Kim looked at the way her two daughters were moving so smoothly against Shego, with one taking the high and the other taking the low without even seemingly taking a cue from the other to do it. She was a bit impressed that they had such skill as she watched but she also knew she couldn't stay around for long, she had to go find Ron before Drakken sent any guards down to help Shego.

Shego was enjoying herself, she thought she wasn't going to find a challenge after seeing Kim Possible as pregnant as she was. She was glad to find that she was wrong because these twins of hers were moving as if they were one person with four arms and legs.

Shego was aware of Kim and the guy sneaking off to probably go find Ron. She also knew that Drakken wouldn't even be sending any guards to stop them because he would be too busy watching her fight with the twins. She was going to enjoy the fight and give Drakken something to really watch!

Shego blocked Mindy's high kick while blocking the others punch to her stomach with her other hand before she dived down and did a low foot sweep. She was pleased to see them not only jump, but flip backwards in an obvious cheerleader move to jump out of any further moves that Shego could have made before they did a handspring off their hands.

Shego had not even once lit up her hands in all the fighting and it wasn't because they had both attacked her so quickly because she could turn on and off her powers in a moment's notice. Still, with the way they were attacking, she knew that she couldn't afford to keep fighting fair or Drakken would notice that something is up.

Shego grins and says, "You two are really good, I can see that you've been trained by your mother." She then ignites her plasma powers and says, "Where did you learn some of your other moves? From a dumb monkey?" She hoped that would make them get angry and slip up.

Mindy growls, "Our father taught us those moves!" She looked so angrily at Shego that anyone would have thought she would be firing lasers from her eyes.

Mindy starts to glow a little and CS says, "Mindy! No! You remember what he said!"

Shego wondered what was going on as she watches the girl's short hair start to stand up and wave in spot as if she was standing under a big fan. Even her clothes started to flap a little as she starts to glow all over her body in a blue light.

Mindy says, "I don't care Cindy! I'm going to make her eat those words!" She continues to glow more brightly with even the color of her skin turning to a shade just shy of Drakken's.

Shego was no fool, she knew that Mindy was powering up for some sort of powerful attack and so she raises her hands to aim at Mindy when Cindy suddenly attacks, causing her to leap back to avoid a kick to the head.

Cindy continued to press her attack while Mindy continued to glow but on her face was a sign of frustration. She knew that her sister wouldn't use the monkey power that was the same as their father's as long as she was in the way and hoped that she would power down instead of waiting for an opening.

Shego saw that the attacks were strong but she wasn't pressing to get through, only doing just enough to keep the fight a tie. She guessed that Cindy was trying to keep her sister from using whatever that blue power was against her. So she kept up what Cindy was doing, not pressing for any advantage either and watched Mindy out of the corner of her eye.

Mindy's frustration won out and she charges forward to join her sister in the attack, still charged up so she remained glowing and blue, and as such, her attack style was geared more towards the monkey kung fu since it felt so natural for her to use the style.

Shego's hands were still lit up as Miss Blue as she jokingly thought of her as, joined in on the fight. At that point, Shego decided to press her advantage. She does a short hop back to give her a little space to work with. She sends a blast from her hands right at the twins...

_(Elsewhere)_

Jesse and the holographic Kim made their way quietly through the corridors and even as far as they had gotten, they could hear the sounds of battle still. Kim softly says, "Are you sure they'll be ok?" with Jesse nodding even though he didn't want to admit it, he was very worried for them as well.

He had been a partner with the twins for as long as they'd been adventuring around the world. However, even the three of them knew about Shego's fighting skills and he had to hope that Kim and Ron had trained them well enough to be able to deal with her.

They come across a door that had a green plasma claw-like scratch on the outside, which clearly meant that Shego had done it as no one else in Drakken's employ had green plasma powers. The two of them look curiously at each other before they approached it.

The door is discovered as locked but when Kim says loudly, "Ron? Are you in there?" A muffled voice responds, "KP? Is that you?" The voice could have only come from Ron and the two smile, as they'd found Ron!

The biggest obstacle was that there was no way to get in as the green slash had destroyed the controls, which they could have used to get in. Kim sadly says, "No... We've come so far, I can't believe a stupid door is the only thing standing in our way!"

Jesse stares at the door, hard in thought for a few moments before he starts to check the destroyed panel for a way to jury-rig an override.

Kim says, "I wish I could get through the door and see him..." which makes Jesse stop and say, "You can, you're a hologram remember? You should be able to go through the wall just like a ghost. You just won't be able to interact with anything any further than 3 feet through the wall though."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Jesse!" before she slowly steps through the door and sees Ron on the far side of the wall all latched up to it.

Ron and Kim cry out at nearly the same time, "Ron! Kim!" with Ron struggling but having no more luck than before in escaping while Kim runs up to him until she stops in front of him.

Kim says, "Ron, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Ron looks at Kim and says, "I'm ok Kim, but what are you doing here? You're pregnant! You shouldn't be taking this kind of risk with the baby, not for me!"

Kim shakes her head and says, "Ron you silly, you're my best friend, partner and..." She holds up her hand to show him the wedding ring with her other hand upon her belly before she finishes by saying, "Husband and father to our children." Her eyes show such happiness and pride at her words to him.

Ron didn't know what to say at first even as her words brought him a lot of joy, after a few moments he says, "But Kim... if something had happened to you... and our baby... I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

Kim smiles softly as she says, "Ron... that's so sweet of you to say, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides there was no way I was going to leave you in the clutches of Drakken and Shego."

A knock on the door says, "Mrs. Stoppable, how does he look? Is he ok?" Ron looks puzzled, as he doesn't recognize the voice.

Kim turns and shouts, "He's fine, but he's chained to the wall! Can you get through yet?"

Jesse shouts through the door, "No, the circuits are too badly damaged for me to do anything with them! I just had an idea! Can you come back to the door?"

Kim says to Ron, "I'll be right back honey, I promise." With Ron nodding and softly saying as she walks back towards the door, "I am not going anywhere."

Kim walks up to the outside of the door and says, "What is it Jesse? What do you need?"

Jesse says, "Is the control panel on your side still ok?"

Kim looks and sees that it is just fine. She then says, "Yes, it is ok."

Jesse says, "Good, then do you think you could unlock the door from your side?"

Kim looks puzzled and says, "But I'm a hologram! How can I do anything?"

Jesse says, "As long as you're about 3 feet from me, you should still be able to press buttons and stuff just as well as if you were really here."

Kim moves her hand to the control and sees that the code is still in it so all she has to do is press the largest button which was the unlock/open button. She pushes at the button with her holographic thumb, which in the real world, she could feel as well, but it felt weird to her. The button makes a beep before it changes from a red light to a green light.

The door opens with a low "Swish" sound and reveals a smiling Jesse standing on the other side. He says, "Now that's one way to get through a locked door, get a hologram to do it for you!" before he laughs.

The two of them run to the wall where Ron was still chained up and upon seeing Jesse, he says, "Kim? Who's he?"

Kim says, "This is Jesse, he is our teenage daughter's crime fighting partner." As if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Ron's eyes bulge out and he says, "Our daughter's partner?" He then looks carefully at the young teen as Kim hits the control to free him.

Jesse smiles and says, "It is good to see you, Sir. Your two daughters and I were afraid that you'd been hurt by Drakken or Shego. He then turns to Kim and says, "Let's go, we've got to go get the girls before we can escape this place."

Ron was rubbing his wrists for a few moments before he looks at Kim, hoping for some kind of explanation. She looks back at Ron and says, "I'll explain everything later Ron, we've got to go now."

The three of head out of the room and they head towards the room where the girls had last been. The sounds of fighting were absent and both Kim and Jesse were wondering if the battle was over and most importantly, who won?

Ron was still wondering what was going on how he now had some teenage daughters who traveled with a teenage boy? He wasn't sure what to do as he looked at Jesse but his instincts told him that he was a good guy. Plus Kim seemed to know the situation a lot better than he did and she wasn't bothered at all.

He thought, "Well, I guess if our parents didn't have a problem with Kim and I fighting all over the world, why should we?" Still, the shock of it all still made him a bit over protective of his girls in a fatherly way and he wondered if he was really of any help.

Ron says, "Hey... um, Jesse? Where are the girls? Why aren't they with you two?"

Kim and Jesse give each other a look and Ron knew by the look it was news he probably wasn't going to like when it dawned on him. "Shego! You left them to fight Shego!"

Before Kim and Jesse could say anything in response, Ron takes off running towards the way they'd been going.

Jesse takes off with Kim right beside him until they reach the end of the corridor that lead into the room where Kim and Jesse had left the three of them before they come to a stop. They couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I'm sure you're all just super-curious as to what happened! LOL! Oh, and next chapter will be labeled 14 as I dislike that number between 12 and 14, so sue me.What did you all think of the way I used Kim's holo-form to rescue Ron? Ron was fooled by the early holo technology in a episode, so it stands to reason he'd be fooled by the latest stuff. Any ideas what you think they saw when they got there? I'm leaving that as a surprise until NEXT chapter but I can bet a few of you already have ideas on what to expect. I will tell you this though, for the next 3 chapters I have planned some good, tender moments and some disturbing, bad news as well for Kim and Ron. Just curious though... Do you all like Kim's children and her future marriage to Ron? The answer to this question just might impact on future chapters and if there's a sequel.

To one of my reviewers, as you can see Shego didn't try to start a fight right away but the teens made it so easy for her. For those of you who have never been around twins, they can sometimes be in 'sync' in a weird kind of way so it is possible to even enter a fight in sync. Mindy is a bit of a hot head, action first and then thinking while her twin, Cindy is the reverse. In case none of you remember, Mindy's powering up look was shown when Ron tapped into the monkey power in an episode and again in the GBA's KP 3 game. The warning that CS mentioned was from their father Ron and as to the nature of the warning... well, that's for another time. I'm sure you're all wondering if CS or any of the other kids also gained monkey powers. **EVIL GRIN!** You'll have to find that out another time... I'm sure as rain not going to reveal that at this point!


	13. Chapter 14: Daddy's Home!

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 14: Daddy's Home!**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

The sight of the corridor that was before them was incredible. For what had once be like any other corridor in Drakken's lair was now a scene of destruction.

The walls were crumbling and the lights would randomly, if just barely flicker on and off. The scene was very much as if a bomb had just gone off but Kim, Ron and Jesse had been close enough that if a bomb had gone off. Especially one capable of creating this much damage, they would have felt it but they hadn't so they wondered just what did cause the damage.

It was so dark that they couldn't see to far except for the lighting from the still functioning ceiling lights in the undamaged corridor leading up to the damaged one.

Kim says softly, "Oh no... W-what happened here?" with Jesse softly saying, "No... Mindy... How could you...?"

Kim says, "What? Are you saying one of our daughters did this?" to Jesse but he remains silent as he thinks about what to say next.

Ron starts to walk into the dark corridor and cups his hands to his face before he starts to shout, "Shego! Girls! Answer me!"

Kim starts to walk forward and joins Ron at his side with Jesse moving up to her other side and they all call for them but there is no response from anyone.

They continue to call out as loud as they can, pausing every so often to listen for something, anything. A moan, a groan, a reply, but they were met with silence.

The silence was starting to really make everyone uneasy but they pressed on carefully with the only light from the Kimmunicator that Jesse carried in his hand. The range was limited as it was spread as wide as the corridor so that they wouldn't miss anyone no matter where they were.

They notice that the destruction was getting worse and worse as they got further and further into the corridor and so they suspected that they were getting closer to where the girls and Shego were probably going to be.

As they get closer, the three of them grow more nervous about what they might find. Kim and Ron were very worried about their daughters while Jesse was worried about them and as well for the parents because he was worried about the shock triggering Kim and force her to go into labor.

Just then, there was a very low moan and Jesse sharpens the light to the source and they find Shego!

She was unconscious and she had apparently been blasted with something but her gloves had taken the brunt of whatever had happened because they existed as nothing but scraps of material. Her clothes were also damaged as there were tears and rips all over it but it seemed to be as if they'd been cut by something else.

Seeing the state of Shego, Kim and Ron call out for the girls even louder than before with Jesse sweeping the corridor with a long beam of light from the Kimmunicator.

Kim spots something during one of the sweeps and tells Jesse to go back. He turns the light back and comes to rest upon the foot of someone.

Kim, Ron and Jesse run towards the foot with the beam from the Kimmunicator growing wider as they got closer. The three of them come to a stop when the light reveals CS and Mindy laying on their backs and unconscious.

Kim couldn't help it but tears start to flow from her eyes as she kneels down by CS and Ron kneels by Mindy with Jesse standing to provide light for the two of them while using the Kimmunicator to also check their signs.

Jesse thinks, "Why do I get the feeling this is all your fault Mindy?" He softly sighs as he gets the feeling that he is right as the Kimmunicator confirms what Kim and Ron find out, which is that the girls are all right but unconscious.

Jesse says with relief in his voice, "Looks like everyone's ok. Let's try to wake them up."

Kim shakes the one she knows as CS and during one of her shakes she says, "Cindy! If you don't wake up right now..." She is surprised when Cindy moans a "Five more mins...mother..."

Kim smiles and shakes the teen again, "Come, wake up sleepyhead!" With tears still coming down her cheeks but this time they were tears of joy.

Ron says, "Are you ok?" to Mindy as she starts to stir. He runs his fingers through her short hair that covered her face a little before he starts to help her sit up.

Kim starts to help Cindy up as well, at almost the same time Ron is and she says, "Are you ok? Are you able to walk?"

Cindy is still a little dazed as she says, "Y-yeah... I think I can walk." before she looks at Kim and says, "Mother! Did you find him?"

Cindy looks around and spots her Father helping Mindy sit up and she cries out, "You found him! You found Father!" She hugs her Mother while smiling even though she found parts of herself sliding through the hologram where she hugged too tightly.

Mindy hears the word "Father" and that snaps her awake. She opens her eyes and sees her Father looking down at her with concern on his face she can feel his gentle hand upon her back as he helped her.

Mindy cries out, "Father! You're all right! I'm so happy!" and she then suddenly wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shoulder, crying.

Ron doesn't know what to do with the teenage girl crying into his shoulder so he just rubs her back in the most comforting way the he'd always found Kim liked to be rubbed and he softly says, "There... there... everything's ok now. Your Mother and I are here with Jesse and don't worry, Shego's unconscious."

At the mention of Shego's name, Mindy sits straight up and looks around with an angry look on her face. She says, "Where is she?"

Ron says, "Young lady, you forget about Shego! She's no longer a threat and besides we still have to hurry out of Drakken's lair before he sends some henchmen and captures all of us."

Mindy seems to cool her heels as she says, "Sorry Father, you're right..." She then gets up to her feet along with Ron standing up alongside her.

Kim and Cindy were already on their feet with Jesse still holding the Kimmunicator. He says, "We better hurry... I think Mr. Stoppable is right. Drakken will be sending someone to check on Shego and I don't think he'll be too happy with the way his lair looks.

Kim says, "Do you have a layout for Drakken's lair in this time within the Kimmunicator?" to Jesse.

Jesse says, "Yes, I believe I do." He then punches a few buttons before a small hologram appears in the air just above the screen. He then says, "I think this is the most quickest route out of here." He points and a trail in red, starting from where they stood shows up as it heads to the exit.

Kim says, "Let's go then." She turns to face that way when suddenly there is a beeping from the Kimmunicator.

Jesse frowns as he says, "Uh-Oh, looks like Drakken's henchmen are coming up to check on Shego. We better hurry on up before they catch us."

Mindy says, "I'd just like to see them TRY to take away our Father from us again." Her voice was in a challenging tone and there was no doubt in anyone's head that she wasn't going to let anyone take her Father away from her family again.

Cindy sighs and says, "Mindy, this isn't the time for that! Let's go before we have to get into another fight!"

Mindy frowns and says, "Yeah, I know... I just don't want to lose our Father again."

Kim says, "Girls, I know how you feel. Believe me, I love Ron dearly too but we really should get out of here now."

Jesse says, "Mrs. Stoppable, I think I've found the best way out of here and it'll let us have a little payback to Drakken at the same time."

Everyone looks at the little hologram and they nod in agreement. So they start off down the corridor to escape.

Shortly after they leave, some henchmen and a pair of synthos show up and discover Shego just beginning to wake up.

Shego says, "Where are those teenage girls?" to the henchman as she stands up on her own, ignoring the offered hand in assistance.

The henchman says, "I don't know, you're the only one we've found so far. I also have news that Kim Possible's partner has escaped as well."

Shego lights up her hands and with the corridor dark as it was, her green flaming hands cast an eerie glow over her and the rest of the men standing there. She says, "Well go find them then! Don't worry about me, I am fine!"

The henchmen and synthos take off to follow Shego's orders while Shego heads off to where she knew Drakken would be.

Shego thinks, "Those kids were really something else." As she looks around and sees the damage caused. She continues to think, "Who knew that girl's power and mine could cause all this damage?"

Shego recalls how the fight was going and when she jumped back to give herself enough room to blast at the girls, she remembers how the longer-haired girl had yelled even as the one called Mindy raised her hands at the same time.

The next thing Shego remembered was how her blasts shoot out of her hands with Mindy doing something with those freaky blue powers of hers that seemed to cause some sort of explosion the moment the blasts struck Mindy's own returning blasts.

Shego was certain that Mindy seemed to be just as surprised as she was when their powers collided to create that bright explosion. She saw that her gloves were ruined as well as her clothes but aside from that she had to wonder why she was ok.

Shego thought, "Maybe... her powers are natural like mine and when they struck, it knocked us out and destroyed everything else not so natural." She guessed that would explain the condition of the corridor since it was all man-made, even her gloves had been specially made to handle her plasma powers.

Shego gets into an elevator and heads towards her room for a quick change. After all, she didn't want to show up looking as ragged as she did.

After a quick change of clothes and new gloves, she heads back to the main room where Drakken was and discovers to her shock that Kim and the others were already there and escaping through one of the emergency escape pods!

Shego looks and also notices that the self-destruct for the place was activated! She sighs and thinks, "When is Drakken going to learn not to make the destruct button so easy to find?"

Drakken was rubbing his jaw while laying on his back, having fallen over his chair, which had been behind him when he'd been punched obviously. He spots Shego and shouts, "Shego! Over here! We have got to get out of here before the base blows up!"

Shego picks up her boss off the floor and says, "Gee? You think? I would never have know that!" in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Drakken grumbles something and then once he is on his feet, he says, "Kim Possible, she thinks she's all that... but her kids are."

For once, Shego had to agree with Drakken but she certainly wasn't going to let him know that so she remains quiet and they escape together in the same escape pod.

_(Later at Monique's)_

Ron, Jesse, Cindy, and Mindy walk through the door to Monique's house and Kim is the first one to greet them a warm welcome back. She grabs Ron right on the spot and gives him a big, passionate kiss right there in the living room with everyone watching!

Even after the young kids go "Ew! Yuck! Momma's kissing Daddy!" Kim still doesn't stop kissing him until she feels the fire burning in her lungs that told her she needed air, and even then she reluctantly releases him.

No one else had voiced anything during the kiss, and just about everyone was smiling, even Kim's parents who had seen the kiss.

Once Ron steps back from Kim though, the young kids ran up towards the two of them and cried out, "Daddy! You're home!" The two of them grab at his legs and cling onto his pants.

Ron looks down at the two young kids, they were so young to him and he looks at Kim with a questioning look. She smiles and nods to him before she says, "Yes, they're ours too..." with a blush in her cheeks, making them look a little bit rosy to him.

Ron kneels down and smiles as he ruffles the hair on both the boy and the girl's heads as they try to cling on to him. He then says, "Yeah, Daddy's home and he's not going anywhere."

Jesse looks at Cindy and says, "Hey CS, isn't it great? Your Father's home." He places a hand gently on her shoulder and she looks at him with a tear in her eye, as she says, "Yes… I'm so happy. Thank you for helping rescue him Jesse."

Even Mindy comes up to Jesse and says, "Thank you for saving Father." The three of them hug while the kids laugh and babble at their father. And Kim watches on with the biggest smile on her face.

No one in the room could imagine a more beautiful sight than the one of which Kim watching her children laugh and play with Ron. Even the teens joined in on the fun by getting on their knees and giving him a great big hug.

Monique got her camera and took at picture with the flash off since there was enough light in the living room for a good picture. She was sure that no one would mind since the memory was a happy one.

Rufus crawls up on Ron and gives him a hug on the cheek before Ron smiles and says, "Hey there Rufus, thanks for taking such good care of Kim." To which the little naked mole ran squeaks, "No problem!" Even Rufina joins in the celebrating by hoping around from person to person and giving them all a hug.

After a few hours, the kids start to fall asleep as it was past their bedtime and Ron says, "I think it is time for you two to go to bed..."

The kids start to complain and say that they weren't sleepy but their yawns tell otherwise. Ron assures them that he'll still be there when they wake up. He takes the kids to the spare room in Monique's house and puts them together in the King sized bed that was in the room.

After a soft kiss upon their foreheads as they sleep, Ron returns out to the living room where Kim was just thanking Monique for her help and hospitality.

Monique says, "Don't worry about it, just go get some rest Kim. You and your family, past, present and future are always welcome here." She smiles and then says, "Now I think you and Ron should take the upstairs bedroom, it is the most comfortable bed that isn't claimed in the whole house."

Kim blushes as she says, "But...That means... Ron..." Monique stops her by saying, "You two are married and with kids! Trust me, I don't think even your parents will have a problem with the sleeping arrangement."

Kim looks over at her parents and they nod that it was ok, so Kim blushes a little bit more before she turns to Ron and says, "Um... Ron, do you want to go to sleep? You don't have to if you aren't tired..."

Ron takes Kim's hand into his and with a soft smile as he looks into her eyes, "I'm very tired Kim, but I don't want to go to sleep without you by my side." Kim smiles at Ron and together they leave the room.

Monique says, "You two can sleep in the pull-out couch here in the living room." She then turns to the twins and says, "I've got some sleeping bags for you guys if you want them. I'm afraid I'm out of beds unless you want to share a bed with someone."

The twins think about it for a moment and then say, "I think we'll go sleep with our brother and sister."

Jesse says, "I'll just take the lazy-boy if you have some blankets I could borrow."

Monique nods and says, "Ok then, I'll just go grab some extra blankets for everyone and be right back.

Monique goes to where her family keeps a big assortment of blankets. She goes up to where Kim and Ron were and finds them already fast asleep cuddled up next to each other. She places a blanket over them both to keep them warm before she heads down.

Monique makes sure that everyone is comfortable and has enough blankets before she head off to her room to sleep. She thinks, "Kim is sure lucky to have such a big and loving family." as she lies down and pulls the covers up over her. Just before she falls asleep she wonders if Kim will want to even return to her normal teenage life after all this.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter!Now that you know what happened with Shego and the twins, tell me, what do you think? I wonder what you all think of what happened afterwards when they all returned to Monique's. I thought the little kid's reactions were quite on the spot. If you were Kim and had such a cool family around you, would you want go back to be a single teenager with no kids? Did you all like how Monique was in this chapter? Did you all like how Team Stoppable was in this chapter? Anyway, be prepared for more cool stuff in the coming chapters! 


	14. Chapter 15: Wade vs Drakken

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 15: Wade vs. Drakken, A race to normalcy!**

_(Monique's Home)_

Everyone was thanking Monique for letting them stay the night and for feeding the small army of Possibles breakfast as well. Even the Kim's parents were saying nice things to her and Monique was not used to such flattery.

Monique was simply helping out a very good friend in her eyes and one that she was sure would have done the same if the situation was reversed. Although, she found it hard to imagine being on the run from Drakken because he wanted to study their body from some change he caused.

Monique's parents were beaming with pride as their daughter had helped the world-famous Kim Possible and family in time of need without so much as asking for a "Thank you" or anything else in return. She had simply helped because it had been the right thing to do.

As everyone starts to leave, Monique manages to say to Connie, "Hey, about my future husband..."

Connie blinks in surprise and then smiles before she says, "You wanna know? I can tell you!"

Monique shakes her head and says, "No, just do me a favor will you? When you get back to the future, find me and tell me to give my husband a big kiss. I want to remind my future self how lucky I am."

Connie looks a little disappointed before she says, "Are you sure you don't wanna know?"

Monique says, "No, but tell you what... tell my future self that because you were such a big help here in the past to go buy you something you'll really like for being such a good girl. How does that sound?"

Connie's face brightens up and she says, "Yay! Thank you Moni!" and jumps to give Monique a hug around her neck since she'd been kneeling to talk to Connie nearly face to face.

Monique hugs the girl back and says, "You're welcome Connie, now you better go catch up with your family before your mother gets worried and comes back looking for you."

Connie nods and says, "Bye Moni!" and rushes out the door after her family who was waiting for her in the driveway. She shakes her head and thinks, "That little girl is going to be such a handful for Kim, even if she is so adorable." She wasn't bothered by the apparent nickname, as it wasn't the first time she'd heard someone call her that, though it hadn't been since she was Connie's age because to a young kid, it wasn't always easy to say big names.

Monique's parents had driven Kim's parents to the house to pick up the vans since they didn't want Kim to be walking any more than she had to be in her condition. So after every Possible and Stoppable piles into the two vans, they all take off towards home, waving to everyone their goodbyes until they were out of sight.

Monique's parents say, "We're proud of you Monique, you helped Kim Possible and her family without asking anything in return." The mother puts her hand on Monique's shoulder as she stares down the road where Kim had vanished.

Monique says, "Kim's my best friend... of course I'd help her. Besides, I know that she'd do the same for me if the tables were turned." She turns to her parents and gives them a big group hug, which, they return in kind with tender smiles on their faces.

_(Back at the Possible household)_

Kim was resisting everyone's insistence that she go lay down and get some rest. She had to keep telling them all that she was fine and that she wasn't tired. It was tiring just to try to fight all of them until Ron comes to the rescue and says, "Please, if Kim says that she's fine then let's respect her wishes. I believe her when she says she isn't tired. She isn't a liar and I don't believe that she'd risk herself or the baby."

Everyone stops and breaks off to go do something else while Kim softly says to Ron, "Thanks Ron, I owe you." Before she kisses him on the cheek softly.

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Hey, what else are husbands for?" before he gets a little nervous as if overstepping a boundary somewhere. He is surprised when Kim says in a soft, yet sweet voice to him, "Yes, and you're a very sweet, loving husband at that."

Kim walks over with Ron by her side until they reach the sofa and she sits down to watch some TV together.

_(At lair #120)_

Drakken grumbles and rants, "Those adult versions of Kim Possible and that buffoon are proving to be even MORE trouble than their teenage counterparts! I should transform them back because at least there were less of them!"

Shego says, "Yeah, well how are you going to do that? You lost the doo-hickey that transformed them in the first place." She was pleased that Drakken was going to change them back, as nice as it had been to see the future versions as well as get to fight their kids, she missed fighting the teenage Kim one on one, but she wasn't going to let Drakken know so she kept her face in her usual bored way.

Drakken says, "You forget, I am the one who invented that thing! I know how to fix it so that they are transformed back!"

Shego suddenly had an unpleasant thought, "Hey, this won't hurt the babies in Kim Possible's belly will it?"

Drakken frowns and says, "It shouldn't! As far as I can tell, her body only mirrors what she is really like in the future so transforming her back shouldn't affect the babies in her belly. I shouldn't have any effect on her future self and on the plus side she'll lose all the future knowledge and skills that she might have gained from mirroring her future self."

Shego says, "Just as long as you're sure that there is NO harm to those babies." Her hands light up in their traditional green flames and from what Drakken could tell, they were burning a bit hotter than usual. She says, "I may be a thief and a fighter for hire, but I'm no killer! You got that Dr. D.? So I want you to be 100 certain before you change her back."

Drakken says, "Well, I could wait to change her back after she has the babies to be safe... but that won't help the babies. They'll simply be stranded to our time, leaving Kim Possible left as an unwed, teenage mother! Do you want that Shego?"

Shego lowers her hands and as much as she hated Kim Possible, she also respected her a lot and the thought of Kim having to go through life like that was not a pleasant one. She shakes her head as she turns off her plasma powers before she says, "No Dr. D. But we can't hurt the babies either."

Drakken steps up and places a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder and says, "Shego, on my word as a villain and as a Lipsky, I will do my very best to restore Kim without harming her future babies."

Shego is very surprised and somewhat touched by Drakken's vow but she knew that Drakken meant every word. She looks at him and says the only thing that she can think of, "Thank you Dr. D."

Drakken doesn't say anything for a moment, enjoying the rare moment when they weren't snipping at each other. He can tell that his hand needs to move though and removes it before he makes a motion of adjusting his glove as he turns his back and says, "Now, let's get started! The sooner the better! I don't know how much time Kim Possible has before she will be giving birth!"

Drakken walks over to a counter where there are a number of devices in which he could start to build any number of things. He does a quick look over the things he sees and frowns before he says, "Shego, I will need you to get me something before I can restore Miss Possible."

Shego flexes her hands out in front of her, showing her readiness and she says, "Whatever you need, you got it Dr. D."

_(Back in Wade's Home)_

Wade was staring at his computer as it finishes its latest in calculations. It still surprised him that the Kimmunicator had a more powerful CPU than even the best computer that he had access to but then he shouldn't have been surprised since there was something like 20 years worth of advancements built into the little thing.

Wade frowns as he notices that there was a time frame in which to restore Kim and Ron back to normal and it was growing steadily smaller by the minute. He also noticed that once Kim gives birth to the babies in her belly, not only would the future change but also the temporal effects that the device created would become irreversible!

Wade needed to contact Kim as soon as possible and let her know that the future in which she had been enjoying thus far might be in danger if the babies in her belly came to be in this time.

Wade noted that it wasn't going to be easy to build the device as the part that would be creating the temporal effect was going to the most difficult part. It had to be very exact or there could be major problems of which he was scared to even think about.

_(At the Possible Residence)_

Kim and Ron were resting on the couch with her head upon his shoulder. She noticed that Ron's new adult body was so... strong and it felt so right to her for her to lay just like she was on Ron. She even found his adult scent different from that of his teenage one where he had once smelled faintly of Rufus and Nacos, he now carried a more mature and less cheesy scent.

Kim nuzzles her face into him softly, taking in the scent of the one who would one day become her husband and father to such wonderful and amazing kids. A tiny part of her wondered when this wonderful future would happen for her, when would Ron propose to her and start this amazing journey? She knew she could ask Wade or one of the kids but she had a feeling that would ruin the magical moment of when she was asked and she didn't want anything to ruin that magic day.

Ron was barely watching the TV as he enjoyed the feel of Kim resting upon his shoulder so peacefully and when she nuzzled into him, her hair brushed against his face, allowing him to catch a whiff of her. He had always loved the way Kim had smelled, for she had a unique smell about her and when he had been in Kim's body that one time during that mission where they got their minds swapped. He had noticed how much more acute Kim's nose was than his own and one of the reasons why he had liked to flip Kim's hair was because it stirred the smell of Kim even more.

Ron was happy to have his arm around her, resting gently upon her shoulder and he secretly hoped that he wouldn't have to move from this spot for a long time. He felt so at ease and happy at that very moment and knew that this moment would forever stay in his memory. No matter what the future would hold, he knew that they could and would face it together as a couple whose love knew no bounds.

Just then the Kimmunicator goes off and Kim whips it out as she sits up, and without even realizing it, she leans close enough towards Ron so that he would be included in the camera automatically. With the sound of the Kimmunicator going off, the others in the house all come to find out what Wade had come up with.

Kim is smiling as she says, "Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" until she notices that Wade didn't look happy, in fact he looked somewhat miserable as if he was faced with bad news and didn't want to say what it was.

Wade was hesitating as Kim's parents and Kim's children all crowded around Kim and Ron as they could sense something was wrong with the silence in the air, but no one knew what exactly.

Wade says, "Kim... Ron... I've got bad news." He gulps a little and was glad he was far away at that moment before he says, "Your babies are threatening your very future that you already know about."

Kim frowns as she didn't like these news and she says, "What? What are you talking about Wade?" A hand automatically goes to her belly where she feels a kick, reminding her of the life that stirred within.

Wade says, "They're in the wrong time. They're supposed to be born in the future, not now. And here's where it gets worse." He pauses as he is very aware of all the eyes on him before he says, "My calculations show that if you have the kids now, then your changes will become irreversible and the future as you know it with Connie and the rest will all change in a moment. There is a very good chance that they become as if they never existed at all!"

Kim and Ron's eyes go very wide and they take their eyes off Wade to look at each other, then to look at their four children for a long couple of moments before they look back at Wade.

Kim says in a voice that was not hiding her worry, "Wade! How can that be? How can their birth change so much?"

Wade says, "Well their birth will trigger a kind of temporal dualality existence because when you give birth here in the past, so will they be born in the future. And since they can't exist at two places at once as the same person, time itself will have to choose and because you're in the past... Yours will become the dominant time line and since your other four children were born before the ones in your belly. That means they'll cease to exist in favor of their existence."

Cindy, Mindy and Jesse who were old enough to understand all this talk looked scared and they moved closer to each other as if their closeness would somehow be enough to stave off the threat of being destroyed in favor of the ones in their Mother's belly.

Jesse was worried as he wondered what would happen to him if he'd never known Cindy or Mindy or even the Stoppable family. He wondered what kind of person would he become? The thoughts scared him to the bone.

Ron says, "Isn't there anything you can do Wade? You're the supergenius!" His own voice showing fear over losing his four children.

Wade sighs softly and says, "You'll have to either go to the future or go to the future and since we're a little short on time machines at the moment, I don't see that as an option. The only other option I see is to return you back to the way you were before Drakken zapped you and made you adults. This will mean that you won't be pregnant with them anymore and you won't have to worry about the others."

Kim had grown used to the idea of giving birth to the children residing in her belly and knew that Ron would be by her side when it came to be time for her to give birth, but the idea that the sweet, little innocent specks of life residing in her could cause so much harm sounded like the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard but Wade was rarely ever wrong.

Kim looks at Ron and tears fill her eyes, "Ron..." she barely says as she tries to keep from crying.

Mrs. Possible says, "Wade, what will happen to the babies in her belly if you can change her back? Will the they be affected in the future?"

Wade scratches his head in a nervous gesture before saying, "We-ll... I'm not 100 certain but both my computer and the one in the Kimmunicator suggest that since the they won't exist in the past anymore, the future ones will become dominant once again, leaving them untouched and the future we know as it exists will safe once again."

Mrs. Possible says, "Well Kimmie, the decision is up to you really... it is your life and your future."

Kim looks at Ron and says, "No... It is both our lives and future that's at stake." She looks back to Wade and says, "Wade... any idea what would have happened to Ron and I if the babies were born in this time era?"

Wade looks nervous as he says, "Um... the best I can figure is that..." He grows quiet until Kim says in a pleading voice, "Wade! Please! I need to know!"

Wade sighs and says, "There is a good chance that if you give birth in the past, you'll be regarded by the government as a unwed teenager and that will cause tremendous strain on you and within a year or two..." He looks down so as not to look at Kim, "I don't think you'll make it Kim. And Ron will be left with the kids."

Kim bleached at that thought before she looks at Ron to support. He held her closely in the support she knew he'd give, as she really needed it. No one knew what to say to the horrible news from Wade that would make anything better.

Kim says, "Wade... are you sure? I'd only be around for two years after they're born?" Her voice strained as emotions run high.

Wade nods, "Yes... And Ron doe a good job of raising them until..." He trails off again.

This time it is Ron who says, "What is it Wade?" while he continues to hold Kim.

Wade says, "The Kimmunicator's advanced computer predicts that you'll raise two good kids until you go on a mission to save the world and though the world is saved, you don't return... The kids will be just about to graduate high school too."

So there really was little choice it seemed. It was either enjoy a joyful life with Ron and her children or try to give birth and wreck such a wonderful life.

Kim closes her eyes tightly for a few moments, wishing that she didn't have to make the decision that she knows she must make but then she hears the words, "What do we need to do to return to normal Wade?" come from her mouth, surprising herself with how the words sounded so certain to her.

No one blamed Kim for making the same choice that they all would have made but it still seemed unfair that Kim even had to make that choice at all to begin with. Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible knew that their daughter was hurting within her heart but there was no one that could do or say anything that would make things better, and no one was angry at Wade since they knew he would have done his best to come up with a better alternative.

Connie, who didn't fully grasp the situation, says, "Momma, won't we see them in the future when we return?"

Kim places her hand on her young daughter's head and says, "Yes, but... I..." she finds it hard to finish.

Connie hugs her mother and says, "Don't worry Momma, when we go back to the future, everything will be all right and I'll be able to see my new brother or sister!" This makes Kim smile just a little, as there was one thing that Connie was, and that was infectious with her good feelings. Just being around Connie made Kim feel more happy.

Kim hugs Connie back and says, "You're right... Thank you Connie." Before she leans and kisses her youngest daughter on the head lovingly.

Everyone else just stands quietly, hoping that Connie is indeed right and that the future that she knows will be there for her when she returns.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone, what did you all think about how Monique dealt with the future issue of her husband? What about the nice moment for Kim and Ron? What did you all think about Drakken's reason for changing them back and how Shego acted? And last but not least of all, what did everyone think of the bad news involving Kim's unborn children? Trust me on this though, the future chapters are going to be a wild rolllercoaster ride from here on out up to the final chapter! It isn't over for Team Possible or Team Stoppable(The kids) by a long shot! Remember, the future kids still have to go home as well! 


	15. Chapter 16: The Rush to Dream

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 16: The Rush to Dream**

_(Wade's Room)_

Wade was working on repairing the device that which was responsible for Kim and Ron's change. He knew he didn't have a whole lot of time but the part, which was mostly responsible for the temporal change, was damaged beyond repair so he was trying to rebuild it with little success so far.

Wade was sweating, as even the part that he was trying to duplicate wasn't looking like it was going to be a 100 match for the original. He didn't know what to do since he knew that if it was off by more than 5, there was a danger to Kim, Ron and especially the babies.

Wade sighs as the computer readout told him that his latest attempt at replacing the part was another failure as the device read at an 85 compatibility, which was far too low for what he needed. He wouldn't accept anything below 98 because he wanted at least some room to work with as a safety margin.

Wade slams his fists down on the desk, causing the computer equipment to jump a little. He was very frustrated! Here were his best friends whose happy lives were in grave danger as well as that of the babies within her and he couldn't do a thing to help any of them! He brings his sore hands up to his head and wipes the sweat off his head and shakes them as he thinks, "Calm down Wade... You know that you've never let Kim and Ron down before... even if you've never faced anything like this before.

Wade remembers the family motto for the Possibles, "Anything is possible for a Possible." Although at times like this I wish I was a Possible... at least they seem to be able to do just about anything." and then flexes his fingers as he thinks, "Ok... time to give this another try. I won't fail Kim and Ron! They deserve better than that bleak future after all the times that they had saved the world and with all the good that they'd done. He simply could not fail them, and he was determined not to! For the sake of the future and all her children, especially little Connie who he seemed to become a "goddyfather" to in the future and as a godfather he couldn't afford to let her down.

He was in the midst of another simulation test when his computer beeped and he saw that it was an incoming hit on the website. He was surprised when he saw that it was video from Drakken and he wasn't even trying to hide his location like he usually did. He presses a button and the face of Drakken with the ever-present Shego beside him appears on the screen.

Drakken says, "Greetings Kim and sidekick, I know you will have no reason to trust me given our long standing history with each other but I come under a flag of truce for a change." Wade is stunned as he sees Drakken wave a tiny white flag on the screen and even Shego was waving a tiny flag of her own on the screen although she seemed to be just a little uncomfortable.

Shego says, "Do we really have to use these stupid flags, Dr. D?" with Drakken shushing Shego before he says, "Yes! If we want to return things back to the way they were, we have to get them to let us help them but they won't do that if they don't believe we're sincere about a truce! So wave it Shego!"

Drakken turns back to the camera and says, "Ahem, as I was saying... I am aware of the malfunction that caused you two to become adults and the temporal part of it as well. I believe I have a solution."

Drakken holds up what looks like the same device that had started this whole mess except without any signs of damage to it. He then says, "I have rebuilt the device and modified it so that instead of leaving you as adults, you will both be returned to your former teenage selves!"

Shego says, "Dr. D, this better work... I want Miss Princess back to her normal self without any harm to those babies." Her hand lights up and the little flag becomes ashes that falls off the camera towards the floor.

Drakken yells at Shego, "This is the only way restore our previous status quo! Do you really want things to remain the way they are?"

Shego crosses her arms and says in a grumpy voice, "No Dr. D."

Drakken says, "I am transmitting to you the location of where we'll meet. I promise you, no traps, no tricks and that the truce is sincere. To make sure you believe me I've even transmitted a copy of the plans for the device in which I will restore you two to your computer guy."

That's when Wade noticed an attached file to the transmission and he calls it up even as Drakken finishes up on the screen by saying, "I'll give you some time to think about it and let him look over the plans I've sent, but don't waste too much time or you two will reach a point where even my device can't restore you to normal! Come whenever you want, we'll be expecting you."

The video closes and Wade is left dumbfounded that Drakken had not only solved the problem that he was having but that he had also offered to change Kim and Ron back to normal before it became too late!

Wade collapses backwards into his chair and he thinks, "Does Drakken know that if Kim doesn't change back before the birth of the babies... The future of Kim and Ron we all know will be forever destroyed? Or is he doing this because he wants them changed back for another reason?" He thinks about this question for a few moments as the computers confirm that Drakken's plans were correct with a 99 accuracy rate.

Wade finally decides that it didn't matter why he was doing this, only that not only he was sincere but Shego as well in changing both Kim and Ron back to normal. He was quite stunned that for a change, Drakken was going to be the savior and not him but if it saved them from the horrible future that the computers had predicted, then he figured he could live with it.

After a quick couple of simulation runs and one to see what would happen in the 1 to Kim and Ron, he decides to contact Kim and let her know that he had a solution ready. He just hoped that Kim's shock that her arch-foe was going to be the one saving her wouldn't push her into having her babies.

_(Possible Residence)_

Monique had come over after Kim had called her and told her about the horrible news from Wade. She was sitting by Kim and doing her best, along with Ron and the rest of the family to comfort her but she was at a loss. Fortunately the support of everyone seemed to be helping settle her down to where she was able to get some food into her system.

Kim says, "Thanks everyone... It was just such a shock that..." She trails off as she starts to think about it again until she feels Ron's strong and supportive arms wrap around her shoulders and pull him towards her, "Hey KP, don't you worry... Wade's never let us down before, right? I'm certain he'll pull off another miracle and our happy future will be returned."

Kim softly says, "Thanks Ron, and you're right... Wade has always come through for us." She pauses when she feels the babies kicking in her stomach and while such things normally brought her joy, it was also a reminder that they could also destroy her happy future with Ron.

Connie says, "Don't worry Momma, Wade's a gen-us! He'll save all of us! I just know it!" with Ronnie joining in, "Yeah Momma, Connie's right! We're here right?"

Kim smiles at her two youngest children and reaches out with a hand to ruffle Ronnie's blond hair with those blue eyes of his looking up at her before she says, "Thank you Ronnie, and you're right... You are here and that's what is important." She adds in her thoughts, "To me..." before hoping in her heart that she wouldn't lose them all.

Cindy says, "Mother, don't forget... Anything is possible for a Possible and whether we're part of the Stoppable clan or not, we are still a Possible!"

Mr. Possible says, "Your daughter is right Kim, you'll always be a Possible and anything is possible if you just have faith in yourself and your friends." He felt a bit of pride in a grandfatherly way at how well adjusted all of Kim's children were dealing with this "sitch" as Kim would often call a situation and knew that Kim and Ron were going to be terrific parents if given the chance to have this future.

Kim nods as she says, "You're right, and until they're born I have to have hope that Wade will come through for me as he has always done so in the past!" Everyone nods in agreement even as they all hoped and prayed that such a horrible future wouldn't come to past. Even Ron prayed to Kim's gods and the Monkey gods to which he owed the monkey power that still ran through his body.

Just then the Kimmunicator goes off and it gets whipped out quickly. She presses the on button before tapping a few controls that made Wade project as a hologram for everyone to see.

Wade is looking quite tired and if he'd been an adult, there would have been no doubt he would have been in need of a shave at that point, which only shows how bad Wade, looked. As it was Wade didn't look like he had any more bad news, although there was something about the news that he seemed reluctant to mention.

Kim says, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch? Did you get the device fixed?" Her voice was hopeful but not too hopeful as she had to brace herself for the worse as well.

Wade says, "Well, I've got some good news and maybe bad news on that point." He still looks a bit unsure about how to approach what he had to say to her.

Ron says, "What is the bad news Wade?" He gets looks from everyone until he says, "What? Maybe the bad news won't be so bad?"

Wade says, "Well... the good news is that there is a device ready to transform you two back." As he scratches the back of his head nervously.

Everyone is all smiles and suddenly cheerful voices are heard, as everyone is all questions that overlap until Kim manages to break through the chorus of happy voices to say, "Then what's the bad news Wade?"

Wade's bad news cuts the cheerful talking like a knife, making everyone go quiet instantly as he says, "Drakken is your only hope of transforming back in time."

The silence that had followed was mostly from the shock of Wade's announcement. Everyone just stared at Wade as if he'd said the very last thing they had ever expected him to say.

Wade seems to understand and gives everyone a few moments to get used to the idea before he says, "Apparently Drakken wants the both of you transformed back as well. And I believe that they're sincere in the truce that they are offering."

Ron says, "A truce? Drakken?" Still in a bit of shock over the news.

Wade says, "Here, I'll play the video and everyone can decide for themselves." He presses a button and plays the video that he'd received in full for everyone. Once the video was done there was a bit of silence before Mr. Possible says, "Wade, can you make the device if we decide to turn down Drakken's offer before Kimmie-cub has her babies?"

Wade looks doubtful as he says, "I don't know. I'm not even sure exactly when the babies will be born but my best estimate tells me that I'd be cutting it awfully close if we tried to do this without Drakken. I hate to say this, but it looks like he's our best bet for a safe return to the way things were."

Connie says, "Uncle Wade, will Momma forget about us?" She climbs up onto Kim's lap so she can see Wade on the hologram better.

Wade is silent for a moment before he says, "I honestly don't know. It is possible that Kim and Ron will retain some memory of their time as an adult but I don't think they'll remember everything."

Connie starts to sniff as tears come to her eyes, "D-does that mean Momma will forget all of us?"

Kim hugs Connie as she says, "No, I promise... I won't forget you." She looks at all her children before she says, "I won't forget any of you."

Ron says, "Don't worry, no one is going to forget anyone. You're all too special for us to ever forget." He hugs Connie as well even as he looks around at Ronnie, Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse all felt better and had a small smile. They knew that Kim and Ron would do their very best to keep their promise even as they were changed back to their teenage selves.

Kim looks at the holographic Wade with a look of intense focus as she says, "Tell Drakken we accept his truce and will meet him at the coordinates he gave us."

No one was surprised by her decision. They were all aware of the consequences if she didn't transform back to her teenage self before the babies were born and in the hearts of hearts, both Kim and Ron didn't want to forget their kids or Jesse. Kim's parents and Monique hoped that neither one of them would forget anyone as well for they had all become so endeared to the family.

Even the children were going to hope for the best and that when they became young as teens, they would somehow remember them and all that they'd been through with them. Connie and Ronnie held onto their parents while Cindy and Mindy stayed close by. Jesse wasn't officially one of the Stoppable kids so he didn't know quite what to do with himself.

Mrs. Possible saw how the teens were and thought that they looked a little sad so she tugged on her husband's arm and together they moved over to Cindy and Mindy, giving them a loving hug. Mrs. Possible even gave Jesse a hug and thanked him for being such a good friend and partner to her grandchildren.

It was after all this, Wade was able to get in contact with Drakken and told him that Kim and Ron agreed to the truce. Wade hoped that Drakken wouldn't pull a double-cross on them but he doubted it as Drakken did always honor any truces he made in the past. It still didn't help the feeling in his stomach that told him that time was quickly running out for Kim and Ron, he just had to hope that everything turned out ok as his thoughts were in concern for Kim's life and the lives of her future children whom he'd grown to like.

* * *

**AN:** Well, it looks like Kim made her choice. Will it be for the better or worse? You'll just have to wait until NEXT chapter to find that out. Heh! What did you all think of Wade in this chapter? And how about Drakken and Shego's for this chapter? I felt that the video was pretty close to how they'd try to do a video truce. Don't you just love Kim's family? Even in a time of crisis, they all stand by and support each other, even the sidekick who I mean by that is Jesse. I can promise that this story is coming to an end very soon. But before that happens,I do hope that you have all enjoyed this story thus far at least. Find out in 2-3 days... depending on how many reviews I get that is. 


	16. Chapter 17: Perchance to Dream

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 17: Perchance to Dream...**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

Drakken says to Shego, "Remember, when they arrive we are not to fight them. We are under a flag of truce until tomorrow as agreed."

Shego looks at Drakken and says, "Yeah, yeah, I know Dr. D. You don't have to remind me."

The sound of a doorbell goes off, finishing whatever else the two might have to say and Drakken walks up to the door where he presses a big button that opens the door to reveal Cindy and Mindy with Kim and Ron behind them as well as her Parents and two little kids that Drakken and Shego had never seen before.

Drakken says, "Welcome Kim Possible and everyone, I know that we are under a flag of truce but I didn't expect such a large party to come walking through my doors."

Cindy and Mindy see Shego and they give her a hard glare to which Shego shrugs off and she says, "Don't worry kiddies, I won't try anything. I already promised Dr. D. like a dozen times not to start any fights." This didn't seem to relax the two teens any until Jesse puts his hands on their shoulders since he was directly behind them and when they look back he gives them a soft nod. They both seem to relax some but not completely as they walk through Drakken's door.

Mr. Possible says, "I know Drew but with the health and future of our daughter at stake, we decided that we should all come."

Drakken looks confused, "What do you mean by the future? It looks like she is going to have a good one to me."

Mr. Possible says, "You mean you're doing all this without knowing?"

Drakken says as he gets irritated, "What are you talking about? The adult Kim and adult sidekick are even more of a headache than the teenage version. I just want to restore things back to the way they were!"

Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible give each other a questioning look, wondering if they should tell Drakken or not.

Connie looks around the lair and she runs up to Drakken after a few moments with Ronnie following after her. She stops at his feet and says, "You're as blue as when they use monkey power... but where's your glow?"

Drakken looks down at the little red haired girl and points, "Who's this? What's she babbling about?"

Ronnie tries to drag her away but she seems rooted to the spot, waiting for her answer until Jesse walks up and says, "This is Connie and the little boy is Ronnie, the youngest born children of Mrs. Stoppable. What she is talking about is the power that Monkey Fist in your time has."

Drakken seems to gain an understanding before he says in surprise, "Kim Possible has MORE children!" He then looks at the pregnant Kim and says to her, "You and the buffoon sure are busy in the future!" This makes Kim and Ron blush bright red on the spot while Mindy starts to growl before Shego says, "Dr. D. for your health, I wouldn't go calling him any names if I were you." as she remembers how good of a fighter the two girls were when they'd gone up against her.

Drakken turns to look at Shego and follows her eyes to Mindy who looks absolutely furious at his calling her father a buffoon. He remembered how their fight went on the screen until whatever it was that happened to destroy his view.

Drakken says to Mindy, "My apologies, it was just out of habit since I can usually never remember his name." This seems to have an effect as she calms down a bit but not completely. He makes a mental note to watch what he says around her as she seemed to have the same kind of temper that Shego had and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another punch like when they'd escaped through his escape pod last time.

Connie tugs at Drakken's outfit and says, "Mister, why don't you have a glow?" with her voice so full of childhood innocence.

Drakken looks down at her and says, "Because my blue is really my skin and not any kind of power."

Connie continues to look up at him and says, "Why?" in the same tone. Drakken says, "Because! Now please leave me alone!"

Connie stays where she is while Ronnie tugs at her arm again and says, "Come on sis, lets leave the villain alone before he gets angry."

Jesse scoops up Connie and Ronnie into his arms and says, "Listen to your brother Connie." He starts to walk way as he says to Drakken, "Sorry about this, she's always been a curious one."

Drakken says in a frustrated tone, "Whatever, just please keep her away from me..." He hears Shego say in a teasing voice, "I don't know Dr. D., she's pretty cute. Are you sure you don't want her hanging around?"

Drakken turns to face Shego and gives her such an annoyed look, which makes her only give him a triumphant look in return which, told him that annoying him was her goal.

Drakken growls, "Everyone follow me!" and turns on his heel to lead them down the corridor. They all follow him, half-expecting him to lead them all into a trap where an army of henchmen or synthos would pop out and capture them but nothing of the sort happened.

Drakken leads them into a work room where on a worktable, was a copy of the same kind of device that had transformed Kim and Ron in the first place.

They all look at Drakken as he walks up to the table and says, "Here it is! I have recreated the device so that Kim Possible and..." He stops as he almost calls Ron a buffoon again and looks at the twins to see them watching him. After a few seconds of thinking, he says, "Her partner will return back to normal!"

Connie says from Jesse's arms, "This will stop Momma and Daddy from having that bad future?"

Drakken says, "What? What bad future is she talking about?"

Connie says, "Uncle Wade told Momma that unless she went back to the way she..." before Cindy was able to move over and clamp a hand over her younger sister's mouth. But it was too late, Drakken was curious and wanted to know more now.

Drakken says, "Will someone tell me what that little child is talking about? I want to know before I continue!"

Since the cat was out of the bag to speak, Cindy removed her hand from Connie's mouth where Connie says, "If Momma doesn't change back, we won't be born and Momma won't be around anymore!" She looks sad as she says that last part.

Drakken looks at Kim and Ron as if that part was too confusing as he hopes for a better explanation.

Mrs. Possible steps up and puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder before she looks at Drakken and after a moment she says, "What I am about to tell you should not change what you're going to do." She pauses again before she says, "Wade used his computer to determine that should the babies in her stomach be born... she will die within two years and Ron will be left to raise them until he too goes before their senior year at High School."

Mr. Possible says, "So unless you want a five murders on your conscience Drew, I suggest that you help us undo what you did."

Drakken sputters, at a lost for words for a few moments before says, "How will it be FIVE?"

Mr. Possible says in a firm, almost cold voice before he says, "Kim and the four children that you see before you will be no more all because you wanted to make Kim and Ron out of your hair. Not to mention the fact that you'll destroy the lives of Ron and the two babies in her belly."

Drakken seemed to take on a more pale blue if it was possible at the thought of being responsible for so much! Sure, he was a villain, but he had actually never killed anyone and here he was being told that he'd be responsible destroying his arch-nemesis and her children!

Shego did NOT like what she had heard and grabs him by the collar with her hands flaming, "Dr. D! What are you going to do!" She hand raises one hand in a threatening gesture before Drakken says, "This changes nothing! I am still going to change Kim Possible and that sidekick of hers back to normal!"

Mindy says in a bit of an angry tone, "Daddy is much more than a sidekick!"

Kim says, "Not now Mindy... we've got bigger things to worry about right now."

Mindy's shoulders go down just a little but she looks at Drakken as if she was throwing daggers out of them at him.

Jesse knew that Mindy idolized her father and hated it if anyone spoke the least kind word about him. He remembers having to pull Mindy off more than a few kids and people because of something they said that ticked her off. He just wished that she would learn to control her temper better.

Kim says to Drakken, "Are you sure this will work? No harm will come to the babies right?"

Drakken shrugs himself free of Shego and says, "I assure you Kim Possible, I have done everything possible to make sure that there is minimal chance of any harm to your babies." He pauses and looks at Shego who still looked more than a bit upset with her flaming hands before he says, "Shego made sure that I took every precaution available or she was going to blast me into next Tuesday with her plasma powers."

Kim was shocked to hear that it was Shego who had made sure that her babies were safe! She looks at Shego with the silent question on her lips. She was wondering why Shego would even do that after the way her teenage girls had fought her to a draw?

Shego notices the look and can guess the question that must be burning through her. She says, "Hey, I may be a villain Miss Princess, but even I draw the line at harming unborn babies." She shrugs in a casual way as if to say, "It isn't a big deal."

But to Kim, it was a big deal and she hoped that when she was transformed back, if she remembered any of this... She wanted to remember what Shego had done to ensure the safety of her children. She knew she owed Shego big time if everything came out ok.

Just then a white portal appears with Kim and her parents recognizing it the same kind that had brought the kids to them in the first place. Kim's children remembered it as well and just as Drakken says, "What is this?" An adult version of Wade steps through it and in his hand he was holding some kind of strange device!

Connie hops out of Jesse's arm and says, "Uncle Wade!" as she runs towards him and grabs onto his pant leg until he kneels down to pet her head softly while smiling at her. She is still looking up at him as he says, "Hey Connie... I see you're causing trouble as usual."

Connie pouts a little even as the adult Wade chuckles and then he frowns as he turns to Jesse and says, "You and I are going to have a little talk when we get back about lab safety young man." This makes Jesse gulp softly.

Both Kim and Ron could not believe their eyes! Even though Kim had seen Wade before in a picture, seeing him in person was quite a different story! Ron says in disbelief, "Wade! You're... so big!"

Wade chuckles before he says, "Same ol' Ron..." He then says, "Come on kids, it is time for everyone to return home." He indicates the white portal behind him and starts to turn before Connie lets go of him and yells, "No! Momma is in danger! I don't want to go!"

Wade stops where he is and turns back to face everyone. He looks at everyone before he says, "Drakken's device is going to work flawlessly, now come on everyone. We have to return to the future or we risk altering your future."

Kim says, "Wade, what do you mean by that?"

Wade sees that no on is moving yet and that even Drakken is looking for answers. He says, "Ok... Drakken's device is going to use the temporal signature for the area as a key to restore Kim and Ron back to their correct temporal bodies but if there are other temporal signatures from other times, then it runs the risk of affecting the device and the bad future could still come to pass."

The kids look sad and with longing at their parents, especially the younger ones that they have to leave before they can ever get to see their parents when they were teens. Connie says, "Uncle Wade, will past Momma forget us?"

The silence hangs in the air for a few moments before Wade slowly smiles and says, "No, she doesn't forget any of you." Everyone smiles for a few moments and then Cindy says with a smile, "Well, I guess we've done enough damage here. Let's go troopers!" She then turns and starts to head towards the portal where she walks right up to it and stops to wave for the others to join her.

Connie runs up to Kim and gives her a big hug, "Thank you for keeping your promise Mommy, I love you!" She smiles as Kim rubs a hand through the red hair and says, "I love you too Connie." She then runs off to run up to the portal and waves one last time before she runs through it.

Ronnie gives his mother and his father big hugs before he says, "I love you Momma and Daddy, I'll see you both soon!" This makes Kim and Ron smile and say in stereo, "We love you too Ronnie!" He then runs through the same portal in which his younger twin had gone through.

Mindy runs up to hug her mother first and then her father, lingering as she whispers something to him which seems to surprise him if the look of his face was any indication. She waves as she runs up to join her sister, "Bye Mother and Father! I love you both!"

Jesse walks up to Kim and Ron where he says, "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, it has been a honor to go on an adventure with the two of you and when we return to the future, I hope that you will remember me as well."

Kim and Ron smile at Jesse as he salutes them and Kim says, "Don't worry Jesse, I'm sure we'll remember you too. You've been a big help on this mission." He smiles at them and walks off to where Cindy and Mindy are waiting. All three of them join arms and step through the portal together much in a way that reminded Ron of how Dorothy and the others walked on the yellow brick road.

With the last of the children gone Wade walks up and says, "Kim... Ron... You two have **such** an amazing future ahead of you. I only wish I could tell you more." He pulls them into a group hug for a few moments before he says, "Take care of each other and remember this, no matter what happens to you both, as long as you're there for each other... Anything is possible."

Wade then turns and walks over to where Drakken and Shego are. He smiles at them and says, "Both of you take care too. The future just wouldn't be the same without you two." He starts to walk back to the portal when Drakken shouts, "Wait!" causing Wade to pause.

Drakken says, "Do I ever get to rule the world?"

Wade chuckles and says, "I can't tell you that, you should know that. But I'll say this to you both, the future is a bit better because of you two as well." He sees the confusion on their faces as he walks off. He stops at the entrance and says, "Now finish what you set out to do and you'll do what you've always wanted to do. Make some changes in the world and become remembered forever."

Wade then steps through the portal before Drakken can ask anything further and a moment later, the portal closes up nice and quietly. Leaving everyone wondering just how Drakken will be remembered just for changing Kim and Ron back to normal?

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you like this chapter because there's only ONE left to go! So I'd like to take this moment to thank all my readers for sticking with this story thus far. I know it has been quite the rollercoaster ride for Kim, Ron and everyone else. Next chapter I'll let you know if I've decided on whether to do a sequel or not. Now on to the story, did you all like how Connie bugged Drakken about why he was blue? I thought it was a nice touch. Even after finding out the other stuff, Drakken still didn't seem to plan any kind of double-cross, cool huh? What did you all think of when Wade showed up? Did any of you see it coming? Surely no one thought I was going to leave the kids stranded in the past when Kim and Ron were changed back to their teenage selves... did they? Well, to find out what happens to Kim and Ron you'll just have to ask in reviews or wait until the next chapter:)  



	17. Ch18:Old Dreams Start, New Dreams Begin

_**KP - All Grown Up?**_

**AN**: I got this idea after hearing Drakken say "My Teenage Foe" once too many times on the music CD. I wondered what he would say if they weren't teens? This is that story, with a twist.

**Chapter 18: Old Dreams Start, New Dreams Begin**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

After Wade had left, everyone just stood there pondering Wade's words for a few moments before anyone is able to say anything. Mr. Possible says, "You're sure you've taken all the precautions you could, Drew?"

Drakken nods and says, "Yes! How many times must I say it! I've taken all the precautions possible! If I hadn't, then Shego would have really hurt me!"

Shego nods as she says, "Dr. D. is right about that. I would have."

Mrs. Possible says, "I have a question... what is the chance of error that this won't work Drew?"

Drakken growls, "Is it too much to be called Drakken? That's my name now! Not Drew!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Sorry, I'll call you Drakken if you can just answer my question."

Drakken says, "The chance of error is about 1.89 percent. It is not a very high chance."

Mrs. Possible seems to think for a second before she then says, "What will happen if she does fall into that error margin?"

Drakken gulps a little nervously as he glances at Mrs. Possible and then at Shego who also wanted to hear the answer.

Drakken says, "Well, I'm not completely sure to be honest..." He still looks back and forth at the to women, backing up a little before he looks at Kim and Ron's curious faces. Something about the look on their faces makes him stand his ground and decide to finish his answer.

Drakken says, "If they fall into the 1.89 percent category... then a number of things could happen. From them not changing back at all with them staying in their bodies permanently to the very worse case scenario in which they totally cease to exist..." He looks at everyone and wonders if he will get hurt for what he said.

Drakken is surprised when nothing is said, and no one approaches him to hurt him. He looks at Kim Possible's parents and they are holding their hands as they look at Kim and Ron. He wonders what is going through their mind as the two who he knew as his teenage arch-foes looked at each other with an expression that he didn't recognize upon their faces. He even turns to look at Shego and for a change, she didn't look threatening but more like concerned for the two.

Drakken is shocked once he realizes that Shego actually IS concerned for the two teens-now-adults and his brain fails to wrap itself around that fact as he'd always assumed that Shego never really cared for **anyone** but now that the fact is in his face he begins to wonder if Shego can or does really care about anyone else.

Before he can ponder too much about this, his thoughts are interrupted when Kim says to Ron, "Ron... Honey... you know I love you more than life itself, right?"

Ron softly squeezes Kim's hand in his and his eyes never leave hers as he gazes into hers before he says, "I know KP..." He then stops and realizes something before he continues on, "I mean, KS... I love you too more than anything else in the world too."

Kim's parents just stand there when Monique comes in through the door and sees everyone but the kids. She is wondering why Kim and Ron are giving each other the "I love you so much" look with everyone else just standing around and watching.

Monique arrives with Ron's parents right behind her. The three of them walk up to Kim's parents and Monique whispers, "What's going on?"

Mr. Possible says, "Our grandchildren have returned to the future with future Wade..." with Mrs. Possible finishing by saying, "Drakken just told us the risks involved. If Kim and Ron fall into the 1.89 percent, then anything from them being stuck as adults to their ceasing to exist could happen."

Mrs. Stoppable whispers to her husband, "Look honey... Doesn't our Ronald look so grown up beside Kimberly?"

Mr. Stoppable looks at the to of them and whispers back, "You're right, they do look all grown up."

The four parents and Monique watch Kim and Ron softly talk to each other with Drakken and Shego just standing around doing nothing but watch as well.

After a little while Kim and Ron turn as one, still holding hands before Kim says, "Drakken... we've decided."

Drakken says, "Finally! Now get ready! This probably won't hurt a bit!" as he starts to reach for the device on the table.

Kim says, "Wait Drakken!" which makes him pause and he says in a bit of an angry tone, "Now what! We probably don't have much time left before your children are born you know!"

Ron says, "Drakken... Shego, if we do remember this... Kim and I have decided that in the future, you two will be godparents to one of our twins."

Everyone in the room is shocked by the announcement! There is a long moment of silence in the room before Drakken starts to say, "W-Wh-WHAT? Did you just say what I thought you said?" He then turns to Shego and says, "Shego! Tell them that is the most absurd idea you've ever heard!"

Everyone's eyes turn to Shego and then their eyes grow wide as the signs of a person knowing something become obvious. Shego says, "Well... Dr. D, it isn't such a far fetched idea..."

Drakken shouts, "What are you talking about Shego! The very notion that we'd be responsible for our arch-nemesis's children!" He starts to sputter nonsense words as he becomes overwhelmed emotionally until Shego walks over and grabs his lips, silencing him.

Shego says, "Actually Dr. D, I already knew about this. So I wasn't totally surprised."

Drakken tries to talk through his lips which are still pinned together by her fingers but it is obvious that he is trying to say, "What are you talking about Shego?" which comes out as "Bhat r u alkng bot heg'?"

Shego releases his lips and wipes her fingers along the pant leg of her outfit before she says, "Remember when I took off Stoppable's ring?" This makes Drakken frown and tap his chin in thought.

Shego continues as if he never started to do that and turns towards Ron, "Your ring has an inscription on it and it is from me."

Ron looks surprised as he'd forgotten all about her taking off his ring until that very moment. He pulls off his ring and says, "I don't believe it! Look KP!" He leans towards Kim and shows her the inscription, which she reads out loud, "This ring is courtesy of the godparent to CS and MS, Shego. May your marriage last forever."

Everyone is stunned absolutely speechless, including Drakken! No one is able to say anything for like the absolutely longest time while Shego just looks a bit embarrassed by all the silence and everyone's eyes just staring at her.

Kim is the first to be able to speak and says, "I don't think we could have made a better choice, do you Ron?" She says it with a small smile that only serves to make Shego blush and with her green skin, it became a darker green on her cheeks.

Ron nods as he says, "You're right KS, Shego will be a good godmother to them."

Kim's parents and Ron's parents were staring at their children in total disbelief that they'd said that about someone who had fought them both and even tried to kill them!

Mrs. Possible says, "Are you sure about this honey? Making Shego a godmother to them?"

Before Kim can answer, her eyes go wide and she moans, "Oh... No!"

Mrs. Possible is by her daughter's side in a flash and she says, "What's wrong honey?"

Kim says, "The babies... my water just broke!"

Everyone in the room knew what that meant, the babies were coming! Shego ran over just as the rest of the parents and Monique ran to Kim's side.

Kim starts to do some lazma breathing techniques while everyone helps her over to one of the chairs in Drakken's lair. She sits down and holds on tight to Ron's hand as she continues to breathe.

Kim pauses to say, "Hurry up... and zap us..." She looks up at Ron who looks at Shego and nods in agreement. Everybody steps back from Kim and Ron so as to not be affected by the device Drakken was going to use on Kim and Ron.

Drakken runs over to the worktable and picks it up quickly before running back over to where Kim and Ron are. He says, "Are you sure? I'm not sure what will happen with them being coming right now." He looks scared and he glances back and forth between Kim and Shego.

Kim looks at Shego and then at Drakken before she grips Ron's hand very tightly as a painful contraction hits her. She says through gritted teeth, "Do it! I want my babies to be born to a happy future!"

Everyone around Kim gives each other the look in the eyes and they all nod to each other before they get to Shego and Drakken. Since Shego is the last person, Drakken looks at her and when she nods too, he takes a deep breath and presses the "Return" button that is supposed to turn Kim and Ron back to normal and send the babies back to where they belong in the future.

Then when everything clears, Kim is sitting on the chair in Drakken's lair with Ron still holding her hand. Only now, Kim is not pregnant and she is back in her normal clothes along with Ron in his red shirt with the white stripe on the bottom in his cargo pants.

Everyone released their long-held breath that no one had realized that they'd been holding during the tense time of when Kim starting to give birth!

Kim's eyes were closed as well as Ron's, which made since they didn't know what to expect with everything happening so crazy at that moment.

When Kim opens her eyes she looks up and the first thing she sees is Ron. She smiles and says loudly, "We're ok!" She sits up and pulls Ron down into her lap where she gives him a big hug!

Ron blushes redly and looks at Mr. Possible as he remembers the "Black hole deep" thing that her father told before. For some reason he couldn't remember why, but he felt that it was ok to be where he was right now.

Kim looks up and sees her parents, Ron's parents, Monique as well as Drakken and Shego looking at her with curiosity on their faces.

Kim eeps and practically throws Ron off her lap while blushing redly. She says, "D-dad, it isn't what you think... Ron and I were..." She stops as she frowns, trying to remember just why the two of were happy to be all right.

Mrs. Possible says, "It is ok Kimmie-cup, everything is fine." She hugs her husband from the side who just then starts to chuckle as the two teens look confused. However the chuckling is infectious and soon everyone but Kim and Ron are laughing!

**Epilogue**

Drakken and Shego had let everyone go without so much as a threat, which puzzled Kim and Ron as they felt very foggy. Both Kim and Ron felt like that were trying to remember something but it felt so difficult to remember the past day and the parts that they did remember were coming to them in bits and pieces which also didn't make sense to either of them.

Kim and Ron were sitting in the living room with Monique while the parents were talking in the kitchen about something that sounded like it was very important.

Kim says, "Monique, just what was everyone doing in Drakken's lair? What were **we** doing in his lair?"

Monique says, "What's the last thing you remember clearly?"

Ron says, "I remember we went to stop him after he stole something from a toy company..." He stops to scratch the top of his head before he continues, "I think we busted into his lair without too much problem like usual and then... it gets kinda hazy after that."

Kim looks at Ron and says, "I remember the same thing and it gets kinda hazy for me too, like something happened... something big but I can't recall what."

Monique looks at the door for a moment and then leans forward to whisper, "I probably shouldn't do this... but here's a moment from your day that you can't remember." She pulls out the photo that she'd taken earlier and shows it to them.

Rufus crawls up onto Ron's shoulder to take a look and squeaks a "Cool!"

Kim and Ron could not believe their eyes as they stared at the photograph which showed an adult and very pregnant Kim smiling as she watched an adult Ron apparently being overwhelmed by a large group of kids. There were apparently two small children that looked very, very familiar to the two of them as well as three teenagers. Two of the teenagers also looked so familiar to Kim and Ron that they both felt as if the names were on the tips of their tongues but for some reason they found that they were unable to say them.

What Kim and Ron couldn't figure out is how Monique got such a picture where it showed such a mind-blowing scene! Kim looked at Ron who looked back at her at the same time with a question that they both wanted to know but were afraid to ask since in the photo, it also showed a wedding ring on Kim's hand.

Just then the Kimmunicator beeps and she whips it out quickly but somehow she felt that it should be smaller, more sleeker and advanced somehow. She even felt like she'd seen a vision of how it was supposed to look but that only happened for a second before she pressed the button and Wade's face shows up.

Wade says, "Kim! Ron! You two are back to normal! I just checked and it seems like the time stream is back to normal."

Kim looks at Monique who has a sly smile on her face before she says, "What was wrong with the time stream Wade? What's this about us being back to normal?"

Wade's smiling face disappears as he says, "You don't remember... that means you don't even remember little Connie..." He quickly shuts up after that and closes the connection.

Kim tries to get Wade back but he seems to be stubbornly refusing to answer any of her calls while Monique thinks "Smooth Wade... real smooth, you mention one of her children's names after she has apparently forgotten them."

Monique is surprised when Kim shakes says to the Kimmunicator while pressing the button that is supposed to connect her to Wade but the screen remains dark, "Wade! Come on! I want to know what happens to Connie and Ronnie!"

Ron says, "Yeah, I want to know what happened to Cindy and Mindy too!" while trying to help Kim get Wade back.

A moment later Wade's picture comes back onto the screen and he says, "Hey guys... I'm sorry that I bailed on you two like that. I needed to recheck something involving the time stream and it couldn't wait."

Kim frowns as she says, "What happened to Connie and Ronnie?" with Ron pushing his face into the mini-camera's view to say, "And what happened to Cindy and Mindy? And the babies?"

Wade is shocked that they remembered and after a moment he says carefully, "You guys... remember?"

Kim smiles softly before she says, "I don't remember everything that happened Wade, but I do remember making a promise and I intend to keep it."

Ron says, "Yeah, like we could ever forget our children..." He pauses as he looks at Kim and says, "That's right! We have children KS!" He blinks while blushing red and says, "Er... um, I mean KP."

Kim is blushing a bit red herself but there is a definite smile on her face that Monique knows as "I like being called Stoppable." Even if she didn't come right out and say it to him.

Kim says, "That's ok Ron... we end up that way, I think... but not for some time, yet." This makes Ron keep blushing and he is still blushing as he says, "Yeah... KP, someday... maybe... who knows?" With Rufus putting his tiny paw on his forehead and shaking his head as if he was thinking "Oh Brother!"

Wade watches all of this before he says, "Ok..." before he decides to get back to her original question. He says to them, "Well, as far as I know all your children are safe Kim. Connie, Ronnie, Mindy, Cindy as well as..." He pauses as he frowns and mutters, "That's weird... I don't remember seeing this data before. I wonder..."

Kim, Ron and Monique lean in to listen before Monique says, "Hey Wade, spill it already!" This makes him hop in his seat before he says, "The names of the babies are Logan and Morgan!" He then takes a breath and says, "Two perfectly healthy fraternal twins."

Kim's eyes start to fill with tears as she says, "My babies are ok... They're ok Ron!" and she suddenly gives him a big, joyous hug which is returned by an equally happy Ron. Ron says, "I'm happy too KP! Our future and children are once again safe!"

Monique smiles as she watches and wishes she had her camera with her for this scene. She then jokes, "Hey, if they're called Morgan and Logan, does this mean that they're "More Stoppable" and "Low Stoppable" than before?"

Kim and Ron stop and give Monique _such_ a look for the joke. This makes Monique chuckle softly and say, "Can't you two take a joke?"

Just then Kim and Ron start to laugh, with Wade following and even Monique joins in. Their laughing gets to be so loud that the adults hear it in the kitchen.

Mrs. Possible smiles at the sound of laughter and says, "It is so good to hear them laughing after all they've been through."

Mrs. Stoppable nods and smiles, "Yes, but now we'll have to make sure that we're prepared for the day when they marry."

Mr. Stoppable says, "Yes, but we shouldn't do anything to push them into marriage before they're ready or our grandkids may not be born.

Mr. Possible says, "I agree and lets not speak of their future selves again if we can help it. The last thing we need to do is influence any decisions. I believe we should just let things happen naturally as if this whole thing never happened."

They all agree that they would all never speak of this ever again until the future was the present or however one decided to think about it. All this time talk was starting to give Mrs. Stoppable a headache.

_(In the future)_

Wade smiles as he watches from his Time Viewer which looked much like a old-fashioned TV and he says, "I'm glad to see everything worked out just fine in the end..." before he turns it off and heads out of the lab to see Ronnie chasing his little sister around the living room under the watchful eye of his wife.

Wade thinks as he watches, "I've got to keep an eye on her. I bet she'll be a handful for her parents when she grows up..."

Clarise walks up to him with their own daughter in her arms and says, "I'm going to put her down for a nap. Will you watch them for me sweety?"

Wade nods as he looks at the young child in her arms and smiles at the sight of her before he says, "Sure, I'll watch them until you get back."

Clarise smiles and leans to kiss him on the lips, "Thank you. I'll be back soon." She walks off and disappears down the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

Wade sits down on a sofa and thinks, "I'm glad things are back on track. Kim and Ron had me worried there for a little while back then, but as least the only things of their future selves that stuck with them was the names of their children so nothing was put into jeopardy." He watches the kids play a videogame that was based on one of the teen Kim Possible's adventures and wonders what the future may yet bring...

**The End!**

**

* * *

AN:**Ever wonder what happened to Kim's children after then went back through the portal? Want to learn more about them? Then stay tuned for a **sequel!** Yes, that's right! Due to support from reviewers, I have finally decided to write one! I have not decided on a title yet but keep an eye out! Any suggestions for a title? Credit will be given. Anyway, what did you all think of the way Drakken and Shego acted in this chapter? What did you all think about Monique showing up with Ron's parents? What did you all think of the surprise on Ron's ring? Now you know why Shego was trying to help. What did you all think of the epilogue? The flash-visions, the remembering, and of course the time-wrecking baby's names:) What did you all think of the glimpse of the future and upcoming sequel?


End file.
